


The Ultimate Detective and the Ultimate Hope: Surviving the First Killing Game

by WiiFan2009



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Novelization of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.  Faced with the Ultimate Despair's first Killing Game while attending Hope's Peak, the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri and the Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi must work together to survive.  Will their bonds grow and strengthen enough for them to pull off an escape?  Or will they fall victim to Monokuma's trap?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a director's cut of a work I wrote on my fanfiction.net profile. For anyone interested in viewing my older attempt, it can be found at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12991099/1/Hope-s-Peak-The-Ultimate-Detective-and-the-Ultimate-Hope. This version will be split into more chapters so as to not make each chapter too long. I welcome any feedback you wish to provide in the comments below. Enjoy!

_What?  Where...where am I?_

 

A boy with messy brown hair drowsily raised his head off of the wooden desk, trying to get a sense of where he was.

 

_Okay, I know I’m no stranger to zonking off in class, but waking up in a classroom with no people is too strange.  What’s going on? I remember walking into Hope’s Peak, then nothing…_

 

Shaking his head, he looked around and observed that he was in a classroom with a blackboard at the front, yellow and orange spotted walls, surveillance cameras, and metal plates covering the windows.  He felt a shiver of dread tingle down his spine as he thought about the cameras and the metal plates. Still bewildered, he looked down and saw a line of drool on the desk surface. Blushing in embarrassment, he looked at the colorful pamphlet that it led to.

 

_Okay, this looks like a kindergartener wrote this.  “Starting today, this school will be your entire world…”_

 

He felt the shiver return in full force as he stumbled back, exclaiming “What the hell?  Is this someone’s idea of a joke?”

 

The boy fell backwards over the chair, landing on his head.  Slowly getting back up, he nursed the growing bump as he contemplated the mess he was in.

 

_First the cameras, then the metal plates instead of windows, now the weird-ass pamphlet?_

 

He looked at the clock in front of him, and blanched at the time.

 

“Agh!  It’s 8:00 already?  Has it really been almost an hour since then?  I’d better get to the main hall!”

 

His confusion temporarily forgotten, he rushed out the door, finding himself in a purple hallway.

 

“Hello?!”

 

All he could hear though was his own echo reverberate through the corridor.  Perplexed, he decided to walk through the halls, trying every door he could access.  To his dismay, every door was locked tight.

 

“Ok, this is strange.  Why would a school have its classrooms locked?  Not to mention the weird hallway...” _This is getting stranger by the second.  What the heck is going on here?_

 

Eventually he came across an open doorway with a green stick figure above the entrance.  He beamed at a possible lead.

 

_Could this be the main hall?  One way to find out…_

 

Gathering his courage, he stepped into the doorway.  On the other side, he saw a circular metal door with a group of teenagers centered around it.  One student stuck out in particular; a stoic purple-haired girl with lavender eyes. After staring for a few seconds, the girl in question noticed him and refocused her vision in his direction.  

 

“Whoa, hey!  Another new kid?”

 

At the voice greeting him, the boy realized where he was, realizing that the teenagers gathered with him were his soon-to-be classmates.

 

Noticing that his vision was still focused somewhat on her, the stoic girl asked “Can we help you?”

 

Embarrassed that he had been staring for so long at a girl he had only just met, he shook his head and assured “Oh no, no, just...um...hi.  My name’s Makoto Naegi. Sorry I’m late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden I was just...asleep.” _Okay, why am I rambling?_

 

_...Easily flustered, aren’t you…?_

 

Before either of them could ponder further, the student with brown hair that stuck up in every conceivable direction, exclaimed “Whoa, you too?”

 

As everyone started to fret about how they had all gotten here, the girl wearing a red jacket tried to play mediator, suggesting “Listen, why don’t we all go around and introduce ourselves?”  With only the boy whose outfit screamed “Biker Gang” objecting, everyone agreed to the girl’s suggestion. Before long, Makoto had learned everyone’s name and a little bit about their personality.  

 

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru.  Anyway, you can call me Taka”

 

“Toko Fukawa”

 

“Sayaka Maizono”

 

“Leon Kuwata”

 

“Hifumi Yamada”

 

“Aoi Asahina, but my friends call me Hina”

 

“Chihiro Fujisaki”

 

“Junko Enoshima”

 

“Mondo Owada”

 

“Sakura Ogami”

 

“Byakuya Togami”

 

“Yasuhiro Hagakure - Hiro for short”

 

“Celestia Ludenberg.  But if you don’t mind, I would prefer for you to call me Celeste”

 

By the time he got done, Makoto felt like he had met every type of personality under the sun.

 

 _Okay, at least my class is going ot be a good mix of personalities; kind, quiet, blunt, stuck-up, perverted, cocky...At least it shouldn't be too hard to make a friend here...I hope._   Turning his gaze back to the stoic girl who had captivated his attention, Makoto slowly walked up to her, held out his hand and started “Um...hi.

 

The girl however remained silent, as though unwilling to acknowledge Makoto.  

 

_..._

 

_Not a woman of many words, I guess.  Maybe she just hasn’t made many friends before..._

 

He decided to try again.

 

“Um...can I ask you your name?”

 

_...I suppose it’s only fair..._

 

After a brief pause, without even turning  to face Makoto, the girl quietly answered “My name is Kyoko Kirigiri.”

 

Since she refused to shake his hand, Makoto let it drop and tried to make small talk.

 

“Um...so what are you doing at this school?”

 

At this, Kyoko turned her head just enough to glare in his direction, retorting “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

At this Makoto, stepped back and waved his hands frantically, trying to do damage control since he had inadvertently offended the stoic student.

 

“Oh no no, I didn’t mean anything by it, honest!”  

 

_...I was right; he is easily flustered..._

 

Taking a breath, Makoto tried to explain “I just meant...getting invited here means you’re some kind of ultimate something, right?  So what ultimate something are you?”

 

 _...Quite the curious one, aren’t you?_ Finding his attempts at making small talk amusing, she smirked and retorted “Why should I tell you?”

 

 _Um...because I want to get to know my classmates…_  Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and stammered “Well, I guess you don’t have to tell me...”

 

 _...You’re a bit of a doormat, aren’t you?_ Satisfied that she had sufficiently gauged Makoto’s personality without revealing anything about her own, Kyoko smirked again and replied “No, I don’t have to tell you.  So I’m not going to.”

 

_Wow, talk about Fort Knox…_

 

Makoto watched as she walked away, finding himself both frustrated and intrigued by Kyoko Kirigiri.

 

_Why on earth is that girl so secretive?  And would it kill her to actually greet people she meets?_

 

Makoto huffed and turned his attention back to the other students.  Byakuya urged everyone to refocus their attention to the problem at hand, with Sayaka revealing that everyone had woken up in the same manner as Makoto.  Hiro laughed it off as part of Hope’s Peak’s orientation procedure. If it weren’t for the shiver of dread still running down Makoto’s spine, he would have been happy to believe that.  Just as they began discussing the mystery of how they all ended up unconscious without any of their possessions, a childish voice rang through the halls.

 

“Testing, Testing!  Mike check, one two!  Can everyone hear me? To all incoming students, I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now!  Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience...That’s all. I’ll be waiting...”

 

Makoto felt a chill of dread envelop him during the announcement.  He didn’t know who was on the other end of that speaker, but he could tell that it was someone he should be very afraid of.  It was a sentiment everyone else seemed to share. While a handful of students had left, most were still paralyzed with indecision until Kyoko spoke up.

 

“Just staying put doesn’t mean we’ll be safe.  Besides, aren’t you guys just a little bit curious to find out what’s going on around here?”

 

The Ultimate Martial Artist Sakura concurred, and everyone else mumbled their agreement.

 

_I guess she’s right.  But I’m still kinda...no, I’m really nervous._

 

Trying to overcome his nerves, Makoto asked “They said to go to the gym, right?”

 

Kyoko nodded and walked off.  Makoto soon followed, not wanting to be left alone.  The shy, nervous boy closely tailed Kyoko as they walked through the purple hallway to the gymnasium.  She noticed Makoto following her like an obedient puppy, but said nothing. For Makoto’s part, despite how her stoic nature was socially off putting, in the face of such uncertainty and potential danger, her iron mask gave Makoto a sense of security.  

 

It wasn’t until they reached the yellow room between the hallway and the gym that she turned on her heel and faced Makoto.  He gulped in nervousness and fear. Kyoko took pity on him, understanding how scared he was.

 

_I’m scared too, but we have to be calm to face what lies ahead.  And since nobody here knows each other, and I’m the closest person in proximity here, I guess it’s only natural that he’d be following me like a lost pet.  Guess I have no choice but to try and calm his nerves...Well, here goes..._

 

Kyoko’s eyes softened as she rested her hand on his shoulder, causing Makoto to look up in surprise.  Her purple eyes glowed with a hint of warmth as she spoke to him.

 

“Relax, Makoto.  Take a deep breath.  I know how you feel, but...all we can do now is check it out, right?”

 

Makoto’s fears were by no means alleviated, but he could feel the pressure lessening with her words.  He nodded and breathed in before walking in the gymnasium, mumbling a brief thank you as Kyoko followed behind him.

 

As soon as everybody was standing in the gymnasium, the doors slammed shut, making Makoto jump.  Just as he swallowed the urge to shout in surprise, a black and white teddy bear with half of a terrifying grin jumped onto the podium, startling Makoto.

 

_A teddy bear?_

 

Then, as if by magic, the teddy bear came to life, speaking with a voice that left Makoto quaking.

 

“I know what you’re all thinking and no, I’m not a high-tech Build-a-Bear reject.  I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school’s headmaster. Nice to meet ya!”

 

_My god; it’s the voice from the announcement!_

 

Makoto quietly shuffled into Kyoko’s shadow, trying to use her stoic aura as a shield against Monokuma’s fear inducing voice.  Kyoko huffed at Makoto’s cowardice and rolled her eyes but otherwise said nothing. When several of the other students rationalized that it was just a toy with a speaker, Monokuma hung his head in depression.

 

“How dare you compare me to a child’s plaything!  You’ve cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench...”

 

This switch from unsettling bubbly to depressed only made Makoto even more uneasy.  For her part, Kyoko kept her stoic and analytical expression, making Makoto stare in awe.

 

_How the heck is she so calm?_

 

Monokuma then went into a short speech about how all the students would live at Hope’s Peak for the rest of their lives.  

 

“In other words, you’ll all be here until the day you die!  Such is the school life you’ve been assigned.”

 

Everyone was baffled and except for Makoto and Kyoko, complained.  Makoto for his part shook with fear.

 

_Forever?  But then...Mom...Dad...Komaru...I’d never see them again?_

 

Makoto felt like crying; to be permanently separated from his family, it was the worst torture he could possibly imagine.  

 

_No amount of common conveniences could ever replace that!  I’ve gotta get out of here!_

 

Before tears could flow however, he perked up at Monokuma’s revelation that there was one way to be able to leave.

 

“In order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle.  And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school.”

 

When Byakuya asked for an elaboration, Monokuma gave a sly, evil grin that made Makoto tremble with fear.

 

“If one student were to murder another.”

 

Makoto blanched at the revelation.  He suddenly wished he hadn’t gotten his hopes up.

 

“M-Murder!?”

 

Cackling, Monokuma confirmed “You must kill someone if you want to leave.”

 

_To kill?  To...murder?  What kind of madman puts that in a handbook?_

 

Makoto felt like crying again.  Mondo on the other hand had a different approach.  After being insulted by Monokuma, he charged at the psychotic bear and grabbed him around the neck, shouting about how he’d rip him apart.  Monokuma ranted “Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!”

 

As soon as he finished, Monokuma then went silent, a rhythmic beeping replacing his childlike voice.

 

While everyone else was confused as to what was going on, Kyoko’s purple eyes widened in realization as she shouted to Mondo “Watch out!  Get rid of it! Hurry up and throw it!”

 

Stunned at her authoritative presence, Mondo quickly threw Monokuma up in the air, just in time for it to explode a safe distance away.  Makoto shouted and quaked in fear, instinctively wrapping his arms around the nearest person he could find for safety. In this case; Kyoko.  Kyoko huffed again but to Makoto’s relief didn’t force him off of her.

 

_Calm down, Kyoko.  Considering a talking teddy bear turned into a bomb and nearly blew up the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, you can’t exactly blame the boy for acting scared…_

 

Makoto started to hyperventilate from the panic rising in him.

 

_An explosion?  A real explosion?!  At least...at least now Monokuma is destroyed…_

 

Alas, his relief was short-lived, for another Monokuma immediately jumped out, his evil smile and revealed claws solidifying Makoto’s fear of the contraption and causing him to tighten his grip on Kyoko.  Monokuma then went on to explain with glee about how future rule violations would be dealt with much more violently. With a lot of fanfare, the robotic bear then disappeared, leaving everyone with their thoughts and their new handbooks.

 

Makoto whimpered in fear and distress at everything that had been revealed.  For Kyoko on the other hand, her patience had run out with Makoto’s clinging.  She finally forced Makoto off of her and exclaimed “Everyone, we need to just calm down.”

 

Makoto winced as he hit the ground, getting the sense that despite her saying everyone, the remark was mostly aimed towards him.

 

Kyoko paced and continued “First, let’s just take a second to summarize everything we just heard.  Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices. Choice number one is that we each stay here, living a communal life together until we die.  And the other choice is...”

 

Makoto didn’t need everyone’s exclamations to feel the dread from the obvious answer.  He looked around at everyone, suspicion plastered on their faces as they all had a question on their faces that Makoto didn’t even need to vocalize.

 

_Is somebody going to betray us?  Will I be the first to die?_

 

Dread and despair flowed through his body as he looked down at his feet, away from everyone else’s stares.

 

_This...this is real, isn’t it?  This isn’t a school of hope. It’s a school of despair!  Am...am I going to die here?_


	2. Chapter One: To Survive  Part One: The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Monokuma's deadly challenge laid out, Class 78 has been left alone in the gymnasium. What will they do now? Will they hold out hope for an exit? Or will they crumble into despair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of Chapter One in Trigger Happy Havoc. Basically it extends to the end of the "Reactions" tutorial in the game. Edits between this and my previous version are very minor in scope. Enjoy!

It was Kyoko who broke the silence caused by Monokuma’s deadly words.  

 

“So?  What are you going to do now?  Just stand around glaring at each other?”

 

She cut through the tension like it was butter and brought everyone back to their senses.  Everyone decided to look through their handbooks in order to understand what the rules were and form a plan for escape.  After some more back-and-forth, everyone decided to search the grounds for food and possible escape routes. 

 

_ Alright...maybe if we all work together, we can find a way out of here without doing what Monokuma wants! _

 

That fragile camaraderie was broken however by Byakuya’s next four words.

 

“I’ll be going alone.”

 

He brought up the point that searching alone would be best in order to minimize his chances of being killed by another student.  Makoto silently groaned, exasperated at Byakuya’s apparent eagerness to abandon all trust.

 

_ Come on man; it hasn’t even been ten minutes here.  Surely we can trust each other longer than that… _

 

To make things worse, his attitude riled up the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo, who had been put off by Byakuya’s snotty attitude and was ten seconds away from starting a fight with the Ultimate Prodigy.

 

Byakuya smirked and brushed him off, ordering “Out of my way, plankton.”

 

That only riled up Mondo even more; the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader cracking his knuckles and getting ready to knock out a few of the Ultimate Prodigy’s teeth.  

 

Abandoning all sense of self-preservation, Makoto tried to step in, interjecting “Wait, guys!  The last thing we need to do is fight!”

 

Kyoko watched with surprise and concern as watched Makoto try to cool down the tensions.

 

_ Makoto, you’re either really brave or really foolish.  Or both… _

 

Her fears turned out to be warranted, as Mondo turned his rage on Makoto and sent him flying into the wall with a single punch.  Kyoko shook her head at Makoto’s foolishness. Unfortunately, Mondo wasn’t placated just yet.

 

“What, you finished already?  Weren’t you going to lecture me about teamwork and stuff?  Get back up, you...”

 

“Stop...”

 

Her authoritative voice made Mondo pause and dissipated his rage.  He watched as Kyoko calmly walked over to Makoto’s still body and placed her fingers gently on his wrist while closing her eyes.  

 

_ One...Two...found it!  He has a pulse, so he should be alright in a while.  Now... _

 

After a few seconds, she lifted her hand off of Makoto and turned to glare at Mondo, making the otherwise tough biker quake in fear.

 

“You’re incredibly lucky that punch only knocked Makoto out.  If he had died, then we would all have been witness to your crime, and I’m sure nobody wants to find out what happens to an exposed killer in this school.”

 

The icy edge to her voice frightened every conscious male in the room, making it clear that the stoic Ultimate was not someone to pick a fight with.  Mondo stood there, stunned at how he close he had come to killing another student. It was then that the Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka, spoke up.

 

“Sakura?  Could you please carry Makoto to someplace where he can recuperate.”

 

The Ultimate Martial Artist nodded and lifted the fragile Makoto into her arms, walking out of the gymnasium with her temporary cargo.  Kyoko gave a brief smile for a second, reflecting on and admiring the boy’s bravery at trying to stop an inevitable fight.

 

_ Well, he’s certainly no doormat.  Perhaps he’s not as cowardly as I thought.  I may have to revise my opinion about him… _

 

Turning to everyone else, she announced “Now with that little detail taken care of, we should split up and search this floor; we’ll be able to cover more ground that way.”

 

She then turned on her heel and walked away.

 

“Form whichever teams you like.  I think I’ll take Byakuya’s lead and go alone.  I search best by myself anyways.”

 

Her boots left earthquakes in everyone’s ears as she left the gymnasium, leaving the other students to their thoughts.

 

XXX

 

Makoto entered the dining hall with Sayaka at his right.  The self-proclaimed assistant led Makoto over to the table as they waited for everyone else to show up.  Before long Taka came in with everyone else behind him. Mondo took a seat next to the Ultimate Lucky Student and sheepishly apologized for hitting him in the gymnasium.  Makoto smiled and waved it off, understanding how everyone was on edge with the current situation.

 

Taka urged everyone to share what they found, until Junko brought up that Kyoko wasn’t there yet.  Makoto looked around and sure enough, the mysterious Ultimate was nowhere to be seen.

 

_ Oh yeah, Kyoko’s not here.  Where is she? Is it possible that… _

 

Makoto felt the familiar panic return before swallowing it down and dismissing the thought.

 

_ No, no.  I’m just overthinking things.  I’m sure she’s okay. _

 

Despite his irritation at Kyoko’s tardiness, Taka called the meeting to order, and everyone shared what they had found out after scouring the first floor.

 

_ Okay, so we each have our own room, it’s completely soundproof, there seems to be no escape from the first floor, and we have a seemingly infinite supply of food.  At least we’ll have privacy and won’t go hungry... _

 

It was then that the conversation derailed and everyone started yelling at each other, causing Makoto to shake his head.

 

_ Come on guys, if we can’t survive an hour without getting on each other’s nerves, we’ll be playing right into Monokuma’s hands! _

 

“You’re spending an awful lot of time yelling and carrying on.”

 

The amused voice caused everyone to silence as they turned their heads to the entrance.  Kyoko walked in, finally making her entrance. Makoto felt like sighing in relief, his anxiety about Kyoko’s fate gone.

 

_ Kyoko!  You’re alright!  Where did you go off to? _

 

“Do you really think you can afford to do so?  Have none of you accepted the reality of the situation?”

 

Makoto watched in awe as the stoic girl was unfazed by Taka’s scolding of her tardiness.

 

_ Wow, nothing fazes her… _

 

She responded merely by withdrawing a sheet of paper from her jacket and sliding it on the table, like someone handling a poker card.

 

“A map?  Kyoko, where did you find this?”

 

Kyoko turned to Taka and Makoto after they simultaneously asked her and replied “It doesn’t matter where I found it.  Just look at it. The building we’re in right now is laid out in precisely the same way as Hope’s Peak Academy.”

 

“So what you’re saying is...this really is Hope’s Peak Academy?”   _ Oh no; if I had known that this is what it was, I would have just torn that invitation into a million pieces… _

 

“Well, in terms of construction, yes.  But it looks like it’s had a number of strange...renovations done to it.”

 

“So, by renovations, do you mean the giant metal door at the entrance and the metal plates over the doors that even Sakura couldn’t move?”

 

Nodding, Kyoko replied “It’s possible.  I don’t know all the details yet. All I found was details about the 1st floor.”

 

_ And if this floor received renovations...it stands to reason that the upper floors may have as well… _

 

Kyoko watched as Makoto followed along with her deductions, impressed with how he was able to focus on their current situation without complaint.  She was almost unable to reconcile the shy and scared boy who latched on to her waist just today with the determined young man who demonstrated an unexpectedly strong sense of calm and focus.

 

_ Makoto Naegi...he may appear cowardly at first glance, but he possesses the inner strength and quick thinking needed to adapt to our ever-changing imprisonment.  I’m expecting great things from you… _

 

Everyone had come to the sad realization that this was actually Hope’s Peak and started panicking.  Celeste then urged everyone to adapt to their imprisonment and proposed that nobody leave their rooms after 10 PM so that everyone’s nerves would be as calm as possible.

 

_ Makes sense, I guess.  I’ve never been an all-nighter anyway, so I don’t have any problem agreeing to that.  Besides, knowing that none of us will be active during nighttime hours will be a good safety measure to calm our nerves. _

 

The motion was readily agreed to, despite protests from Leon to Taka’s proclamation that his agreement would speak for all of the men in the class.

 

At that point, Celeste left the dining hall, and everyone else soon followed suit, leaving Makoto and Sayaka alone in the dining hall.


	3. Chapter One: To Survive  Part Two: Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get their nerves off of the Killing Game, Makoto and Sayaka spend time together. Kyoko finds her interest piqued by Makoto's enigmatic personality and gets to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two essentially covers all of the free time in Chapter One of the game. I added in a couple of new conversations compared to the previous version. Enjoy!

The next couple of days passed by with little incident; Makoto spent time with Sayaka as they moved a golden sword into his room for self-defense.  On their way back, Sayaka noticed the far-off expression on his face and inquired “Makoto, is something the matter?”

 

Makoto blushed and shook his head, assuring Sayaka that he was fine.  In truth, he had run into Kyoko earlier at breakfast which made him remember how he had clung to her like a scared toddler in the gymnasium.

 

_ She probably thinks I’m a total creep now.  I should go apologize... _

 

That was how Kyoko had caught him staring at her.  

 

Blushing slightly, Makoto adopted a nervous smile and attempted to greet “Good morning, Kyoko.”

 

The mysterious Ultimate merely glanced in his direction and curtly replied “...Morning.”

 

Silence passed between the two for the next few moments, both seeming to size up the other.

 

_ This doesn’t seem to be going anywhere.  Alright, Makoto just go over and say you’re sorry. _

 

_ Why is he just standing there?  I can’t seem to figure him out... _   Intrigued, she walked up to him and said “Did you need something?”

 

Makoto could only stay silent, not having thought of actually how to apologize, or form a coherent sentence since she caught him off guard, plus he still found her iron mask persona somewhat intimidating.

 

Eventually, he gave up and meekly replied “Oh, uh...no, nothing in particular.”

 

Kyoko sighed and walked away from him, muttering “Well then...”

 

_ Sigh...you failed, Makoto.  All you had to do was apologize for invading her space, and you couldn’t even form a single sentence. _

 

“Why is Hope’s Peak like this?  Very bizarre...”

 

And that left Makoto, carrying a golden sword with the help of Sayaka Maizono.  After placing it on a counter, Sayaka bid her goodbyes, leaving Makoto to his thoughts.

 

XXX

 

Makoto resolved to try again in a few hours.  After lunch, he ran into Kyoko in the hallway across from the laundry room.  

 

“Why is Hope’s Peak like this?  Very bizarre...”

 

She straightened, hearing Makoto’s footsteps as he rounded the corner.  She glanced in his direction in acknowledgment.

 

“Um...Kyoko?”

 

Kyoko hummed, acknowledging that she had heard him.

 

_ Are you going to say more than a few words this time, or are we going to stand in silence again Makoto? _

 

This time however, Makoto was prepared with what he wanted to say.

 

_ I’d better be.  I spent the last hour reciting it… _

 

“Listen, about the other day in the gymnasium, I just wanted to say I’m sorry...”

 

This caught Kyoko’s attention; though she expected him to be shy, an apology was the last thing she expected him to voice.

 

“Sorry?  About what?”

 

Kyoko was honestly intrigued; Makoto had struck her as an honest, if occasionally foolish boy who was friendly with everyone.

 

_ What on earth does he feel the need to be sorry for… _

 

“I mean about how I grabbed you in the gymnasium.  I shouldn’t have been in your proximity and clung to you like that.  I invaded your personal space, and that’s inexcusable. But I’m not a creep, HONEST, I was just really scared and I lost all common sense and...”

 

Kyoko couldn’t help it; she started giggling, her glove failing to muffle her laughter.  At last she got her giggles under control and waved her hand, leaving Makoto standing there dumbfounded.

 

“I’m sorry, Makoto.  I’m just laughing because I didn’t expect you to apologize for that.  Believe me, there’s no need for an apology.” 

 

Her smile settling back into the same neutral expression she always had, she continued “It might have been uncomfortable at first, but we’re all on edge.  Most of what everyone else has done or said has been largely due to stress, and you are no exception. I’m not mad, and I don’t think you’re a creep. It’s all water under the bridge, okay?”

 

Makoto beamed, grateful for Kyoko’s forgiveness and nodded.  Kyoko then turned around.

 

“Now if that’s everything, I must be off.  Good day, Makoto.”

 

Makoto watched as she walked away from him, one weight off of his shoulders.

 

_ Well, at least all’s forgiven.  And she finally smiled at me, so we might be friends yet! _

 

As she walked further from his view, Kyoko let her mind wander to their present predicament.

 

As she entered her room, the smallest of smiles peeked through as her mind wandered to Makoto’s apologetic antics.

 

_ It’s not every day someone can make me crack a smile without trying.  I’ll have to be careful around Makoto Naegi… _

 

XXX

 

“Who set all this up?  And why did they choose us?”

 

That was what Makoto caught Kyoko mumbling as he entered one of the classrooms.

 

“Oh, Kyoko.  What are you doing here?”

 

Kyoko turned to Makoto, surprised that she hadn’t noticed him come in.

 

Hiding her surprise and slight shame for not noticing his entrance behind a smirk, she replied “Same as everyone else, I assume.  Trying to find a way out of this school.”

 

Makoto nodded, replying “I see.  And what did you find?”

 

“...Tell you what; I’ll answer your question if you answer one of mine first.  Deal?”

 

_ A question?  What could I possibly answer that she couldn’t? _  Nevertheless, Makoto nodded and stammered “O...okay.  Deal. What do you want to know?”

 

“Word on the proverbial grape vine is that you’ve taken to calling Miss Maizono your assistant.  I’m curious, what’s the story between the two of you?”

 

Blushing, Makoto stammered “Y...you mean Sayaka?  We...we just went to the same middle school a few years ago...”

 

“Ah, so the two of you were childhood friends...”

 

Makoto shook his head and interrupted “Oh no, we never socialized or anything like that.  She was a pop star even back then, and I was just some nobody. In all honesty, we’ve probably talked more these past couple of days than we ever did in middle school.”

 

“I see...”  Kyoko smiled and assured “Calm down, Makoto.  You get flustered too easily.”

 

Nodding, Makoto took a deep breath and calmed his nerves before apologizing “Sorry about that, Kyoko...”

 

She waved her hand and assured “It’s fine.  Now then, as for what I found...”

 

She gestured for him to come closer.  Makoto nodded, leaning closer to her before she spoke softly.

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

 

Makoto fell back in shock, landing on his rear.  Standing up, he exclaimed “Kyoko! Why didn’t you say that earlier?”

 

Chuckling, Kyoko replied “You’re too easy to trick.”  Adopting a more serious expression, she explained “The truth is, there are so many mysteries...it’s currently like finding a needle in a haystack.  I’m searching as best I can, but there’s so much we don’t know. Whoever trapped us here, they’re certainly no amateurs.”

 

Makoto nodded, agreeing with the mysterious and cunning Ultimate.

 

“Well, you answered my question and I answered yours.  So if there’s nothing else, then I believe I’ll continue my search elsewhere.  Farewell, Makoto.”

 

The Ultimate Lucky Student watched as she exited the room, leaving Makoto alone.

 

“Man, she likes to play head games with you, doesn’t she, dude?”

 

Makoto turned and blushed, realizing that Hiro had seen their entire exchange.  Rather than address his teasing, Makoto left the room, thinking back on the change in Kyoko’s demeanor.

 

_ Maybe she does.  But at least we’re having actual conversations now.  And hey; she’s opening up to me a little. Maybe we’ll become friends yet… _

 

XXX

 

It was after dinner that Makoto and Kyoko met up again.  By sheer coincidence, they happened to sit across from each other and decided to socialize as they ate.  Well, if you called Kyoko asking Makoto questions and Makoto stammering through his answers socializing. Nevertheless, Kyoko appreciated the opportunity to learn more about the student who had become something of an enigma to her. 

 

After eating, Makoto offered to walk Kyoko back to her room.

 

“Our rooms are right next to each other, and there’s safety in numbers, so it makes sense for us to walk back together, right?”

 

Seeing the sense in his argument, Kyoko agreed and wordlessly walked ahead, leaving Makoto to follow her.

 

As they approached her door, Makoto looked to the side. 

 

Sensing Makoto wanted to say something, Kyoko prodded “Did you need something from me?”

 

Nodding, Makoto reached into his hoodie, currently unzipped as he explained “Apparently there’s this prize machine in the school store, and I decided to give it a try and well, I figured you would find the prize more useful than I would, so...”

 

He pulled out a bouquet of cherry blossoms, wrapped in purple gift paper as he handed it to her.  She blinked in surprise; she had never really been social enough to make any friends that she could remember; certainly none close enough to think of giving her gifts.

 

_ And Cherry Blossoms?  These are my favorite flowers.  How did he know? _  Smiling, she accepted them gratefully and said “Thank you.  This really means a lot to me.”

 

_ She likes it?  Maybe my luck started to kick in! _

 

“Although, it’s a good thing you decided to give this to me privately.  We wouldn’t want to give Sayaka the wrong idea, ne?”

 

Blushing, Makoto exclaimed “Oh no, no; Sayaka and I aren’t in a relationship or anything...”

 

“Are you sure?  I did overhear her say to you that she was interested in someone.  Was she talking about you perhaps? I would hate to encroach on her territory.”

 

Embarrassed that Kyoko had witness his intimate exchange with Sayaka, Makoto stammered “Nothing’s going on between us.  We’re just becoming better friends, is all. And even if there was something else going on, I’m just trying to be nice, Kyoko!  I promise; I have no ulterior motives for giving you this!”

 

Chuckling, Kyoko assured him “It’s okay; I was just teasing you.  I told you; you’re too easy to trick and get easily flustered.”

 

Makoto calmed down, giving a shy smile now that he realized that it was all in good fun to Kyoko.

 

_ Hiro was right; she does like to play head games... _

 

“I must ask; how did you know to give me this?  Is gift giving your Ultimate Talent?”

 

“Oh no, no, I don’t really have much in the way of talent.”

 

“But then...how did you get into Hope’s Peak without talent?  Did you get transferred from the Reserve Course?”

 

“No, it’s...it’s kind of embarrassing to admit, but...I won a raffle for one normal student to enter.  So I was dubbed the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

 

_ I see.  Well, if his choice in gifts is anything to go on, perhaps his luck extends further than just winning the raffle. _

 

“I see.  That’s...interesting.  But I wouldn’t call it embarrassing.”

 

“You...you don’t think so?”

 

Kyoko shook her head and finished “Well, it’s getting late, and I’d prefer to shower before the water shuts off.  Good night, Makoto.”

 

“Yeah; good night, Kyoko.”

 

With her door closed, Makoto walked back to his room, feeling pleased with how the day turned out.


	4. Chapter One: To Survive  Part Three: The First Murder and The Unnecessary Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma unveil shis first motive, putting everyone on edge. Who will be the first to fall under the new pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three extends to the start of the investigation of Chapter One in the game. Edits from the first version are minor in scope. Enjoy!

Makoto yawned as he walked into the Dining Hall, having been rudely awakened by Taka.

 

_For goodness’ sake, Taka, couldn’t you have waited just 30 more minutes for us to actually be awake?_

 

He spotted Kyoko in one of the corners with her typical, stoic, and awake face.  Makoto felt a hint of jealousy at how unfatigued she was.

 

_What is she, a vampire or something?  How else could she not be yawning this early like the rest of us?_

 

Everyone soon became seated at the table, with Sayaka seated at his right and Kyoko seated at his left.

 

“Taka looks pretty impatient.  We’d better get this started already...”

 

With that, Taka made the suggestion that everyone eat together every morning to build friendship.  Though a couple of students complained, the topic quickly advanced to who the mastermind might be, with Chihiro speculating whether Genocide Jack might be behind it.  As everyone bristled at the idea, Hina changed the topic, expressing hope that the police would be looking for them by now.

 

“HA!  You’re putting your faith in the police?”

 

Monokuma then popped out of nowhere, causing Hina to shriek.

 

_Eh, he’s done that so many times now it’s lost shock value._

 

Monokuma then went on about how bored he was that nobody had started to kill each other yet.

 

“Of course we haven’t; we’re not savages.  There’s nothing you can say that’ll start making us kill each other...”

 

At that moment, Monokuma exclaimed in epiphany about how everything was perfect, except for a preexisting motive.

 

_Why did I open my big mouth?_

 

Monokuma then instructed everyone to go to the A/V room in order to watch a video he had made for them.

 

“Good, then we can go watch the video right now.  But before we do that, I’d like to know…” Kyoko turned her glare to the psychotic bear.  “What are you? Why would you do something like this? What do you want from us?”

 

Monokuma grinned and replied “Despair.  That’s all.” Before leaving the students, Monokuma finished “Do whatever you need to to uncover the mystery hidden within this school.  I won’t try and stop you.”

 

He then vanished and left everyone to their devices.  Sayaka moaned about how he left before they could find out anything useful.

 

Kyoko’s eyes twinkled as she retorted “Really?  I think we learned something very useful. He has no intention of standing in the way of our pursuit of the truth.  Interesting…”

 

After some minor debate, it was decided that Makoto and Sayaka would preview the video first before everyone else.  As they left, Makoto noticed the twinkle in Kyoko’s eye, confused at such an out-of-place expression in these circumstances.

 

_Have you figured something out, Kyoko?  If you have, why won’t you tell us…_

 

XXX

 

Makoto felt like his entire world had been turned upside down.  By that point, everyone had seen their DVDs, and with the exception of Kyoko, everyone had the same look of despair and fear on their faces.  Sayaka was the worst off, who ran out of the room the second Makoto tried to comfort her.

 

Unsure of what to do, he started pacing, coming to a halt after he heard Kyoko mumbling “I see...So this is what he meant by motive.  He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we’re more likely to start killing each other.”

 

“Um...Kyoko?”

 

She opened her eyes at the question and turned to the shaken boy.

 

“What is it, Makoto?”

 

“It’s just well...I was wondering what Monokuma put on your DVD...”

 

Kyoko turned away from him and retorted “Why should I tell you?”

 

“It’s just well...all of us were pretty shaken up by them, but you seem really calm after viewing yours.  I was just wondering what made yours any different from mine or the others. If you want, I’ll tell you mine so it’s fair.  I saw...”

 

“Rather than have us share a secret that neither of us are thrilled to share, maybe you should spend your energy making sure that Sayaka doesn’t do anything rash.  I can handle myself fine without your comfort; she can’t.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened at the truth that crossed his mind.

 

“Crap, what was I thinking?  Sorry Kyoko, I’ve gotta run!”

 

As he ran out the door, she called out “Makoto!”

 

The boy stopped in his tracks, turning back to face the stoic girl.  Her eyes showed the faintest hint of concern as she advised him “Don’t you do anything rash, either.”

 

Surprised, Makoto nodded and rushed out, hurrying to find Sayaka, and leaving the others to their thoughts.

 

XXX

 

Makoto rubbed his eye as he walked into the dining hall, still trying to wake up after having traded rooms with Sayaka.

 

_Weird, she’s not here.  Usually she and I come in at about the same time…_

 

As he ate breakfast, everyone else started piling in, Kyoko murmuring “I suppose I’m late” as she entered the dining hall.

 

_Okay, this is weird.  Kyoko’s always the last to come and eat, so why is Sayaka even later?_

 

Everyone else seemed to be as confused as Makoto, wondering where Sayaka was.

 

“I got the sense she always has her stuff together...” Kyoko mused, causing a chill of dread ot crawl up Makoto’s spine.

 

_We switched rooms, she should be safe, but…_ ”SOMETHING’S WRONG!”

 

Makoto dashed out, leaving Kyoko to yell “Makoto, where are you going?”

 

“I have to check on her!”

 

Makoto dashed over to his room, pushing open the barely-ajar door as he burst in.  Makoto gaped with horror at the sight of the place; what was once a reasonably well-kept room had now been turned into a war zone.  The golden sword was knocked onto the floor and out of its sheath, the table was turned over, and scratches were everywhere.

 

_What...what happened?  Sayaka...she was supposed to be safe…_ ”SAYAKA!”

 

He then turned to see the bathroom door ajar.  Gulping, he timidly pushed it open, and stared in horror at the sight awaiting him.  Sayaka Maizono lay slump against the wall, a knife sticking out of her belly, sitting in a pool of her own blood.  Makoto did the only thing he could think of; he screamed in terror, and fainted, falling backwards onto the carpet of the bedroom as the world blurred around him.

 

XXX

 

Kyoko continued to stare at the doorway, her eyes betraying her concern despite her neutral expression.  Makoto’s outburst and exit showed a decisiveness that both impressed and worried her. Before she could ponder it any further, she heard a deathly scream that made her blood run cold.

 

_Makoto!  You foolish boy, I told you not to do anything rash!_

 

She stood up and yelled “COME ON!” before walking briskly through the entryway, leaving everyone confused, but obediently followed her.  

 

It wasn’t long before they reached Makoto’s room where everyone save for Kyoko gasped in horror at the same frightful view that Makoto had witnessed, although her eyes had widened in shock at the grizzly scene.  Toko was especially horrified; she had taken to standing on the other side of the doorway out of fear.

 

“Ok...this school prank is no longer funny...” Hiro spoke, making Kyoko roll her eyes.

 

_This was never a school prank, Hiro.  This killing game is real…_

 

“Oh my god; what happened in here?”

 

Hina was in shock; this whole scene put things in a rather grizzly light for everyone.  Only Kyoko and Byakuya kept anything close to neutrality on their faces. Everyone then noticed how the bathroom door was ajar, and out of the corner of her eye Kyoko could spot a human hand lying on the floor.  Kyoko took a deep breath and walked over to the door, pushing it open. What she saw made even her want to vomit; Makoto passed out in front of Sayaka’s bloody corpse. Everyone gasped at the sight and held down a similar urge.

 

“Who...who could have done such a thing?”

 

Hina stuttered, with tears in her eyes.  Chihiro was in the same boat, while Mondo and Taka were shaking in anger.  Forcing herself to focus, Kyoko laid two fingers on Makoto’s wrist, then stood up and revealed “He just fainted; he’ll be alright.”

 

_Physically yes, but emotionally?  Sayaka wasn’t just someone he just met; she knew him from high school and was getting to know him better.  He’ll be devastated once he finds out…_

 

Before any of them could interject further, a familiar ring rang in their ears as the nearest monitor lit up to show Monokuma’s face.

 

“Attention, would the remaining students please gather at the gymnasium at the earliest convenience for an emergency assembly?  Since this is the first time that a body has been discovered, an orientation ceremony is required for all surviving students. That is all.”

 

Mondo seethed with rage as he roared “How could that pile of bolts think of calling an assembly at a time like this?”

 

“Yes, there’s no sense in it!”  Taka concurred. “Sayaka’s dead, Makoto’s unconscious, we should be tending to our deceased and wounded comrades, not gathering for an assembly!”

 

“That may be true, but it’s probably our best bet to go anyways.”

 

As everyone tried to voice their objections, Kyoko shot them down by continuing “With Sayaka murdered, we’re already down one, and you of all people should be aware of the penalty for disobeying Monakuma, right Mondo?”

 

The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader shuffled in silent concession.

 

“We don’t need to make unnecessary sacrifices.  We need to pick our battles carefully, and there’s no positive that could come from picking a fight on this.  Besides...this may yield some valuable information about Sayaka’s murder. Would you forgo that opportunity out of something like timing?”

 

Rubbing his head nervously, Hiro asked “Okay, I agree with you on this one, but...what about Makoto?  I mean...he’s not exactly dead, and we can’t just leave him alone like this...”

 

Kyoko smiled, making Hiro nervous.

 

“Well, Hiro, since you’re so concerned about Makoto, why don’t you be the one to carry him to the gymnasium with us?”

 

“M...me?  But I...”

 

Hiro shut up as everyone else glared at him, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

 

“Fine; I’ll haul him over.”

 

With that, Hiro hoisted Makoto into his arms, following Kyoko as she walked out of the room.  Throughout the entire walk to the gymnasium, Kyoko had her head cocked just enough to be staring at Makoto’s distressed expression, her eyes softening in concern.

 

_Whatever happens, it’s not going to be good for Makoto…_

 

Eventually they reached the gymnasium and gathered in the center.  Hiro huffed and panted as he ran up to join everyone.

 

“Okay...I carried him all the way here...now what do I do with him?”

 

Kyoko glanced over to one of the bleachers  and replied “Place him against that bleacher over there.  Make sure he’s sitting up.”

 

Grumbling slightly, Hiro did as she asked, placing Makoto at an angle so that the bleacher would support his enough that he wouldn’t slide on his back.  Making his way to everyone else, the Ultimate Clairvoyant asked “Okay, now what?”

 

“...Now we wait...” Kyoko replied as everyone stared at Makoto, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

 

XXX

 

Makoto groaned, the world coming into clarity as he gingerly stood up, noticing the other students looking at him with worried expressions on their faces.

 

_Am...am I dreaming…_

 

Makoto’s eyes then widened as the memory of discovering Sayaka’s corpse rewound itself in his mind.

 

_Sayaka…_

 

Makoto bent over as if to vomit, then Hina rushed over to support him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Panting to keep himself under control, he meekly asked “So...that wasn’t a dream?  What I saw...”

 

Byakuya confirmed it, causing Makoto to sink to his knees in despair.  A sense of urgency coming over him, he started to dash towards the exit until Kyoko grabbed his arm to restrain him.  Try as he might, he couldn’t escape her iron grip. Byakuya and Mondo yelled at him that it wouldn’t matter how many times he checked; Sayaka was dead, and nothing would change that.  Makoto though was inconsolable.

 

“WHY ARE WE ALL HANGING OUT IN THE GYM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?”

 

Makoto’s tears finally leaked from his eyes, his arm finally going limp as he stopped resisting.  He meekly cried, mourning over the loss of his former classmate. Kyoko’s eyes softened as she took pity on the boy in her grasp.

 

“None of us want to be here right now, either.”

 

As Kyoko spoke softly, the others revealed that Monokuma had asked them to come, and assured Makoto that they had thought of protesting under the circumstances.

 

“I’m the one who convinced them to come.  Right now, we need to do whatever he says.  We’re his prisoners, right? It’s not a good idea to defy him without reason.  We don’t need to make any more sacrifices than we already have.”

 

Defiant, Makoto roared “Why should we listen to anything he has to say?  It’s obvious he’s the one who killed Sayaka!”

 

“I would never do that!”

 

Monokuma soon popped out of nowhere, shooting down Makoto’s accusation that he was responsible for Sayaka’s murder.  He revealed that one of Makoto’s classmates had committed the murder, and when Byakuya hypothesized that the killer had already graduated as per Monokuma’s rules, Monokuma cackled before explaining the class trial process.

 

The high stakes trial system left everyone horrified, with Taka stammering “If we get the culprit right, then only they die.  But if we get it wrong...all the rest of us get...executed?”

 

_You...you want us to send one of our own to the gallows?  And if we get it wrong, then we all die? What kind of warped justice system is this?_

 

Junko apparently had the same thought, outright refusing to take part in it, followed by stomping on Monokuma when he rushed at her.  However, that led to perhaps the most gruesome sight that Makoto had ever seen; Monokuma made several spears materialize out of thin air, impaling Junko all over her body.  He watched with horror as the light left Junko’s eyes and she fell to the floor, dead.

 

_First Sayaka, now Junko…_

 

“..Why did you have to kill her?  Didn’t you say you would put her in prison or something?”

 

“I changed my mind.”

 

“No, you’ve been wanting to kill this entire time.”

 

Makoto watched the exchange between Kyoko and Monokuma with amazed horror, his mind still trying to solidify that this was actually happening.  After receiving the Monokuma file, Makoto latched on to Monokuma’s admission that the surveillance cameras caught the murder.

 

_Wait, so you know who killed her and you won’t tell us?!_

 

“Wait, so then...you know who killed Sayaka?”

 

Monokuma revealed that if he hadn’t, he couldn’t possibly pass a fair sentence.

 

_Yeah, more like you couldn’t fairly torture us, you monster!_

 

“That’s a good point.  The judge has to be able to make the proper decision.  That’s...somehow comforting.”

 

_Comforting?  Kyoko, how exactly is this comforting???_

 

Monokuma wished everyone luck, then vanished out of sight, leaving Makoto trembling in shock and denial.

 

_This isn’t happening.  It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream…_

 

“Makoto...”

 

The soft voice pulled Makoto back to reality.  Kyoko had laid her hand on his shoulder as she stared him in the eye.

 

“Now’s no time to wallow in your depression.  The worst thing we can do right now is lose all faith in each other.  That would lead to the same disastrous result as having total faith in everyone else.”

 

She then turned to everyone else and advised “Cooperation is absolutely key at this point.  Who you decide to trust or not trust is, of course, up to you.”

 

“Continuing to think about and talk about the deceased certainly isn’t going to help anything.”

 

Makoto felt irritation bubble up within him at Celeste’s comment.  Before he could say anything, Hina retorted his thoughts.

 

“S-Saying stuff like that is just - !”

 

Sighing, Celeste reasoned “How many times have I told you?  Anyone who can’t adapt...will die. Death is the only thing awaiting those who are unable or unwilling to adapt.  If that happens, you have only yourself to blame.”

 

“What an awful thing to say!  Especially after what’s happened!”

 

Before the two girls could continue to argue, Kyoko brought them back on track by saying “Right now, exposing the killer is the most important thing.  Because if we don’t, we’re all going to die here.”

 

Everyone mumbled their agreement, if for no other reason than self-preservation.  With that, discussion centered on the details in the Monokuma file. Celeste then noted that the murder took place in Makoto’s room, causing most of the stares to fall squarely on Makoto.

 

_Wait, you...you think I was responsible?_

 

Makoto tried to explain that he and Sayaka had traded rooms and why, but it seemed to do nothing to alleviate their suspicions.  It was then that Kyoko centered the conversation back to the investigation.

 

“I’d advise everyone from drawing premature judgments on this case.  We’re going to find out who the killer is...Because if we don’t, we’re all going to die here.  Before we start searching for Sayaka’s killer, we need to decide what to do about securing the crime scene.”

 

It was decided that Mondo and Sakura would watch the crime scene to prevent tampering.  

 

With that detail set, Kyoko finished “Are we all done talking?  We need to begin our investigation soon. At this point, we should split up.  We need to get to the bottom of this and find out who killed Sayaka. We’ll have to collect clues to form a foundation, then construct an argument to come to a final decision.  If we get this wrong...Well, do I really have to say any more?”

 

With everyone chilled at the prospect of getting it wrong, Kyoko left the gymnasium, saying “Everyone pray for good luck” before vanishing out of sight.

 

Soon most of Class 78 followed suit, leaving Makoto alone with Chihiro and Hiro in the gymnasium.

 

_I have to find out who did it...who really killed Sayaka.  I’ll bring them light, and prove my innocence._ Makoto looked down at Junko’s corpse as he finished _Otherwise, we all die…_


	5. Chapter One: To Survive  Part Four: The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sayaka and Junko dead, Makoto investigates to clear his name of murder. Does anyone believe his innocence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Four covers up to the end of the investigation of Chapter One in the game. Edits are minor in scope. Enjoy!

Makoto gulped and entered his room, Mondo and Sakura standing against the wall as Kyoko kneeled in a corner.

 

“Hey, Kyoko...what are you doing?”

 

Without turning to him, she replied “Isn’t it obvious?  I’m searching.”

 

Figuring that was all he’s get out of Kyoko, Makoto turned to inspect his room when Kyoko stood up and asked “Are you a clean freak?”

 

_ What does my cleanliness have to do with Sayaka’s killer? _

 

Makoto was caught off guard by her out-of-the-blue question, but replied “No, I don’t think so.”

 

_ Then that confirms it... _

 

Kyoko smiled and mused “Interesting.  Just as I suspected, there’s something very unusual about your room.”

 

“Unusual?  What do you mean?”

 

_ I mean, I don’t normally decorate with metal plates and surveillance cameras, but I don’t see what makes my room so different from everyone else’s… _

 

“I’ve searched your floor from one corner to another...and I didn’t find one single strand of hair.  Not one hair from the victim, and not one hair from you, even though you’ve been living here.”

 

_ Of course; it wouldn’t make sense for there to be no hair here, since I don’t obsess about keeping my room clean. _

 

Makoto then spotted the lint roller by his bed and grabbed it, inspecting it.  His eyes widened with epiphany, the dots slowly connecting in his head.

 

“Kyoko, my lint roller’s been used, but I haven’t touched it at all in the three days that I’ve been living here!”

 

“Very interesting...Your room didn’t have a single hair in it, and someone used your lint roller without your knowledge.  In other words...someone other than you came in and scrubbed your room clean.”

 

_ That just leaves one question… _

 

“Was it Sayaka, or the killer?”

 

_ Looks like we’re coming to the same line of thinking… _

 

“That’s the question, isn’t it?”

 

XXX

 

Makoto stumbled out of the bathroom, his face green with nausea after investigating Sayaka’s corpse and seeing her blood stain the tiles.  He took deep breaths to compose himself, until he felt Kyoko’s hand on his shoulder, her eyes swirling with sympathy.

 

“I know it’s not pretty to look at, but it looks like you found it, right Makoto?  The bloody numbers...That’s most likely Sayaka’s dying message.”

 

“What do you mean by dying message?”

 

Shaking her head, Kyoko elaborated “It’s something a victim writes right before they die, usually as a way to tell people who killed them.  But generally, whoever writes it doesn’t make it totally obvious. They’ll either write it somewhere the killer wouldn’t notice, or write it out in code or something.”

 

Makoto looked at Kyoko in awe, amazed at her expansive knowledge about investigation.

 

“Wow, that’s pretty incredible.”

 

“Have you ever heard of Ellery Queen?”

 

“Who?”

 

Shaking his head, Kyoko looked at him with pity.

 

“Never mind...we still have to solve this case...”

 

_ Right, so 11037...Sayaka wrote that as she died...but what does it mean?  It was really her final message...It’s as if she wrote it with life itself. _

 

“Do you often talk like an aspiring poet, Makoto?”

 

“H...huh?”

 

“You were going on about how her message was written with life itself.”

 

Makoto blushed, embarrassed at how he had been talking without realizing it.

 

Kyoko smirked and assured him “Don’t feel embarrassed.  It actually wasn’t half-bad. If we get out of this alive, you’ll have to show me what other works of poetry you’ve come up with.”

 

Makoto blushed even harder and murmured “Let’s just get back to the task at hand...”

 

Kyoko nodded and revealed “The way she wrote the numbers makes me think she wanted to use her body to block them.  If she wrote them in that location, while she was sitting the way we found her...it means she must have wrote them by turning only her hand toward the wall.  If you were to write something in that position, do you know what the result would be?”

 

“The result?”

 

Kyoko shook her head and replied cryptically “Think about it.”

 

_ If I just give him all the answers, he’ll never be able to move forward… _

 

_ Why is she keeping secrets from me?  I don’t have the patience for this nonsense! _

 

Kyoko laid her hand on his shoulder and assured “I know this is frustrating, but you need to uncover the mystery of this case yourself...Otherwise, the case will end and you’ll remain unconvinced.”

 

_ Is that why she’s being so cryptic?  I guess I can understand that...doesn’t make me feel any better though… _

 

“There’s one other thing I wanted to ask you about.  Do you know how the door to your bathroom got broken?”

 

_ Broken… _

 

Makoto’s eyes widened in realization as he answered “Oh, you mean how it gets stuck?”

 

This piece of information threw Kyoko for a loop; she looked at him in surprise and exclaimed “Gets stuck?”

 

“Yeah, the door doesn’t quite fit the frame right.  But once you learn the trick, it opens no problem.”

 

Kyoko’s eyes closed as the gears started turning in her head, the answer to the puzzle becoming more clear to her.

 

“So the door doesn’t quite fit the frame, huh?  But actually, I’m referring to the broken doorknob.”

 

“The doorknob?”

 

_ I thought the frame was the only problem.  The knob is relevant too? _

 

“You didn’t notice?  Well, just try closing the bathroom door.  I’m sure you’ll see right away what I’m talking about.”

 

Confused, Makoto did as she asked and started to reach for the knob, only to find that it was hanging on by a single screw.

 

“What...what the heck?”

 

Kyoko smiled and revealed “Someone must have used a screwdriver or something similar to unscrew it.  Whatever it was, it’s obvious this was intentional.”

 

“WHAT!  This was intentional?  Why would someone want to do that?”

 

“I guess maybe they were trying to get the door unlocked and ended up breaking the whole thing.”

 

_ But why would someone need to break down my door?  It doesn’t lock… _

 

Kyoko meanwhile was close to solving this mystery, but had one more question bugging her.

 

“I have just one more question for you...You mentioned earlier that your bathroom door would get stuck, right?  Did you tell anyone about that?”

 

“N...No.  Just Sayaka, when we switched rooms.  It was pretty last-minute, so I wouldn’t have had an opportunity to tell anyone else even if I wanted to.”

 

“So what you’re saying is, only you and Sayaka knew about it...Hmm...interesting.  Then that clears that up.”

 

_ Clears what up?  I’m so confused… _

 

Kyoko turned on her heel and walked out of the room, calling out “Well, see you later” leaving Makoto dumbfounded.

 

_ You didn’t kill Sayaka, Makoto.  Of that, I can be sure… _

 

XXX

 

It wasn’t long before Monokuma called everyone to start the class trial.  Everyone was now standing on the other side of the red doors, waiting for the elevator to arise.  Makoto stood around, tense and nervous. 

 

Kyoko had her poker face on as she murmured “Let’s get started.”

 

_ Easy for you to say; you’re not the automatic suspect here… _

 

At last, the elevator appeared, the door opening.  Everyone in front of them quickly filed in, anxious to get this trial over with.  Before he could step in, a question from Kyoko stopped Makoto in his tracks.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

_ Is it obvious? _

 

“I said it before, but it’s up to you to uncover the mysteries surrounding this case yourself.  If you don’t, you’ll never come to grips with the truth.”

 

_ Okay, okay, I get it! _

 

Pushing aside his nerves, Makoto took a deep breath and followed Kyoko, a feeling of dread washing over him as the elevator descended into the courtroom.  Though to Makoto, it felt more like an elevator into hell.

 

_ Let’s do this! _

 


	6. Chapter One: To Survive  Part Five: Makoto's Innocence Proven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sayaka's murder trial begins, Makoto faces nearly insurmountable odds as almost everyone is automatically convinced of his guilt. Can he prove his innocence before the vote?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This covers up to the part of the first trial where Makoto proves his innocence. Edits from the original version are extremely minor. Enjoy!

“Before we move on and start the trial, can I ask a question real quick?  What’s going on with...those pictures?”

 

Makoto felt nauseous as he saw what Kyoko was referring to; In the circle of seats stood two greyed-out portraits of Junko and Sayaka, with big red Xs across their faces.

 

Monokuma put on a pitying voice and replied “I’d feel awful if they got left out just because they died.”

 

_ Yeah right; if you really felt awful, you wouldn’t have trapped us in this Killing game to begin with! _

 

With that, the first class trial had begun.  The jury started out by clarifying the scene of the crime and the type of murder weapon.  It wasn’t long until Leon and Toko tried to blame Makoto for the murder, making the boy want to bang his head against the railing.

 

_ I told you, it wasn’t me! _

 

He however didn’t have to say anything in his defense, as Kyoko interjected “Let’s draw our conclusions after we’ve presented our arguments.  Otherwise, what’s the point of the trial?”

 

“Well, we can talk all we want, it’s not gonna change that conclusion...” Leon huffed.

 

_ Methinks thou doth protest too much.  What are you hiding, Leon?  _ “I don’t think that’s true at all.  I’m sure if we keep at it, something new will reveal itself.”

 

The trial continued with further debate, then hit another snag when Hina was accused of being Makoto’s accomplice when she confirmed that Makoto never went into the dining hall when she was there.  When asked by Byakuya what would happen if a killer had an accomplice, Monokuma clarified that only a killer could graduate.

 

“So in other words, two people can work together, but one of them has no chance of profiting from it…” Kyoko clarified.

 

Monokuma confirmed that, along with the fact that there were no accomplices in this murder.  With that particular detail, the trial continued to progress. It was eventually revealed via process of elimination that Sayaka had taken the knife earlier, much ot Makoto’s shock.  Unfortunately, this fact also turned suspicion back onto Makoto, as Byakuya theorized that he still could have killed her with it.

 

_ I’m telling you, I didn’t kill her!  Why won’t you believe me?! _

 

“Hold on.  It’s still too early to decide conclusively that Makoto is the killer, wouldn’t you say?  Because you see, if the room did belong to the killer, then they did something most bewildering.  And until we unravel that little mystery, you simply can’t declare that he’s the killer.”

 

_ Kyoko...you seem to be the only one actively defending me in this trial...but why? _

 

When asked for clarification, Kyoko elaborated “Something was missing from the scene of the crime that by all rights should have been there.  You know what I’m talking about, don’t you Makoto?”

 

_ Something missing that should have been there...I got it! _

 

“There wasn’t a single hair on the floor!”

 

Kyoko smiled as Makoto explained that if he was indeed the culprit, there should have been some of his hair lying around since he was living there.  When Celeste theorized that the culprit had wanted to remove evidence of Sayaka being there, Kyoko corrected “No. If that were the case, they would have had to do something about the body itself, not just her hair.”

 

When Leon then asked why hair hadn’t even been there, Kyoko answered “The killer got rid of it all, of course.  To remove any trace that they had ever been there.”

 

It was Mondo who realized the truth first; at his exclamation, Kyoko finished “Precisely.  It’s simply beyond reason to believe that the room’s owner and the killer are one and the same.”

 

_ I couldn’t have said it better myself.  Kyoko, thank you… _

 

Makoto’s hopes were deflated however when Taka expressed skepticism, asking if that detail alone could serve as the basis for such a critical decision.

 

_ Come on Taka; I didn’t do it! _

 

Yet again, Kyoko came to Makoto’s defense when she replied “No.  There are other reasons that prove why Makoto couldn’t have done it.”

 

At Sakura’s insistence, Kyoko continued “Do you remember anything remarkable about the bathroom at the scene?  Sayaka was attacked in the main room first, then fled into the bathroom, right?”

 

When Mondo confirmed those events, Kyoko continued “And how did the killer get into the bathroom.  Did they have any trouble with it?”

 

Celeste expressed confusion, but Kyoko clarified “It’s fairly certain that the killer had some trouble getting into the bathroom...There was clear evidence left behind.  Do you remember, Makoto?”

 

_ Clear evidence left behind...I got it! _

 

“You’re talking about the doorknob, right?”

 

Makoto clarified how the doorknob had almost completely fallen off.  Chihiro looked confused, asking what it meant.

 

“In trying to bypass the lock, they ended up nearly removing the entire doorknob.  This is another bewildering act for the room’s owner. It proves Makoto is beyond suspicion.”

 

Leon tried to shoot down that theory, insisting that if a door is locked, then you’d have no choice but to break it.

 

_ Why are you so insistent on pinning this on me, Leon?  I didn’t commit murder! _

 

Makoto didn’t know whether to feel irritated or desperate.  Kyoko merely shook her head and took a counter-shot.

 

“You still don’t see?  Okay, then...Let’s take another look at how the incident unfolded.  Hopefully that will help you understand. The incident took place in Makoto’s room.  Sayaka was first attacked in the main room. She then fled into the bathroom...”

 

As the debate went on, Makoto explained that his bathroom door got stuck because it didn’t fit the frame quite right.  

 

“So the reason the door didn’t open was just because it was stuck...But the killer didn’t know that, and assumed it was locked.  So they tore apart the doorknob to get in” Kyoko clarified.

 

After Celeste expressed skepticism that the killer would have made a mistake regarding something that was common knowledge, Myoko smiled and countered “The killer could easily make that mistake, thanks to one important detail about the scene of the crime…”

 

_ One important detail...I got it! _

 

“The killer must not have realized that it was my room” Makoto concluded.

 

Hifumi expressed shock at such a rookie mistake, causing Kyoko to smile and retort “And yet, he’s absolutely right.  Well, to be more specific...What the killer didn’t know was that Makoto and Sayaka had switched rooms. Which is what led to the misunderstanding about the bathroom.  If Sayaka had been in her own room, then…”

 

Taka and Sakura concluded that there would have been a lock to break through had Sayaka been in her room, and that in Makoto’s room such force would have been unnecessary.  Kyoko nodded in confirmation.

 

“Ultimately, we can’t know if it came open by force or simply by accident, but...The killer must have been considerably confused, with no idea how they actually got the door opened.”

 

Since Makoto wouldn’t have needed to do this if he was the culprit, the revelation cleared Makoto of immediate suspicion and refocused the debate.  Makoto looked at Kyoko with gratitude.

 

_ Kyoko...I owe you my life! _


	7. Chapter One: To Survive  Part Six: The Truth Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his innocence proven, Makoto is hit with a bombshell revelation by the mysterious Kyoko. Can he refocus his attention to finding the true killer? Or will everyone get executed at the hands of his incompetence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Six covers the rest of Chapter One's trial. Expanded on the closing argument from the previous version. Enjoy!

As much as he wanted to, this was no time to burst into joyful tears and shout his gratitude to the sky.  

 

_ If we don’t determine Sayaka’s killer, it’ll all be for naught… _

 

With that, the trial continued to how the culprit could have gotten into the room in the first place.  When Hifumi suggested that Sayaka had let the killer in, Makoto shot back that since she was already so scared, she wouldn’t have opened the door for anyone, even him.

 

“...What if her being scared was a lie?”

 

Makoto stared at Kyoko in horror as those words left her lips.  The mere thought of Sayaka lying to him about something so serious was unthinkable.

 

Shaking his head, Makoto yelled “Why would she lie about something like that?”

 

Looking at him in pity, she replied calmly “I know you don’t want to consider it, but look at this and tell me...can you still deny the possibility?”

 

She passed Makoto a shaded piece of paper that caused him to gape in shock; it was a note from Sayaka asking someone to come to her room in secret.

 

“I found a notepad during my search, and I shaded in the top sheet with a pencil.  And these are the words that appeared.”

 

Hina recalled how she had seen that on detective shows, to which Kyoko replied “It’s a pretty old-fashioned technique, but even the classics can be surprisingly useful sometimes.”

 

_ Interesting?  You hit me with the bombshell that Sayaka Maizono, my friend from middle school, may have been lying to me, and you decide it’s a good time to talk casually about detective techniques from old books and movies? _

 

As Makoto’s eye twitched in irritation at the two women, Kyoko continued “Oh, and I should also mention...I found the notepad on the desk in Makoto’s room.”

 

That vaporized Makoto’s irritation in an instant, replacing it with the shock and denial that had plagued it before the tangent.

 

_ Wh...What?  In my room? _

 

“Which means, only someone who had been in Makoto’s room before the incident could have written it.”

 

As Byakuya deduced that only Makoto or Sayaka could have written it, Kyoko asked “So, Makoto...did you write this?”

 

“N...no”

 

“Of course you didn’t.  Because the note also bears a perfectly legible signature - Sayaka’s signature.”

 

_ She lied to me...why? _  “But why...why would she write that?”

 

“The note was likely her way of getting in touch with a certain someone.  She must have slid it under their door to let them know she wanted to meet with them in secret.”

 

Celeste tried to shoot down that theory, saying that if the killer had gotten the note that they would have gone to where Makoto was sleeping, but was surprised to find out that not only had the rooms been switched, but the nameplates as well.

 

“That’s right.  The nameplates got switched, just like the rooms themselves.  As a result, the nameplate on Sayaka’s room actually had Makoto’s name.  And the nameplate on Makoto’s room had Sayaka’s.”

 

When Byakuya and Chihiro realized that the killer would have ended up at Makoto’s room due to the swap, Kyoko continued “Plus, their rooms are right next to each other.  So switching the nameplates would be no problem. And the one who switched the names was...Well of course it wasn’t you, right Makoto?”

 

Makoto could only nod in confirmation.

 

_ So who swapped the plates...no...it couldn’t be...but it’s the only explanation… _

 

“Sayaka...”

 

Kyoko nodded, elaborating “You can also infer as much from her note…She specifically tells the reader to check the nameplate.  She would only have written that if she knew the nameplates had been switched.”

 

When Chihiro wondered why she wanted to switch them at all, Kyoko explained “She wanted someone to come to the room she was in, and also hide the fact that it was Makoto’s room.”

 

When Hina wondered why anyone would do something so perplexing, Kyoko mused “To understand that...we first need to understand what happened after she invited the person into the room.  That’s where the answer lies…”

 

Celeste mused that the answer lay within the initial struggle, to which Kyoko confirmed “Yes, I think you’re right.”

 

With their efforts refocused, the debate continued to what happened with the golden sword in Makoto’s room.  Hiro hypothesized that the killer grabbed the sword and attacked Sayaka with it right out of the gate. Makoto shot that theory down, clarifying that the scratches on the sheath would have made it impossible to be used first in the fight.  

 

When Hifumi asked how the sheath got damaged, Kyoko explained “If they got attacked with the kitchen knife, maybe they grabbed the sword as a defensive impulse.  In that situation, there wouldn’t be any time to actually unsheathe the sword.”

 

Taka hypothesized that the culprit grabbed the kitchen knife first, then took the sword from Sayaka and killed her.  Kyoko however shot that theory down with a shake of her head.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t think Sayaka used the sword to defend herself.”

 

When Leon asked why, Kyoko explained “Because she never held the sword at all.  There’s a certain part of her body that makes this clear.”

 

_ A certain part of her body...wait...I got it!   _ “You’re talking about her palms, right?”

 

Kyoko nodded her head, and Makoto explained how if she did use the sword, then the gold coating would have been all over her palms, and since it was so early in the morning, the water wouldn’t have been working so she couldn’t have washed it off.  That had left only one possibility of events, leaving Makoto dumbfounded in horror.

 

“Sayaka?  She took the knife?”   _ W...why?  She couldn’t have… _

 

“Now do you understand?  She wasn’t a blameless victim in this.”

 

As Makoto frantically argued with the others about the possibility that Sayaka had planned to commit murder and implicate Makoto in her place, Monokuma complained and whined that the argument was being derailed.

 

“Makoto, right now you just need to concentrate on figuring out the answer to this mystery.  If we can’t uncover who murdered Sayaka, it’s over for all of us.”

 

Still emotional, Makoto took several deep breaths as he thought  _ Okay, there will be time to figure out Sayaka’s motives later.  Right now we need to expose who actually killed her, or as Kyoko said, we’ll all die. _

 

Leon tried to object that there weren’t any more clues to go on, but Makoto objected that there was one clue left; Sayaka’s dying message.

 

Leon appeared confused, until Kyoko clarified “The dying message.  She wrote something on the wall behind her, remember? 11037, written in her own blood.  There must be a clue about the killer hidden in there.”

 

Chihiro confessed that she couldn’t see any meaning in the numbers, to which Kyoko smiled and interjected “...Of course.  It’s because they’re not numbers.”

 

_ They’re not numbers?  Then...what are they? _

 

Hifumi hypothesized that the 11 was actually an N, but everyone was still stumped until Kyoko advised “Rotate the image 180 degrees.”

 

_ Rotate the image...wait a minute...I see now...L-E-O-N.  Oh god, I’ve got it! _

 

Makoto immediately accused Leon of the murder, to which he objected that it was just random squiggles that looked like his name.

 

“No, it’s not random at all.  She wrote that message on the wall behind her as she was leaning up against it.  In that position, she couldn’t move to write normally, and had to write upside down as it were.  And as a result...When you look at it standing in front of her, it ends up getting flipped. Try it for yourself if you want.  Write something sitting like her, and the letters will be inverted.”

 

Leon continued to object that he wasn’t the killer, to which Kyoko objected “If you’re not the killer, then why did you try to destroy the evidence?  You know what I’m talking about, right Makoto? The evidence Leon tried to get rid of?”

 

_ The evidence Leon tried to get rid of...wait a minute...I’ve got it! _

 

“The burnt shirt piece?”

 

Nodding, Kyoko continued “As the killer stabbed Sayaka, they must have gotten some of her blood on them.  And to dispose of the shirt covered in the victim’s blood, they threw it into the incinerator.”

 

“But one piece got burnt off and left behind...” Celeste realized.

 

“And the killer didn’t notice.  If they had, they most certainly would have panicked.  Isn’t that right, Leon?”

 

Leon tried to object that a single piece of fabric couldn’t prove that he was guilty.  Makoto agreed, but elaborated that other things would reveal the truth, causing Kyoko to smile.

 

“Are you finally starting to understand?  The answers to all the riddles are right here.”

 

With that, the debate centered on how the shirt got put into the incinerator, which was locked behind the gate in the trash room.  Leon tried to pin it on Hifumi, since he as on trash duty that week. Makoto hypothesized that the killer took Hiro’s crystal ball from the laundry room and threw it through the gaps in the gate to hit the incinerator switch, then balled up the shirt and tossed it into the incinerator.  

 

“All you have to do is look at the scene to know that the killer never actually went inside the trash room.  The shards of broken glass, the incinerator left running, the piece of shirt that escaped the fire...If the killer had been on cleaning duty, the evidence would have been taken care of much more thoroughly.”

 

When Makoto pointed out that such a feat would have been no challenge for the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon started to sweat, ranting that it was all wrong, causing Kyoko to smirk.

 

_ Gotcha!   _ “You still won’t admit it?  Okay then...Makoto go ahead and review the incident one more time to make his crime perfectly clear.  And with that, we can end this…”

 

Nodding, Makoto thought  _ Alright, this it it… _  “Last night, the killer went to the room Sayaka was in.  In other words, my room. From what we can tell, Sayaka invited that person there intending to kill them.”   _ Why did it have to go this far? _

 

Makoto shook the thought form his head, refocusing on the case.

 

“She attacked them with the knife she’d taken from the kitchen earlier...but then something happened that she wasn’t prepared for.  They grabbed the fake sword I’d put in my room, and fought back.”  _ Why did you even give me that fake sword in the first place?  What could even have been gained from it? _

 

Makoto cleared his mind again, stopping his tangent before it could go further and derail the argument.

 

“During the struggle, a strike from the sword broke Sayaka’s right wrist...And that’s when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife.  Finding herself cornered, Sayaka panicked and ran into the bathroom. The killer went after her, but couldn’t get the bathroom door open.  What they didn’t know was that my bathroom door got stuck easily, and there was a trick to opening it. Sayaka knew about that because I’d told her, but of course the killer had no way of knowing.“

 

Makoto looked to Leon, who was sweating buckets as Makoto continued to detail his crime.

 

_ Why, Leon?  The danger was over; why couldn’t you have just stayed in your room and locked the door?  Then nobody would have died… _  “So instead, the killer forced the door open, took the kitchen knife...and stabbed Sayaka.”

 

Makoto gulped down sobs as he recounted Sayaka’s departure, Leon’s eyes tinged with guilt and Kyoko looking at Makoto with pity as she comprehended just how difficult it was for him to detail his friend’s death.

 

“But with what strength she had remaining, Sayaka left a dying message...To keep the killer from noticing, she wrote it on the wall behind her...And with that, all her strength was gone.  With Sayaka dead, the killer quickly began destroying the evidence. First they took off their shirt, which was covered in their victim’s blood. Then they took the lint roller in my room and cleaned up the entire area.  They wanted to make sure they got rid of any trace they’d ever been there...Afterwards, the killer headed to the trash room to destroy their bloody shirt. They tried to burn the shirt using the incinerator there. But the trash room was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access to the incinerator.”

 

Makoto looked over at Leon, his confidence growing as he moved past Sayaka’s death in the argument.

 

_ This is it...this is the part that proves Leon’s guilt! _  “So they came up with a plan to use Hiro’s crystal ball, which he’d left in the laundry room.  The killer managed to throw the ball through the gap in the gate and hit the incinerator’s switch.  For any normal person, that’d be an impossible throw, but the killer had the confidence to take a shot.  And that’s because the killer was the Ultimate Baseball Star! The crystal ball, thrown with absolute precision, hit the switch on the incinerator...which then quickly roared to life.”

 

Makoto looked over at Leon, whose face read “Busted” as Makoto cited his baseball skills as proof of his guilt.

 

“Having destroyed the final piece of evidence, they left the area with I imagine, a sigh of relief.  But there was one thing they missed...Part of the shirt they’d thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the incinerator.  The killer didn’t notice this, and so left behind a piece of indisputable evidence.”

 

Leon’s mouth hung open and his eyes widened in shock as Makoto pointed his finger straight at him in accusation.

 

“Isn’t that right...Leon?!”

 

Kyoko smirked, impressed with Makoto’s deduction abilities in his closing argument.

 

_ Well done, Makoto. _

 

“So, Leon...do you object to anything that’s been said?”

 

“Hell yes I object!”

 

“Well then, I guess this is as good a time as any to present the evidence that proves you did it.  Makoto...I believe you’re in possession of that evidence?”

 

_ That evidence...wait...the doorknob, the screws...I’ve got it! _

 

“When the killer removed the screws from the doorknob, they didn’t use anything from your room to do it.  Instead, they must have used something that belonged to them. So what did the killer use?”

 

Makoto realized that they had to use their own toolkit, since Sayaka’s room wouldn’t have had one, so they wouldn’t have thought to ransack Makoto’s room for a toolkit.  Above Leon’s repeated cries of “Stupid”, Makoto made one final demand.

 

“You’re guilty, Leon Kuwata!  I demand you show us what’s inside your toolkit.”   _ This will prove once and for all whether Leon’s guilty or not. _

 

Leon’s string of denials ground to a halt as he realized that he had no hope of turning the argument around.

 

Byakuya turned his glare to the Ultimate Baseball Star as he advised “Bear in mind if it’s been used, be prepared to explain, in minute detail until every single one of us is satisfied.”

 

“And let me say this right now...I lost it isn’t an excuse at this point.”

 

As Kyoko finished, Leon finally stood silent, his mind having broken down as his guilt was exposed for everyone to see.


	8. Chapter One: To Survive  Part Seven: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leon's guilt exposed, Makoto and the rest of Class 78 are forced to watch his grotesque execution and deal with the aftermath. Will Makoto recover from the truth of Sayaka's betrayal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Seven basically covers the last of Chapter One from the game and a scene from Episode 3 of the anime. And with that, the first trial is wrapped up. I'd be interested to know what you thought of how I told Chapter One, so please fele free to let me know your thoughts in the comments section. Enjoy!

In the end, Leon was voted guilty, and everyone was forced to watch as he was tied to a pole and executed via a thousand baseballs at machine-gun velocity.  Shock crossed everyone’s faces save for Kyoko, who was as stoic as ever, and Monokuma, who celebrated with glee.

 

Makoto seethed with anger at the three deaths caused by Monokuma, psychopathic game.  When the bear mocked him about how Sayaka’s betrayal had left him in despair, that was the last straw for Makoto.

 

“FUZAKERU NA!”

 

Everyone looked at the normally peaceful and kind Makoto, shocked by this outburst of rage.

 

“You did this.  It was all your fault, from beginning to end!”

 

He lunged at Monokuma, determined to make him pay for what he had done, but found himself restrained by Kyoko’s firm grip.

 

“No, Makoto; that’s enough.  Don’t lose it. Think about this, you’ll never avenge her if you get killed too.  If you really want to make her enemies pay for what they’ve done, you need to let it go for now.”

 

“Dammit!”

 

Makoto’s arm limped, his eyes closed as he barely held back tears of anger.  Kyoko looked at him with pity, feeling sorry for the boy who had lost his middle school friend and had to clear his name all in one day.  Monokuma cackled with glee as everyone complained that Monokuma was to blame for trapping them inside and making them kill each other. In response, Monokuma taunted them, saying that once the mysteries of the school were solved, everyone would think their living conditions were wonderful.

 

“I feel like there’s some kind of deeper meaning hidden in there…  Just like before…”  _ That’s what everyone is waiting for after all… _  As Kyoko flashed back to the beginning of the trial, she asked “When you say everyone...who exactly are you referring to?”

 

“Sorry, I said everything I’ve got to say.  I need to save some of the fun for later!”

 

Monokuma cackled and disappeared.  Out of the corner of her eye, Kyoko saw the struggle on Makoto’s face, the struggle to remain composed after bearing witness to such horrible things.  Wordlessly, she supported Makoto, her hand resting on his back as they walked back to the elevator and to the dorm rooms. Unable to smile, Makoto merely glanced at her gratefully as they approached his door.  Shakily, Makoto reached into his pocket and pulled out his dorm key. As he struggled to place it in the lock, Kyoko grabbed his hand with her free one to steady it, then helped him twist the key and open the door.  She then helped him to sit down onto the bed. She took one last look at his despair-ridden face as she turned around and walked out, gently closing the door behind her.

 

_ He needs time...as much as I want to tell him some things that couldn’t be brought up during the trial, he needs time to regain his composure so that he can accept them… _

 

As the door closed, Makoto’s mind wandered to those he lost today.

 

_ Sayaka, Junko, Leon.  Why did this have to happen to them?  And why did Sayaka lie to me like this?  I thought we were friends. No, I can’t blame her entirely.  It’s all one...monster’s fault. Damn that Monokuma! He took away their lives, and for what?  For his entertainment? _

 

Makoto lost his composure; he collapsed onto his back and cried, rivers trailing down his cheeks as he let out the clogged up emotions that had festered during the trial.  And he cried and cried until he couldn’t cry anymore, the soundproof walls ensuring nobody was privy to the torment he felt.

 

XXX

 

After a couple hours, his tears subsided and he felt he could think logically again.  

 

_ I wouldn’t have gotten out alive if Kyoko hadn’t defended me during the trial.  I should probably...no, I NEED to thank her when I see her again… _

 

As he thought this, the doorbell rang twice.  Forcing himself to stand up, he slowly walked over and opened the door to see Kyoko standing on the other side.

 

“Kyo...Kyoko...”

 

Kyoko took note of the tear tracks running down Makoto’s cheeks and the red rings around his eyes, silently worried about his condition.

 

“Makoto.  Can I talk to you for a second?  There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

 

Nodding, Makoto opened the door fully and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and grasping his hands in each other.

 

“It’s about Sayaka, isn’t it?”

 

Kyoko looked at him in surprise, expecting to have to guide him to the answer.

 

“I’m surprised you figured it out.  I told you before the class trial started...You had to figure out the mystery of this case yourself.”

 

_ I really wish I hadn’t, honestly.  I had no idea what Sayaka was planning.  And now that I know the truth, how well do I really know my friends? _

 

“Listen, Makoto.  Sayaka meant to double-cross you.  That’s a fact you can never change.  But even till the very end, she wasn’t sure of her decision.  That’s why...as she lay dying, she was thinking of you.”

 

Makoto scoffed, thinking  _ Yeah right; thinking of how she could betray me!   _ “There’s no way you could know that for sure.  Only Sayaka could tell us, and she’s dead now.”

 

“Even if you can’t ask her, you can infer it, don’t you think?  Her final thought...was how she could protect you.”

 

_ Pro...protect me? _

 

Kyoko smiled as she explained “The fact that she used her last ounce of energy to leave her dying message proves it.  If she didn’t care what happened to you, she never would have left that message. She certainly didn’t have to.”

 

_ I want to believe that, but after what happened today, I don’t know if I’ll be able to trust anyone at face-value ever again.  Maizono tricked me because I was a fool and believed that she wouldn’t kill anyone. Besides, it was probably more for revenge against Leon than concern for me!   _ “Well, maybe all she really wanted was to pay Leon back for killing her.”

 

“That’s certainly one possibility.  But I don’t think that’s what it was.  She was...uncertain. She wasn’t sure she could kill someone...or deceive you.  Which is why her plan failed. Her hesitation attracted failure. It’s almost ironic when you think about it.”

 

_ So she died...because she hesitated?  Because she was unsure? She died...for nothing? _

 

“Kyoko...why are you telling me all this?”

 

_ Because I don’t want you to lose hope.   _ Kyoko gave a comforting smile as she replied “Because...you’re the kind of person who can overcome this.  Because you can move past the deaths of your friends - Sayaka and Leon - and keep moving forward. Without someone like that, the others would never be able to break free of such a desperate situation.”

 

_ Move past their deaths?  I’ll be haunted by this forever; I could never move on…   _ “Kyoko.  I could never move past their deaths.  Sayaka, Junko, Leon, their deaths, their unfulfilled dreams, their anguish; I’m going to carry them with me for the rest of my life!”

 

Kyoko stared at Makoto in surprise, his determination catching her off guard.

 

_ You surprise me again, Makoto Naegi.   _ “So instead of forgetting them...you’re choosing the hard road.  Well, I have high expectations for you.”

 

_ High expectations?  Of what? _

 

Makoto blushed at the thought of the stoic Kyoko holding him in high regard.

 

“By the way...” Kyoko interrupted “I have to admit I’m curious...How did you know I wanted to talk to you about Sayaka?”

 

Makoto smiled as Sayaka’s funniest catchphrase came to mind.

 

_ This is too good to resist… _ ”I’m psychic!”

 

“Huh?”

 

Makoto giggled and replied “Kidding.  I just have good intuition.”

 

_ I can’t believe that worked! _

 

_ He tricked me!  I can’t believe it.  He’s more clever than I thought.  ...At least he’s smiling, though. _

 

Smiling, Kyoko murmured “Like I said, I have high expectations for you.  Now if you’ll excuse me...”

 

As Kyoko turned, Makoto called “Kyoko, wait.”

 

Kyoko turned back, curious at what Makoto had to say to her.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you.  You saved my life back there, Kyoko.  You believed me when nobody else did, and I would be dead now if you hadn’t guided me during the investigation and the trial.  And don’t tell me it was to save your own skin, because you could have exposed Leon without defending me as vigorously as you did.  I owe you my life, Kyoko...”

 

Kyoko looked at Makoto, shocked at his heartfelt expression of gratitude, as well as the tears that were threatening to bubble over the surface of their eyes.  She laid her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up at her smiling face.

 

“You were innocent, that’s all there is to it.  And I know you’ll get through this, Makoto. You have an inner strength that we need right now.  Your optimism is what will keep everyone going in these trying times, and none of us want to see you lose the hope you hold.”

 

Makoto blushed at Kyoko’s praise, who was also slightly blushing at the speech she gave.  Squeezing his shoulder in comfort, she turned around and walked away.

 

Opening the door, she turned around and told him “Sweet dreams, Makoto.”

 

He watched as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.  He clenched his chest with one hand, then laid back and crawled under the blankets, committing her words to memory as he slept.

 

_ I promise, Kyoko.  I won’t lose hope. If I fall into despair, then that’ll only give Monokuma what he wants.  In the memory of Sayaka, Junko, and Leon, I won’t lose my optimism. I’ll let that be my weapon against Monokuma’s sadistic game. _

 

In the room next door, Kyoko let out a sigh of relief, lying down on her bed, having changed into a nightgown matching the purple of her hair.  Her eyes turned to the bouquet of cherry blossoms sitting on the desk nearby.

 

_ He continues to surprise me.  I wouldn’t have expected a man who’s lived through that to show such determination.  I hope...he doesn’t lose his intrigue. _

 

Smiling, she turned out the light, then dozed off, the day’s events having taken their toll on her too.


	9. Chapter Two: Boys’ Life of Despair Part One: A New World and New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the First Trial complete and Leon having been executed for killing Sayaka Maizono, Monokuma opens up a new world to the surviving students. Will they find answers about how they became trapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having been away for so long. Here's Part One of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc. It extends to the end of the first day where they investigate the 2nd floor. Enjoy!

Makoto walked into the dining hall, taking his seat next to Kyoko.  He had just taken a shower, forcing himself to overcome his sense of sorrow and nausea at the fact that his now spotless bathroom was Sayaka Maizono’s grave.  and saw that just as Monokuma said, Sayaka’s corpse and blood had been cleaned away.

 

_ As though it never even happened.  Sayaka… _

 

Makoto recalled Monokuma’s cowardly taunt over the P.A. after Chihiro expressed her own guilt over Leon’s death.

 

Makoto shook his head as he resolved  _ “No, no more tears.  I’ve already spent enough time crying over this.  I have to keep my optimism; otherwise, just like Kyoko said, we’ll lose. _

 

While he was far from smiling, Makoto had steeled his nerves enough that he wasn’t about to burst into tears.

 

“You look better today.  I’m glad...”

 

Kyoko gave a small smile as she munched on an apple, glad to see Makoto’s eyes no longer puffy and that he looked somewhat normal compared to the other day.

 

Makoto smiled back and replied “Well, it’s like you told me; if I can’t keep my optimism, then Monokuma wins.  And I’ll be damned if he kills any more of us with his killing game. So I’ve gotta be hopeful, for everyone’s sake.”

 

Soon enough, everyone else remaining filed in, grabbing their breakfast.  Once everyone had finished eating, a familiar ding rang through the speakers as Monokuma’s face appeared on the monitor.

 

“Attention, student body.  Please proceed to the gymnasium for an assembly.  That is all.”

 

“What’s he gonna do to us this time…?”

 

Kyoko rose and replied “Only one way to find out.  Shall we?”

 

Makoto nodded and walked ahead of her, marching down to the gymnasium with her following closely behind.

 

XXX

 

After making them do pointless exercise, Monokuma revealed that with each completed class trial, a new world within the school would be available for access.  In this case, the second floor, which was where the remaining students found themselves exploring, hoping for some way out. The second floor held a couple of new amenities, including a library, where Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya found themselves exploring.  Kyoko combed through the bookshelved, which obviously hadn’t been used in some time; it wasn’t long that a cloud of dust formed and she had to stand back and wait for it to settle.

 

Still coughing, she advised “It’s remarkably dusty in here.  And the lighting is less than ideal. For a library, it’s not the kind of place I’d want to do much reading in…”

 

_ THIS was Hope’s Peak Academy?  Man, what was I thinking accepting my invitation… _

 

As Makoto continued to look around, he spotted what looked like…

 

_ A laptop? _

 

As he stepped closer to inspect it, Kyoko revealed “Don’t bother, Makoto.  It’s broken. I tried pressing the power button earlier, but nothing happened.”

 

“Broken?  Too bad...”

 

“You didn’t honestly think it would be as simple as Googling our way out of here, did you?”

 

_ Point taken, I guess… _

 

Makoto sighed and looked around some more until he saw a pale envelope the size of a Hallmark greeting card.

 

“Hope’s Peak Academy...”

 

“It was buried under a thick layer of dust.  It must have been sitting there for quite a while...”

 

Makoto jumped, Kyoko’s sudden appearance behind him surprising him.

 

_ Good god, Kyoko, don’t DO that!  My nerves have been frazzled enough these past few days as it is… _

 

Kyoko merely smiled, amused at Makoto’s reaction, and continued “Well, shall we see what’s inside?”

 

To Makoto, it felt like an invasion of privacy, despite how abandoned the school obviously was.  The thought of reading another person’s mail didn’t sit right with Makoto.

 

“But...we shouldn’t read other people’s mail without their permission...”

 

Kyoko rolled her eyes, thinking  _ Oh for god’s sake Makoto; this letter was abandoned.  We can’t afford to act like goody two-shoes just to satisfy your overly considerate morals.   _ A hint of chastisement in her voice, she replied “What we shouldn’t do is leave this here without finding out what’s inside.”  She got up in his face, speaking with a threatening edge “We can’t leave any stone unturned. If you won’t read it, then I will.  Pick one, Makoto Naegi.”

 

Gulping, Makoto thought  _ Remind me never to get on your bad side...Alright Kyoko, you win! _

 

Sighing, Makoto opened the envelope and took out the letter inside, beginning to read it aloud as Kyoko peered over his shoulder.  As he continued to read, his eyes widened with shock. 

 

_ Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world.  We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning with full government support. Our graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field.  However, Hope’s Peak aCademy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary. _

 

Makoto trembled as he considered the implications of what he was reading.

 

_ Serious issues?  Did Hope’s Peak really… _

 

Makoto skimmed through the rest of the letter until he read the confirmation of the conclusion he had jumped to.

 

_ For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations... _

 

When he had finished reading, Makoto had lost his grip on the paper from shock, letting it flutter to his feet.

 

“What the...what does this even mean?”

 

Reaching down to pick up the letter, Kyoko mused “It would seem Hope’s Peak had stopped functioning as a school.  And judging by the amount of dust the letter had collected, it doesn’t seem to have happened recently. If I had to guess, I’d say this letter could be at least a year old.”

 

“A year ago?  But wait; before I got here, I looked stuff up online about the school, and never saw anything about this...”

 

Byakuya mused that if the letter was real, then it must have been part of the mastermind’s plan.

 

“If it is real, though, that does solve one mystery surrounding the school...The reason there are no other students here could be because the school had already closed down.”

 

_ That would also explain why this library is so dusty; if the school hasn’t been in session for at least a year, then it makes sense that nobody would bother to tidy up the library.   _ Turning to Kyoko, he asked “Do you think there’s any connection between that and what’s happening to us now?”

 

Shaking her head, Kyoko replied “I don’t know.  If the two events are in fact connected...uncovering that connection would be a useful clue, on top of figuring out the mastermind’s motive...Although I can’t really say any more until we find more details.”

 

_ Rats; I was hoping she would have figured it out.  I guess it couldn’t possibly be that easy, even for her.   _ Makoto reflected on what they had learned and felt guilty at his resistance to Kyoko’s request.

 

_ I should have trusted her more.  You’d think that after she saved your life, you’d learn to have a little more faith in her, Naegi.  I should apologize for that... _

 

Kyoko turned on her heel and said “I think we’ve found everything useful that we can here.  Shall we head back to the dining hall and see what everyone else has uncovered?”

 

As she walked out the door, Makoto yelled “Hey Kyoko, wait up” as he ran up behind her and followed her back to the first floor.

 

XXX

 

When Makoto and Kyoko got to the dining hall, Taka called the meeting to order.  It was revealed that in addition to a library, the 2nd floor had locker rooms and a pool.  It was also revealed that the bathhouse and warehouse were unlocked. However, as Mondo complained, there was nothing resembling an escape route.  Celeste reminded everyone that to survive, everyone needed to adapt. 

 

As Mondo continued to grumble, Kyoko asked “So, are we done for today?”

 

With nothing left to say, everyone left the dining hall back to their respective rooms.  Makoto followed Kyoko outside and called “Kyoko...”

 

As they approached her door, she asked “What is it, Makoto?”

 

Twiddling his thumbs, Makoto answered “About earlier in the library...I’m sorry I didn’t do as you asked right away when you told me to open that letter.  I should...I should trust your judgment more, especially after you saved my life the other day. But I second-guessed your intuition instead, just because I was uncomfortable opening someone else’s mail.  Please forgive me...”

 

_...That’s why he looked so down when he left the library?  That’s...sweet. _

 

Kyoko smiled, amused at how apologetic Makoto was over something so minor.

 

Turning around, she looked at him with sincerity and replied “There’s nothing to apologize for, Makoto.  I’m sure you were just following the morals that your parents taught you, I’m sure. You have a respect for people’s privacy that many don’t, and I would hate to see you lose that.  I’m not angry, Makoto. Today was just a scenario where respect for privacy wasn’t beneficial to our goal of getting out of here alive.”

 

Makoto stared, amazed at just how much into his personality and thoughts she had read, causing Kyoko to smile in amusement.

 

“Kyoko...”

 

Softly smiling at their resolution to the incident, Kyoko turned around and said “I’m heading to bed.  Good night, Makoto.”

 

The door closed behind her, leaving Makoto to wander back to his room and prepare for bed.


	10. Chapter Two: Boys’ Life of Despair Part Two: Byakuya’s Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Byakuya doesn't show up for breakfast, it throws the other survivors into chaos. Has another murder taken place? Is another trial right around the corner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part Two of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc, covering Byakuya's disappearance and the first day and a half of free time. Enjoy!

Makoto panted as he raced up the stairs; everyone except for Byakuya had come to breakfast.  His loner attitude wouldn’t have worried Makoto normally, but after Taka brought up his concern that something might have happened to Byakuya, Makoto felt his blood run cold.

 

_No no no no...not again!_

 

Seeing visions of Sayaka’s corpse flash in front of his eyes, Makoto shook his head as he burst out the door and raced through the halls, desperate to find Byakuya before it was too late.

 

“BYAKUYA!  BYAKUYA!”

 

_Where are you, Byakuya!  Okay, calm down Makoto, take a deep breath.  He wouldn’t have any reason to be on the first floor, so he must be on the 2nd floor!_

 

Makoto raced up the stairs and past the bathrooms when he heard a familiar voice call out “So you thought to come here, too…”

 

He turned around and sure enough, Kyoko was standing in the hallway, relaxed against the wall.  Perhaps it was because he was already frantic, but the few shreds of Makoto’s calm demeanor snapped.

 

“How can you be so freaking CALM about this, Kyoko?  Barely even one day after we lose Sayaka and Leon, Byakuya goes missing!  If we don’t find him, then...then...”

 

Makoto had been pacing back and forth, unsettling the mysterious Ultimate.  Eventually , Kyoko had had enough of the sight of Makoto's pacing, panicked rambling.  She walked over to him and firmly placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping Makoto in his tracks.

 

“Makoto, get a grip!  I know how you feel, but getting all worked up like this isn’t going to make Byakuya any safer.  Now take a deep breath, okay?”

 

Makoto did as she asked, feeling his self-control return with each intake of oxygen.  He then blushed, embarrassed with how he had acted.

 

_Great, now I feel silly…_ “Sorry, Kyoko.  I’m just trying to figure out where he could have vanished to.  I mean, we already explored most of the 1st floor, and I can’t think of any reason he’d go to the warehouse or the bathhouse, so where could he have gone?”

 

Kyoko smiled and replied “The answer may be more obvious than you think.  If you think about what Byakuya was so interested in yesterday...you can probably guess where he is right now, right?”

 

_Yesterday...wait a minute, I got it!  The library! He was very interested in the library!_ Turning around, Makoto took off, shouting “Thanks, Kyoko.  You’re a lifesaver!”

 

Kyoko smirked and shook her head, opting to stand against the wall and wait to see if her theory was correct.

 

_That boy’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s a quick thinker once he gets a little nudge…_

 

XXX

 

_Oh, Byakuya Togami!  That arrogant, self-centered, egotistical son of a biscuit!  To think I was worried half to death about him, and he goes and spews THAT!_

 

As soon as everyone else was out of the library and out of earshot, Makoto stomped out, his capacity for niceness having been worn out from Byakuya’s borderline malicious challenge to the other survivors to make “The Killing Game” interesting.  Makoto was eager to get back to his room so he could cool off. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt such anger at one of his peers.

 

“You know, scowling doesn’t really fit you, Makoto.”

 

Makoto turned around and saw Kyoko standing in the same place she was when he left her, an amused smile on her face.  Under normal circumstances, Makoto would have been relieved to see Kyoko. Unfortunately for her, she had simply chosen the wrong time to tease him.

 

“I have a right to be upset.  HIs little disappearing act had us all concerned, and how does he thank us?  By showing amusement in Monokuma’s game and telling us all not to bore him. For god’s sake, I was WORRIED about him.  We all were, except maybe you. Why weren’t you frantic like the rest of us about what might have happened to him?”

 

_...Did Byakuya really make him this upset?  Makoto’s not usually the type to get visibly enraged..._ Kyoko shrugged and replied “I have to put all my energy into watching out for myself.  I don’t have time to worry about anyone else.”

 

Makoto couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by Kyoko’s answer, as though she was indirectly insulting him.

 

_Even me?  So was your pep talk last night just a ruse, a mask?_

 

Feeling betrayed, he scoffed and turned around, eager to be by himself for the time being.

 

“Whatever, Kyoko.  I’m heading downstairs.  Smell you later...”

 

As he stomped out of sight, Kyoko was left to herself, a speck of guilt entering her heart.  She frowned, Makoto’s reaction leaving her unsettled.

 

_Did I offend him?  What did I say to make him so angry?_

 

Kyoko turned around and continued her investigation of the school, choosing to put her unsettled mind to work rather than dwell on Makoto’s mood.

 

XXX

 

Makoto had laid on his bed for some time, his emotions sufficiently cooled to the point that he could look back on the past few hours logically.  He looked back at his outburst at Kyoko and felt ashamed.

 

_I acted like a jerk.  Kyoko saved my life the other day and I repay her by blowing up in her face.  I should go apologize._

 

His mind made up, Makoto walked around the school until he spotted Kyoko walking on the 2nd floor, sifting through one of the classrooms..

 

“Kyo...Kyoko...”

 

Turning around, she looked at him with a hint of surprise in her eyes and replied “Did you need something from me?”

 

Clasping his hands behind his back and kicking his heel with his toe, Makoto stuttered “I...I’m sorry that I blew up in front of you the other day.  I was on edge with Byakuya’s disappearance and attitude the other day, but that’s no excuse for me being so short with you. I know I probably made you mad, and I’m really sorry...”

 

Makoto’s babbling was interrupted by a chuckle ringing through his ears.  He looked up, confused to see Kyoko lightly chuckling and shaking her head.

 

“Makoto, I was never mad at you.  I was just...concerned.”

 

“Concerned?  But wait, I thought you said you didn’t worry about anyone else but you.”

 

Her expression back to a neutral mask, she clarified “Just because I don’t actively show worry and get frantic whenever someone acts strangely or doesn’t show up doesn’t mean that I’m never concerned about them.  I was concerned when you were scowling the other day after speaking with Byakuya because you’re usually an optimistic person, so it’s unsettling to see a scowl on your face.”

 

_So you, you WERE concerned about me…_

 

“Byakuya on the other hand has always been a loner, so it’s hardly cause for alarm when he doesn’t show up for breakfast.  And in both your cases, I knew that your behaviors didn’t mean you were in any mortal danger.”

 

Makoto stared at her in shock, feeling both relieved that she was actually concerned for him, and more ashamed at his outburst the other day.  

 

“Kyoko, I’m sorry.  I’ll try not to be so rash from now on.  I just got scared because...”

 

Kyoko laid a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

 

“Look, I get it.  It wasn’t that long ago that Sayaka died, so your conclusion was a perfectly reasonable one.  We just have to be careful about how we react to the conclusions we come to. Letting our base emotions rule our actions means that we let Monokuma win.”

 

Makoto nodded, understanding the lesson that Kyoko was trying to teach.

 

“So, are we cool?”

 

Kyoko nodded and shook his hand, catching him off guard.

 

_You finally shook my hand…_

 

Kyoko turned around and walked toward the stairs, calling out “I’m afraid I have other things I have to attend to.  Farewell, Makoto.”

 

“...Wait, Kyoko...”

 

_He wants to say more?_  Her curiosity peaked, Kyoko turned to Makoto and asked “What is it, Makoto?”

 

“Ano...”

 

Makoto reached into his hoodie and pulled out what looked like a coffee cup out of his pocket.

 

“You see, I found a vending machine near the Monomono machine, and I saw that it dispensed coffee along with other things, and so I thought that you’d like a cup, as a token of my apology and my gratitude.”

 

Surprised, Kyoko accepted the beverage and lightly opened it, taking a sniff.  Her eyes widened in realization as to what kind of coffee Makoto had found.

 

_This is Civet Coffee; of all the varieties of coffee, this is my favorite!  Looks like Makoto’s luck resurfaced…_

 

Kyoko smiled and replied “Thank you.  This really means a lot to me.” She turned around and finished “Well, my investigation has been fruitless so far, and it would be a shame to let your gift get cold, so I’m going to take this back to my room to drink.  See you later, Makoto.”

 

“Yeah, see you later.”

 

He watched as Kyoko walked away, satisfied that he had made up for his outburst from earlier.

 

XXX

 

The next day was relatively quiet; Makoto had grabbed breakfast and had gone back to his room when Byakuya’s speech from the other day ran through his mind.

 

_If I decide to fight, of course I’ll come up with something original.  Otherwise, this game of ours will be totally boring, right?_

 

“He really thinks that this is all just a game.  People are dying and all he can think about is winning...”

 

Makoto’s blood began to boil before he caught himself and took a deep breath in order to calm down.

 

_This is exactly how I ended up yelling at Kyoko the other day.  Wait a minute; I never ended up telling her what about Byakuya’s attitude got me so worked up.  She probably still thinks it was about his disappearance from breakfast._

 

Makoto flashed back to Byakuya’s declaration back in the library.

 

_If I decide to fight, of course I’ll come up with something original._

 

Makoto’s blood ran cold as Byakuya’s words repeated themselves in his mind.  He sat up, getting his shoes on.

 

_Kyoko needs to know.  If she’s unaware of Byakuya’s intentions, she could end up next…_

 

He threw open the door and walked over to Kyoko’s door, ringing the doorbell.  He waited a few seconds before the door pulled open to reveal Kyoko’s confused face.

 

“Makoto?  What’s the matter?”

 

“Sorry, but I remembered something from the other day that I thought you should know.  Can I come in so we can talk?”

 

Her brow furrowing in concern, Kyoko nodded and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Makoto inside before she closed the door.

 

“Now, what was so urgent that you needed to approach me right this instant?”

 

“Okay, so it’s true that Byakuya’s disappearing act had me on edge, but it wasn’t what made me so mad the other day.”

 

“Go on...”

 

“When we all confronted Byakuya, he had been reading a crime novel and told us right then and there that he’d come up with something original if he decided to make a move.  His callousness was what set me off, and I thought you should know of his capacity for action should he try something.”

 

_You were worried about me…_ “Makoto, are you keeping an eye on me?”

 

“It’s not...it’s not like I think you can’t look out for yourself, ‘cause I know from experience you’re quite capable...”

 

Kyoko smiled teasingly and interjected “Don’t worry.  I’m not going to kill anyone.”

 

“That’s not what I was going at, Kyoko.  I just didn’t want you to be in the dark about anything was all.  This is life or death, and I don’t want to lose any more friends.”

 

_He’s really concerned, isn’t he?..._

 

She finally grabbed his wrists as he sat down on her bed and tried to bury his face in his hands.

 

“Makoto, calm down; I was just teasing you earlier.  I am truthfully grateful that you took the time to tell me, though it doesn’t surprise me at all.”

 

“Why...How?”

 

“I had already seen Byakuya in the library before you came racing up the stairs, and caught a glance of the cover of what he was reading.  How else would I have been able to hint you towards his location?”

 

_Oh...duh...I am such a nitwit…_

 

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment once Kyoko released his wrists as he replied “Oh, that makes sense, I guess.  Now I feel a little silly for getting so worried...”

 

Kyoko smiled and assured “Don’t be.  Your concern is noted and appreciated.”

 

She got up and  walked over to the door before opening it and finishing “But as I’ve stated, I am quite capable of fending for myself, and I have things I need to take care of, so are we finished?”

 

Makoto nodded and walked out the door, calling out “Goodbye, Kyoko.”

  
She wordlessly closed the door, thinking _That boy’s becoming more perceptive.  He’s still got a ways to go, but his skill of deduction is becoming stronger by the day…_


	11. Chapter Two: Boys’ Life of Despair Part Three: Continued Free Time and Embarrassing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kyoko keeps Makoto grounded after Mondo and Taka's sudden bond of friendship, Monokuma springs his next motive on the surviving students. What will he attempt this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part Three of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc, covering the remaining free time and Monokuma's new motive. Enjoy!

_ This is just really weird, even for Hope’s Peak standards...First Mondo and Taka become partners in a bromance after having the most HEATED contest I’ve ever seen, then Toko becomes infatuated with BYAKUYA of all people after he INSULTS her.  What is the world coming to? Is Monokuma now going to turn into Mother Theresa and open the way out as an act of charity? _

 

“What’s the matter?  Why are you bouncing around like a little rabbit?”

 

Makoto jumped in surprise and calmed down to see Kyoko leaning against the wall, watching him with an amused expression.

 

Makoto sighed in relief and complained “Good god, Kyoko; don’t DO that!”

 

Chuckling, Kyoko shook her head and replied “Sorry, couldn’t resist.  Anyway’s, why the pacing and muttering? Don’t you have anything to do?”

 

Makoto sighed and shook his head, replying “Sorry, Kyoko.  The past day has just been...weird...and I’m trying to wrap my head around it.”

 

Kyoko furrowed her brow in curiosity as she replied “What do you mean weird?  Did you discover something about the school within the past day?”

 

Makoto shook his head; class trial aside, he had no skill with investigations, at least not enough to have discovered something that Kyoko wouldn’t have.  And investigating for clues hadn’t exactly been on his mind as of late.

 

“No, nothing that could help with our escape, just...our friends acting weird...forget it, it’s nothing.  I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to me rant anyways.”

 

Kyoko frowned in concern; if Makoto was worried enough to begin acting out of character, then his change in behavior worried her.

 

“My investigations haven’t led to any new leads as of late, and if our classmates have been acting unusual, maybe there’s a clue in there.  If there’s something strange going on, no matter how insignificant, I’d like to know.”

 

Makoto sighed and acquiesced, explaining how Taka and Mondo asked him to judge their contest late at night, and how everyone was disturbed to see how chummy they had become that morning.

 

“I mean, it’s just so...so...out there!  I mean, first they rope me into judging their testosterone contest, then they go from hating each other to being inseparable in less than 12 hours.”

 

“I agree it’s strange, but it doesn’t seem like anything to stress about.  I say just keep your eyes open, but let’s not jump to any hasty conclusions about anything.  For now it’s ultimately harmless.”

 

_ She’s right...it’s ultimately not worth getting freaked out over…That’s not all though! _

 

He continued to tell her about how Toko had all but barged into his room and begged him to take her to Byakuya.

 

“And when we get there, she asks ME to go talk to him in her place.  What am I, an ambassador? And then after he insults her and makes us leave, she starts swooning over how he INSULTED her.  And then she asks me if I think the two of them would make a good couple! I mean, why would anyone ask me that? I’m not a romance expert.  I’ve never been on a date in my life! All these incidents of being roped into other people’s antics is really starting to creep me out. I’m nobody special; why can’t they ask one of the actual Ultimates instead?  For goodness sake, the only reason I’m here at all is because I won a raffle!”

 

_ You are special, and it’s not due to your luck…   _ Kyoko sighed as Makoto’s tirade ended and she told him “People are coming to trust you, Makoto.  With our numbers being dwindled by Sayaka, Junko, and Leon’s deaths, this Killing Game is making everyone uneasy about who they can put their trust in.  You’re friendly with everyone, and you proved through the last trial that you’re someone people can trust to not kill them. That makes them drawn to you to help solve their problems, because your innocence makes you special to them.”

 

_ My innocence...makes me special? _

 

“Thanks, Kyoko...I’ve probably wasted your time, haven’t I?”

 

Kyoko shook her head and replied “Not at all… Professor.”  

 

Makoto blushed, guessing “You overheard my conversation with Taka, didn’t you?”

 

Nodding, Kyoko revealed “I was doing an investigation and happened to be in the hallway when you were talking with Taka.  It’s nothing to be embarrassed about; it’s just proof that our classmates trust you.”

 

Makoto nodded, accepting the truth of her statement.

 

“Still...”  Makoto looked away, uneasy as he said “It’s not like this little tidbit was especially helpful.  It’s not like Taka asking me to teach him, or Mondo offering to let me ride on his motorcycle had any clues to escape from here...”

 

Kyoko shook her head and countered “It might not have proven to be relevant to our escape, but I assure you, this wasn’t a waste of time.”

 

_ What...what do you mean? _

 

She would have said more, but a familiar ring echoed through the halls, filling Makoto with dread.

 

“All students, please gather in the gym immediately.  Emergency! Emergency!”

 

_ Emergency...what on earth does that mean?  Has someone already been murdered? _

 

He turned to face Kyoko, a pensive expression forming on her face.

 

“Oh, Kyoko!  Did you hear the announcement just now?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“I don’t want to go, but...we don’t have any other choice, right?”

 

Kyoko nodded and replied “I can’t imagine it’s going to be good news.  But it’s not a good idea to defy him here and now...So I’m going on ahead.”

 

She turned on her heel and walked away from him, Makoto on her heel calling out “Hey Kyoko, wait up; we shouldn’t go alone!”

 

XXX

 

By the time Makoto and Kyoko had entered the gymnasium, everyone else had already filed inside, anxiously waiting for Monokuma’s announcement.  Makoto took a brief headcount and sighed with relief.

 

_ Alright; everyone’s here.  Good; nobody’s been murdered.  So what’s the emergency? _

 

Byakuya, to everyone’s ire, chuckled about how Monokuma kept things interesting, then mockingly asked Hina what happened to her assertion that the police would rescue them.  This made Hina wonder what had happened that the police wouldn’t come and shut down an institution so obviously heinous.

 

“It’s strange, that’s true.  There’s no way the police wouldn’t know about it.  We’re right in the middle of a major urban area” Kyoko remarked.

 

They continued to debate among themselves before the familiar stuffed bear popped up from behind the podium.

 

“He’s arrived…” Kyoko remarked dryly.

 

Monokuma joined in the speculation of the noise that Hiro had heard, but only to the point of making everyone worked up.

 

Refusing to be swayed by Monokuma’s antics, Kyoko interjected “Fine, then let’s move on to what you can tell us.  Why did you call us all here?”

 

Monokuma revealed that he had found out about an embarrassing secret that all of them had, and that he’d reveal all of them to the world if there wasn’t a murder in 24 hours.  With that, the conniving bear made his dramatic exit, leaving everyone stunned.

 

Taka tried to get everyone to reveal their secrets to each other, so any motive for murder wouldn’t exist, but only a handful of the remaining students were eager to take part in the suggestion, so it was quickly dropped.  With that, everyone started to disperse back to their own rooms.

 

As Makoto and Kyoko walked back to their dorms, Kyoko noticed a pensive expression overtake Makoto, making her concerned.

 

“Makoto, what’s wrong?  You said it yourself; none of us would kill anyone over a few secrets, so why the gloom?”

 

_ I know I said as much, but still…   _ “I can’t explain it; I just have this really bad omen, like something’s gonna happen, but I don’t know what.”

 

_ Well, he’s acknowledging the possibility, so at least he’s being realistic… _

 

“Unfortunately, we’ll just have to wait and see.  We don’t know how each of our classmates will react to Monokuma’s motive, so we just have to wait it out for now.”

 

Makoto nodded in understanding and reluctant agreement.

 

“By the way...I’m curious, since you were fairly adamant about knowing what was on my DVD a few days ago.  Why didn’t you ask me what my secret was?”

 

“That’s easy.  Those secrets were meant to motivate us to kill.  And you told me yourself that you wouldn’t kill anyone, so I trust you.”

 

_ You...you trust me? _

 

“I mean, sure, I’d like it if you trusted me enough to share that kind of a secret with me, but I respect your right to privacy, so I’m not going to push you on the matter.”

 

Kyoko smiled and replied “...Maybe another time.  Good night, Makoto.”

 

The door closed behind her, leaving Makoto to wander to his own room, plopping down on the bed as he fell asleep.

 


	12. Chapter Two: Boys' Life of Despair Part Four: An Unlikely Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and the others find Chihiro as the next victim of Monokuma's killing game, leading to a new class trial. Before he can get started investigating, Byakuya decides to purchase his talent. Will the Ultimate Lucky Student and Ultimate Affluent Progeny get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part Four of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc, covering the investigation part of the chapter. Enjoy!

Everyone rushed into the locker room, taking in the gruesome sight of Chihiro’s crucified corpse with horror.  Kyoko still held her neutral, analytic expression, but a hint of concern glimmered in her eyes as she looked at Makoto, relieved that although he was clearly appalled and shocked at Chihiro’s death, he showed no signs of having fainted like he had with Sayaka’s murder.  She watched as the Ultimate Lucky Student looked past Chihiro’s corpse to the bloody message on the wall.

 

“BLOOD LUST.  Did...did she write that herself?  But if so, why? And how did she get crucified like that?”

 

Silently impressed with how well he was handling this murder comparatively, Kyoko shook her head and offered “I don’t think it’s any kind of dying message.  It’s just too...strange…”

 

_ Yeah...the bloody message that Sayaka left had a clear purpose; the only thing that confused us about it was how it was written.  This is just nonsensical. What clue is there to be deduced from “Blood Lust”? _

 

Byakuya asserted that the serial killer Genocide Jack had to be behind it, then after Monokuma distributed the Monokuma file, urged with an uncomfortable level of excitement for everyone to just treat Chihiro’s corpse as an ordinary object during the investigation.  Makoto and most everyone bristled at Byakuya’s callousness.

 

_ I know we have to solve this case, but come on!  Can’t we approach this with some sensitivity? _

 

It was Kyoko who eventually settled the argument between Byakuya and the others by interjecting “Everyone stop bickering.  Listen, there’s some truth in what Byakuya said.”

 

“Kyoko!”  

 

Makoto bristled at her seemingly agreement with Byakuya.

 

_ I don’t agree with Byakuya’s...callousness either, but... _ “If we don’t solve the mystery and find the killer, or own lives are forfeit.  And if Byakuya is right that Genocide Jack is somehow the one who killed Chihiro...then unless we do something, more victims could start piling up.”

 

_ I know but… _

 

Makoto steeled himself, begrudgingly acknowledging the wisdom in Kyoko’s words.  His composure was shattered however, when Byakuya told him that he would be letting him cooperate with him during the investigation.

 

_ Work with...Byakuya? _

 

Makoto felt a chill run down his spine as he imagined working with the same Byakuya that viewed this game as nothing more than entertainment, who said that he’d come up with something original when he decided to participate.  His shaking was calmed when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Gasping, he turned to look at Kyoko’s calm expression.

 

“I have my own investigation to do here anyways; it might be a good idea to go with Byakuya this once.  You’ll be fine; it’ll be away from the crime scene, and you look like you could use some air.”

 

“You...you sure?  Maybe a second set of eyes here could be...”

 

“If you’re satisfied, let’s hurry up and proceed.”

 

_ He’s so pushy… _

 

“Unfortunately, he’s right, Makoto.  I’ll manage finding clues here, so go ahead with Byakuya for now; we can exchange information here when you’re done, okay?”

 

Kyoko subtly smiled warmly at him.  Makoto nodded, calmed down after hearing Kyoko’s words, and followed Byakuya out the door.  Once the door closed, Kyoko sighed and got back to work, feeling along Chihiro’s corpse as she combed the body for clues.

 

XXX

 

Makoto reentered the crime scene, shivering with fear after Byakuya’s revelations.  

 

_ I don’t know who to be afraid of more now; the mastermind or Byakuya.  Ruling the world, secret societies; what is he, Lex Luthor? _

 

Approaching Kyoko, he felt a strange sense of calm enter him, making him shake his head at the irony.

 

_ I feel calm entering a crime scene...everything’s relative, I suppose. _

 

He turned to face Kyoko and asked “Hey, Kyoko...have you made any progress on your investigation?”

 

_...You could say that... _ “Generally speaking.  But I have to get going.  I have something unrelated to take care of.”

 

Makoto raised his brow in curiosity and asked “Something besides the investigation?  What...is it?”

 

Kyoko merely waived her hand and replied “Nothing you need to worry about.  Just concentrate on the murder.”

 

As she stood up and turned away, Makoto protested “But...”  _ Why are you being so secretive, Kyoko?  Shouldn’t we be sharing information with each other right now, no matter how irrelevant?  Didn’t we promise to exchange information? _

 

Ignoring Makoto’s protests, Kyoko walked toward the door out of the locker room.  Before opening the door, Kyoko offered “Before I go, let me give you one piece of advice.  You should examine Chihiro’s body one more time. Thoroughly. Also, her handbook is missing.  You might want to determine its whereabouts. That’s it.” 

 

_ That’s it?! _

 

Before Kyoko stepped out, she turned to Makoto and encouraged “I’ll be praying for your success.”

 

As the door closed, Makoto thought  _ My success?  Yeah right; you’re gonna solve this case and save us all again.  All I’m good for is getting on the right track. That, and moving forward... _

 

Makoto sighed and turned to examine Chihiro’s corpse one more time, attempting to find out what Kyoko had tried to lead him to.

 

_ Okay, so Chihiro’s handbook is missing and she wants me to examine the body again.  What are you trying to tell me, Kyoko? _

 

XXX

 

It was some time later that Monokuma had announced the start of the trial, and everyone had gathered in the waiting area.  Everyone was waiting anxiously, though Monokuma had to drag Toko in by the braid kicking and screaming. At last, the elevator arrived and everyone started to file in.

 

Makoto started to sweat as he spoke to himself “We have no choice, right?  We have to do this.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Makoto jumped at how Kyoko had snuck up behind him again.

 

“Shall we begin?”

 

Makoto nodded and took the steps into the elevator, nervousness filling him as the elevator departed for the second class trial.


	13. Chapter Two: Boys’ Life of Despair Part Five: Dark Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chihiro's murder trial underway, Makoto struggles to determine how the Ultimate Programmer died. Will the Ultimate Lucky Student be able to uncover the secrets behind this crime, or will he need Kyoko's help once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay; my free time has been cut considerably since the last submission. Here's Part Five of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc. This chapter covers roughly the first half of Chihiro's trial.

“And the wound on the victim’s head is consistent with the shape of the dumbbell.  As far as I’m concerned, there’s no mistake and no room for doubt on this one.”

 

_ Glad we could get that out of the way.  Now that there’s no automatic suspect, we’re at a much greater degree of freedom to dig into facts and not jump to conclusions. _

 

With the murder weapon solidified, the case moved on to discussing whodunnit.  At this point, Byakuya returned to his presumption that Genocide Jack had committed the crime.  Furthermore, he revealed that Toko was secretly Genocide Jack, citing secret police reports and Toko’s sudden shift in behavior after seeing Chihiro’s corpse as evidence.  Afterward, to everyone’s horror, Byakuya caused Toko to faint by overwhelming her, causing Genocide Jack to take over as Toko stood up. 

 

“I’m the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack!  Or better yet, let’s go with Genocide Jill!”

 

As if Toko’s transformation wasn’t shocking enough, Jill revealed that she had no hand in Chihiro’s murder.  

 

“Imagine you go to a fancy Italian Restaurant.  They’re very picky about the noodles, the sauce, everything.  But what happened to Chihiro...It’d be like if that same Italian Restaurant started using Ragu or Chef Boyardee!  This is no creation of mine!”

 

To everyone’s surprise, and disgust, Makoto agreed, citing Chihiro’s lack of stab wounds and the use of rope rather than scissors to suspend her.

 

After Jill added that she only killed adorable little men, it became grudgingly obvious that as heinous and psychotic as Jill was, she couldn’t have been the one to kill Chihiro.  With that out of the way, the question became who else would have had the inside knowledge to replicate Jill’s methods with that degree of accuracy.

 

_ Wait...inside knowledge...I got it! _

 

Makoto immediately pointed suspicion at Byakuya, pointing out that as the heir to the Togami Corporation, he had already seen that file and would have had no problem replicating Jill’s methods.  He also pointed out how Byakuya insisted on investigating the girl’s locker room first, before anyone knew that the victim was Chihiro. To Makoto’s confusion, Byakuya smiled in amusement.

 

“I see...That’s a good answer, I must admit.  Interesting. Very interesting indeed! But your reasoning is still too weak!”

 

“Huh?”   _ I don’t get it!  Why isn’t he sweating? _

 

“What’s the matter?  You’re not finished already, are you?  There must be more to it...”

 

“Th...There is...I think...” Makoto stammered, caught off guard by Byakuya’s demand for more proof.

 

_ Looks like he needs a little nudge…   _ Kyoko turned to Makoto and encouraged him “There is more to it.  Think about it. We just talked about the differences between this case and past Genocide Jack incidents.  The proof you’re looking for is hidden in there…”

 

“Oh?  Proof that I’m the culprit?”   _ Amusing; let’s see where this double team leads us... _ Byakuya thought, surprised but amused at the turn of events.

 

Discussion then turned to the rope used to suspend Chihiro.

 

At that point, Byakuya boasted “I’d never seen that rope before in my life!”

 

_ Wait a minute...you HAVE seen it before! _

 

Makoto revealed that the rope was actually an extension cord; the same one that Byakuya was using for the lamp in the library.  Once that had been settled, everyone immediately believed that Byakuya was the culprit. However, Makoto wasn’t convinced.

 

_ It seems...too obvious.  And besides, he just seems too...calm.  It’s unnerving. I don’t think we can call this case yet! _

 

Makoto brought up the point that Chihiro may have been killed in the boy’s locker room, then transported to the girl’s locker room, citing the swapped posters and carpets as evidence.  The discussion then turned to how Chihiro could have even entered the boy’s locker room. Hiro brought up the possibility that Chihiro used Leon’s handbook, since he was dead, but that was shot down on account of Leon’s handbook being broken.  Taka suggested that Chihiro hacked her handbook to gain entry, but Monokuma shot that down by citing the security system in each handbook.

 

Everyone was stumped; nobody could think of how Chihiro’s corpse could have been moved.  Makoto looked down in despair, wracking his brain for any other possibilities.

 

_ Are we really...back at square one? _

 

_ Looks like he’s gonna need some help with this one…   _ It was then that his hopes were rescued by Kyoko’s reassurance “...Hold on a second.  I agree with you, though. I think you’re on the right track.”

 

Mondo objected, dumbfounded at Kyoko’s vouching for Makoto’s theory, and exclaimed that there was no way that Chihiro could have gotten into the boy’s locker room.

 

_ Are you sure about that, Mondo?  And why so forceful? _  “Why are you so sure she couldn’t get in?  There’s still one other way she could have gained access.”

 

_ One other way?  What are you trying to tell me, Kyoko? _

 

As Mondo and Taka expressed disbelief at Kyoko’s theory and demanded an explanation, Kyoko replied “Well, to explain that...why don’t we take a little break from the trial?  I’d like you all to come see something.”

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?!”   _ How dare she!  This is MY courtroom; I call the shots around here! _

 

Shaking her head, Kyoko chuckled and answered Monokuma “Don’t worry.  This’ll make the whole trial more exciting. I’m sure that thought must please you?”

 

Pleased at the thought of being more entertained, Monokuma granted a brief trial recess, but warned Kyoko that he’d be very unhappy if what she wanted to present turned out to be boring.

 

“Oh, I have no doubt it’ll meet your lofty expectations.  So, shall we go?”

 

XXX

 

“...The girl’s locker room?”   _ Why are we back here?  We already investigated the crime scene.  What could we have possibly overlooked? _

 

“We’ve already searched this place from top to bottom!  What are you trying to pull, missy!?”

 

Unfazed by Taka’s demands, Kyoko calmly replied “I’d like you to examine the victim’s body, one more time.”

 

_ You want to check it again?  For what? _

 

“Be sure to examine the entire body very carefully.  Take your time.”

 

_ Examine...you mean...like in NCIS and all those other crime shows? _

 

All the other boys caught on and expressed great displeasure at running their hands over Chihiro’s corpse, even for the purposes of solving her murder.

 

“...What about you, Makoto?  Are you willing to examine Chihiro?”

 

Makoto’s skin crawled at Kyoko’s inquiry, not looking forward to having to physically inspect Chihiro’s corpse.

 

_ Why me?  I still get squeamish around murder scenes, now you want me to touch Chihiro’s corpse?  Well, I guess somebody has to, so I should take one for the team, I guess...I’m gonna have nightmares for the next week though… _

 

“...Very well.  I’ll do it.”

 

Makoto looked at Sakura in surprise, feeling grateful yet guilty that he was spared from the task that she was about to undertake.  Hina protested to just let one of the boys do it, but Sakura countered that Chihiro would have wanted a girl to examine her.

 

As Sakura prepared to conduct the examination, Kyoko reiterated “Be sure to check her entire body, and I believe we will solve this particular mystery.”

 

“Her entire body…?  I know you say that, but...”

 

Nevertheless, Sakura did as Kyoko asked, then froze partway through.

 

“Sakura?”

 

Sakura jumped back, screaming and yelling “Impossible.  It’s not possible!”

 

“What?  What is it?”

 

“This girl is...a boy!”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as everyone save for Kyoko screamed in shock.

 

“Chihiro was...a guy?”

 

Before anyone else could say anything further, Monokuma appeared and confirmed it to everyone, then insisted that the trial recommence.  With that, everyone awkwardly followed Monokuma back to the elevator, unsure what to make of this revelation.

 

_ Was that...Chihiro’s secret?  Kyoko...how did you figure it out? _

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter Two: Boys’ Life of Despair Part Six: Who Deleted the Ultimate Programmer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chihiro's true gender revealed, Makoto's initial assertion about the crime scene switch is validated. With all currently living students now potentially a suspect, how will Makoto narrow it down to the true killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part Six of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc, covering the end of Chihiro's trial. Enjoy!

“Yes, well...I don’t know his reason for hiding it, but the fact is, Chihiro was not a girl, but a boy.”

 

_ No way...the thought had never even crossed my mind...If Kyoko hadn’t deduced it, we would have been sunk! _

 

“And because the victim was male, he would have had no problem gaining access to the boys locker room.”  

 

“Assuming his handbook did, in fact, list his gender as male...then yes, that would be true.”

 

At Byakuya’s acquiescence, Monokuma squealed in confirmation “Of course his handbook said he was a boy!  He dressed like a girl, but he was a boy through and through!”

 

Kyoko concluded “So then, there should be no issue with Makoto’s initial assertion.  The victim was killed in the boys locker room, and was then later moved to the girls locker room.  And the killer could have easily used Sayaka or Junko’s handbook to get into the girls locker room.”

 

“So Chihiro really was killed in the boy’s locker room?”

 

Turning to Taka’s aghast expression, Kyoko answered “I still don’t understand the motive for moving the body, but...yes, that does seem plausible.”

 

Everyone then turned their suspicions back on Byakuya, to which Byakuya merely chuckled and remarked how interesting this case was.

 

Turning to Makoto, Kyoko asked “What about you, Makoto?  After everything we’ve learned, do you still think Byakuya’s the killer?”

 

_ Is he?  I mean sure, it’s clear as day he manipulated the scene, but still...Byakuya said he’d do something original.  And this...this isn’t original at all...No, there’s more to this, and unless we figure it out, we all die!  _ Shaking his head, Makoto answered “I think he might not actually be the killer at all.”

 

Makoto explained that it was too obvious, and that the revelations about the change in location and of Chihiro’s actual sexuality wouldn’t have shocked him if he was the culprit.  

 

“I guess I’ll mark it as correct, for the time being.”

 

With a disappointed gleam in his eye, Byakuya confirmed, to Hina’s shock and everyone’s disgust that he was not the culprit.  

 

“Well I find it very hard to believe!”

 

Byakuya smirked at Taka’s protest and replied “Go ahead, find it very hard to believe.  You’re free to be executed along with the rest of us.”

 

Byakuya ignored Hina’s demands for why he tied up Chihiro’s corpse, then challenged Makoto to name the real murderer.

 

_ I...I don’t know.  There’s still so much we don’t know yet, and until we do, we can’t definitively say who did it. _  Swallowing hard, Makoto answered “W-Well...I don’t think I can say for sure without talking about it a little more.”

 

When Hiro complained that they were all sure Byakuya did it, Kyoko interjected “No, I’m with Makoto.  If there’s any doubt whatsoever, we need to explore every possibility. Because if we’re wrong, we all die here.”

 

“...That’s true.  Very well then, I’m with you, too.”

 

“Damn straight!  Count me in!”

 

With that, the debate moved on to how Celeste had seen Chihiro before he died, who had been stuffing a track jacket into a duffel bag before hurrying out.  Celeste hypothesized that whoever he was meeting with, he trusted very much. Hina continued that whoever Chihiro met with must have been the culprit.

 

“But knowing what we know now, I can’t even guess...”

 

_ Alright, secret weapon time! _  “...No, you already have what you need to make the connection.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know who the killer is.”

 

_ I know who the killer is?  Well I’m drawing a blank here, Kyoko! _

 

“Think back to the track jacket and duffel bag the killer disposed of.  Focus on the details of these items, and it should become obvious who was waiting for him.”

 

_ But we barely even mentioned them.  How can we draw a conclusion about two items that we don’t even have anymore? _

 

Celeste expressed Makoto’s doubts, and Byakuya noted that there was nothing to get any fingerprints from, even if they had the technology to get them.

 

Kyoko shook her head and countered “Maybe, but we can make certain inferences, if we just take the time to talk it out.”

 

Sakura revealed that the warehouse contained a wide variety of track suits to choose from, and wondered if there was a connection between the culprit and Chihiro’s jacket.

 

“Perhaps.  Let’s explore that, and talk a bit more about the jacket he took.”

 

_ Does Chihiro’s jacket really hold some clue about the killer?  It has to; I trust Kyoko’s intuition! If she says there’s a connection, then there’s a connection! _

 

Kyoko started the debate by summarizing “First of all, we know where Chihiro was headed...He was on his way to go exercise.  So next we have to ask...Why did he choose the specific tracksuit that he did?”

 

Taka hypothesized that the two tracksuits matched colors, to which Mondo mused “So what you’re saying is...The killer was wearing the same blue tracksuit as him?”

 

As Makoto focused on the debate, he felt something soft hit his knuckles.

 

_ Huh? _

 

He looked down to see a crumpled ball of paper on top of his hand.  Grabbing it, he say in Kyoko’s handwriting the message “You heard him, right?  What he just said without even realizing it?”

 

_ Kyoko? _

 

“No passing notes during the trial!”

 

Makoto barely heard Taka’s admonishment, and Kyoko ignored him completely.  Looking across from him, he saw Kyoko give him a subtle wink, making him blush before focusing on her note.

 

_ What he said without realizing it...wait a minute...we never talked about the color of the suit.  That’s it! _

 

Makoto immediately questioned Mondo as to how he could have known that the suit’s color was blue.  Everyone grew incredibly more suspicious when Celeste revealed she only ever told Makoto that tidbit before the trial.

 

Taka tried to defend Mondo, saying that he must have seen it during the investigation, but Kyoko shot that possibility down, countering “No, that can’t be it.  The bag and clothes were surely disposed of by the time we began our investigation.”

 

Mondo tried to defend that he saw it briefly as he ran into Chihiro in the hallway, but Makoto rebuffed him, saying that Chihiro made a point to stuff it out of sight after running into Celeste at the warehouse.

 

“If you just ran into him briefly, you couldn’t possibly have seen what color the tracksuit was.”

 

As Mondo stood there fuming, Kyoko smirked and taunted “It would appear you’ve dug your own grave.”

 

Byakuya smirked and commented “Perhaps, but you handed him the shovel, didn’t you?  That’s why you said what you did...”

 

_ Huh? _

 

Everyone else then exclaimed that Kyoko’s statement about the tracksuit was all a bluff to draw out Mondo’s slip of the tongue.

 

_ So...I hadn’t been missing something?  The killer hadn’t revealed himself yet; she just said that to put him on edge? _

 

Smiling, Kyoko confirmed “That’s right.  However...” She pointed her finger directly at Mondo and declared “Mondo was my target all along.  I had my suspicions about him from the very beginning!”

 

“But why?  What made you so suspicious?”

 

Makoto looked at Kyoko’s smiling expression and answered “That’s a good question.  Why don’t you tell us the answer, Makoto?”

 

_ She’s testing me again...wait a minute...Mondo’s speech patterns...could that be what tipped her off? _

 

Rather than leave Makoto guessing, Kyoko revealed “There was a certain tipping point that tipped me off.  Maybe you didn’t notice it, Mondo, but you tend to refer to men and women differently. You only call guys dude.  For girls, it’s chick. And after he was killed, you happened to refer to him as dude. Once I picked up on that, it occurred to me that Mondo knew something we didn’t.”

 

_ That’s right.  I guess since the possibility of Chihiro being a boy didn’t cross my mind, Mondo’s difference in speech pattern flew over my head.  But it totally makes sense! _

 

After Hifumi exclaimed in shock that Kyoko noticed such a seemingly insignificant detail, and Jill called her a frightful witch, Kyoko shook her head and replied “No, I’m not the frightful one.  Not nearly as frightful as someone capable of murdering a friend.”

 

“Mondo...did you really do it?”

 

At this, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader fumed and started ranting about how everyone was putting words in his mouth.  Taka jumped in to defend Mondo, proclaiming it to be a false accusation.

 

Kyoko acquiesced “It’s true, my reasoning on that is pretty shaky.”

 

“Th...That was fast...”   _ Is Kyoko really...wrong?  But then why would she have brought it up? _

 

At this point, with some encouragement from Hiro after second guessing himself, Hifumi brought up a broken Handbook he found.

 

_ A broken handbook...wait...Chihiro’s handbook was missing when he turned up dead...I got it! _

 

“We know Chihiro’s handbook was missing from the scene of the crime, right?”

 

Nodding, Kyoko replied “For a fact.”

 

As Byakuya remarked on how the handbooks were supposed to be sturdy, Monokuma cackled about how the handbooks were nearly indestructible.

 

As Celeste remarked about how they seemed to have an unusually high failure rate after both Leon and Chihiro’s handbooks broke, Monokuma cackled and challenged “Do you think there might be some kind of mystery in there somewhere?  How precisely did the handbooks get broken?”

 

_ How did they get broken...wait a minute...he mentioned a weak point earlier...I got it! _

 

Makoto revealed that Monokuma mentioned that the handbooks had a weak point, much to the bear’s chagrin.  Monokuma protested that he never said what the weak point actually was.

 

“But if the handbook is supposed to never break, and two of them broke in quick succession, then...”

 

“The we can only assume that someone’s figured out its weakness.  You know what the weakness is, right Monokuma? So, what is it?”

 

After noticing that Kyoko was looking directly at him, Monokuma jumped and exclaimed “Huh?  You’re asking me?”

 

Kyoko smiled and answered “Why not?  I think it’s a necessary piece of information if you want this to be a fair trial.”

 

After much prodding from Hina, Monokuma acquiesced and explained that exposure to high temperatures would cause a handbook to short-circuit.  Hifumi revealed that he found the handbook in the sauna.

 

_ If the handbook was found in the sauna… _ ”Then the killer must have been purposely trying to raise its temperature in order to break it!”

 

_ Well done, Makoto. _

 

With that, everyone started trying to determine how the culprit even knew of its weakness, since Monokuma never told anyone before the trial.

 

_ How would he have known about it? _

 

“What if they found out by accident?”

 

Sakura looked at Kyoko, dumbfounded and asked “What do you mean, by accident?”

 

“What if the killer took their own handbook into the sauna, not knowing its weakness, and it broke?  They’d realize it was broken, of course, and it wouldn’t be hard to figure out why. And once they had Chihiro’s handbook, they knew they had an easy way to dispose of it.”

 

Byakuya wondered who would have done that, making Makoto’s eyes open in epiphany.

 

_ Into the sauna...Oh my god!  The bet that night...I got it!  Okay; here’s my answer.  _ “Mondo...your handbook got broken in the sauna, didn’t it?”

 

Makoto revealed that Mondo and Taka asked him to referee an endurance contest the night before the murder, and that Mondo had worn all his clothes during the contest.  Makoto hypothesized that Mondo never took his handbook out of his jacket and discovered afterwards that his handbook stopped working. Taka jumped in to vigorously defend Mondo from suspicion, but Kyoko broke up the squabble.

 

“Let’s test Makoto’s assertion.  If what he says is correct, then Mondo...You broke your own handbook.”

 

Mondo fumed and retorted “Well my goddamned handbook works just fine!”

 

_ Wait a minute...your handbook...Monokuma said that Leon’s handbook never should have broken.  What if...oh god!  _ “Mondo...the handbook you have right now...is it really yours?”

 

As Mondo stood there, dumbfounded by Makoto’s question, Makoto clarified that he thought that Mondo swapped out his broken handbook with Leon’s handbook.  After Monokuma ruled that taking a dead student’s handbook wasn’t a violation of school rules, Makoto offered Mondo a chance to prove him wrong.

 

“I’m happy to admit I made a mistake...”   _ I WISH that this was a mistake… _

 

As Taka forcefully tried to rebut everything Makoto said, Makoto went through the case one last time. 

 

“First, let’s take a look back to before the incident...LAst night, Celeste saw Chihiro in the warehouse, correct?”

 

Celeste nodded her confirmation, permitting Makoto to continue.

 

“At the time, she was apparently stuffing something into a duffel bag.  That “something” was a blue tracksuit. You can confirm this, right Celeste?”

 

The Ultimate Gambler again nodded, wordlessly urging Makoto to continue.

 

“With bag in hand, Chihiro headed out, even though it was officially nighttime.  She made her way to the locker room. Specifically, the boys locker room. But how could the victim, who was apparently a girl, access the boys locker room?”

 

Everyone except for Kyoko shuffled in discomfort, still unnerved that Chihiro had hidden his gender from everyone until his death.

 

“Simple.  Because “she” was really a he.  Which is shy he was able to use his own e-Handbook to gain entrance to the boys locker room.  Once inside, he met with someone there. And the person he met was the one who killed him!”

 

Everyone except for Taka looked to Mondo, who bore an irritated expression at the unspoken accusations.

 

“It seems likely that the killer grabbed the nearby dumbbell, approached the unsuspecting Chihiro...and attacked him.  And that’s where the bloodstains on the poster and carpeting in the boys locker room came from.”

 

Mondo clenched his fists, unsettled by Makoto’s argument, but stayed uncharacteristically silent, allowing Makoto to continue.

 

“It was likely in the heat of the moment.  The body was arranged, but the murder felt unplanned.  Which is why the killer hurried to try and hide the act.  First, pulling up the bloodstained carpet...then removing the bloody poster...and finally carrying the corpse into the girls locker room.  A girl’s handbook was necessary to get into the locker room, of course...But this alone doesn’t prove that the killer was necessarily a girl.  After all, Sayaka and Junko’s handbooks had been placed in the main hall. Using one of those, a boy could get into the girls locker room without much problem.”

 

Makoto fought back tears; the thought of Sayaka technically being part of another murder almost made him choke up.  He looked to Kyoko, who gazed at Makoto with sympathy and a hint of warmth. Calming down, Makoto took a small breath and continued.

 

“And that’s exactly how the killer did it.  With the carpet and poster they’d brought with them, they got to work...They changed the layout of the boys and girls locker room, in what you might call...a crime scene switch!  That could have been the end of things, but no...Byakuya discovered the body and decided to...intervene in the situation, making things even more complicated.”

 

Mondo growled in Byakuya’s direction, glaring with everyone else at the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s disgusting treatment of Chihiro’s corpse.

 

Opting to continue before an actual fight broke out, Makoto explained “So, after stumbling on the crime scene...he went and grabbed the extension cord from the library, and then *he* got to work.  He used the cord to string up Chihiro’s lifeless body. Then, using the victim’s own blood, he left a grisly message there at the scene of the crime. He wanted to create the illusion that Genocide Jack was responsible for the slaughter.  And around the same time that Byakuya was putting together this facade...the killer, having already disposed of Chihiro’s bag and other belongings, arrived at the sauna.”

 

Makoto flashed back to the bet between Mondo and Taka that he got roped into, feeling a guilty sense of nostalgia before getting back on track.

 

“There, they planned to destroy the last piece of evidence...Chihiro’s handbook.  And just as the killer expected, the steamy sauna was enough to ruin the electronic gadget.Somehow, the killer knew that the handbook couldn’t stand up to the heat of the sauna.  And the reason they knew that is because the sauna had already wrecked their own handbook! And that’s how it all played out.”

 

Mondo’s eyes twitched, red with anger as his face cracked while Makoto made his final declaration.

 

“Isn’t that right, Mondo Owada!?”

 

Despite the evidence in front of them, Taka started ranting about how there was no evidence to convict Mondo, but through it all Makoto calmly challenged everyone to check their handbooks at that moment, which would prove whether Makoto’s theory was right.  As Taka was about to object, Mondo silenced him, confessing that he was guilty, and urging for the verdict.

 

With that, everyone, save for Taka, voted Mondo guilty.  Taka stared incredulously at Mondo, tears bubbling at the surface.

 

Taka grabbed onto Mondo’s lapels and shouted “Why did you murder him, Mondo?  Why?! Tell me! Make me understand!”

 

Monokuma interjected with Chihiro’s backstory and request of Mondo to help him become stronger to overcome his inferiority complex.

 

Kyoko put her hand under her chin as she mused“So then, that must be why Mondo did what he did - to keep the promise he’d made to Chihiro.”

 

_ Did what he did... _ Makoto’s eyes widened in realization as he asked “That’s why Mondo carried Chihiro from the boy’s locker room into the girl’s locker room?”

 

Kyoko nodded and replied “Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.”

 

When Hifumi asked if it could have only been done to cover up his crime, Kyoko shook her head and replied “That could have been part of it, but I don’t think that was the main reason.  The real purpose was to keep the promise between men he’d made to Chihiro.”

 

“But...how does moving the body keep his secret?”

 

Sighing, Kyoko elaborated “Because if everyone knew he’d been killed in the boys locker room...then everyone would have been arguing about how she got into the boys locker room, right?  Once that started up, at least a few of us would have immediately begun to suspect his identity. So...He tried to protect Chihiro’s secret by putting him in the girls locker room and stealing his handbook.  See?”

 

Mondo’s silence was eerie, until Taka couldn’t handle it anymore.  Crying and angry, he shook Mondo by the lapels again and reiterated his demand for an explanation.

 

Forcing the words out of his mouth, Mondo squeaked “Because...no matter what, I didn’t want anyone to know...”

 

Kyoko hummed in understanding and spoke “So that’s what triggered it, after all.  The possibility of having your embarrassing memories and secrets exposed…”

 

_ Mondo… _

  
  



	15. Chapter Two: Boys' Life of Despair Part Seven: Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mondo having been executed for his murder of Chihiro, the shaken survivors prepare to have an uneasy dinner before facing the next day. Will the mysterious Ultimate have any words of comfort for Makoto like last time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part Seven of Chapter Two of Trigger Happy Havoc. This covers the post-execution section of Chapter Two. Let me know in the Comments what you think so far. Enjoy!

After exposing Mondo’s secret of having inadvertently caused his brother’s death, Monokuma forced everyone to watch Mondo’s execution, despite Taka’s pleas to execute him instead.  Everyone watched in horror as Mondo was forced onto a motorcycle into an electrified death cage, then turned into a container of butter. Makoto looked way from Taka’s sobbing frame, feeling anger at Monokuma’s twisted sense of entertainment.  Hina expressed disgust along with Makoto at Byakuya’s continued view that this was just a game.

 

Feeling disgust as well at Byakuya’s callous attitude, but better able to mask it, Kyoko seethed “I don’t have anything to say to you.  I don’t have a response, except that...I just don’t understand why. Why did you go out of your way to disguise Mondo’s crime?”

 

It was a mystery that had never been solved by the trial, and the answer was one that made Makoto wish the question had never been asked.  Byakuya revealed that he had seen Mondo’s murder on his way back to his room, and decided to withhold that information and to alter the crime scene so that the trial wouldn’t become boring.

 

“So after hearing about Genocide Jack from Toko, you decided to use that...to create the fake murder scene?”

 

Byakuya smiled and remarked how it was ultimately necessary, then glared at Makoto and said something that sent chills down Makoto’s spine.

 

“Once I do decide to become blackened, I now know who I’ll have to watch out for.”

 

The mysterious Ultimate glanced in Makoto’s direction, feeling a momentary surge of anger at Byakuya’s unspoken threat.  Kyoko felt a desire to protect the Ultimate Lucky student rise within her, but pushed it back down as she mused “So that was your reason…”

 

“Are you satisfied?”

 

_Unless your next plot involves killing another student, then for now yes._  “Yes.  We’re done listening to your story.  Moving on...There’s something I’d like to ask Monokuma.”

 

As Monokuma turned to Kyoko in confusion, she clarified “You like to perform these elaborate executions each time, correct?  My question is...why?”

 

Monokuma cackled and proclaimed that the resulting despair was his gift to mankind.

 

Kyoko scoffed and retorted “You’re exaggerating.”

 

Monokuma then ranted about how the punishments were meant to transform hope into despair.  As Byakuya threatened to kill Monokuma once he was the victor, Monokuma cackled and disappeared from sight.  With all their business seemingly settled, everyone filed into the elevator, Sakura supporting the still sobbing Taka into the elevator as the door closed behind them, symbolizing the end of yet another class trial.

 

XXX

 

“Huh?”

 

Makoto suddenly became alert as a soft sound of an object hitting the table rang through his ears.  He looked around the table he was sitting at until he saw the gloved hand of Kyoko holding a coffee cup.  Relieved, but confused at the same time, Makoto opened his mouth to speak when Kyoko interrupted him.

 

“You looked like you could use a pick-me-up.  You never said whether or not you liked coffee, but I figured I’d get you a Civet.  It’s one of the better kinds of coffee, in my opinion.”

 

Touched by the gesture, Makoto smiled and took a sip, his taste buds quickly warming to the beverage.

 

“Delicious...thanks, Kyoko.”

 

Kyoko smiled, sitting down across from him and replying “It’s nothing.  Consider it repayment your gift.”

 

Dinner was a quiet affair; Hina and Taka weren’t even present, the day’s events too traumatizing for them to be able to partake in the food.  It wasn’t long before everyone else followed suit; their appetites lost, most everyone returned to their rooms as soon as they sufficiently filled their stomachs, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone at the dinner table.

 

“...How are you feeling?  Stupid question, I know, but I thought I should ask.”

 

Makoto looked up from his plate, seeing Kyoko’s lavender eyes peering at him with concern.

 

Makoto chuckled without humor and replied “Your questions have a tendency to save our lives, Kyoko.  They’re never stupid.” Makoto sighed and said “I was just thinking...about Chihiro. I talked to him the night before he died.  He spoke privately in his room, and he told me about his desire to become stronger, and asked who I considered strong. I told him...”  Makoto shuddered as he continued “I suggested that he seek out Mondo. Looking back, it just made me think if anything could have changed if I had suggested somebody else.”  

 

“Makoto...”

 

Makoto smiled ruefully and continued “But then I realized that none of us knew about how volatile Mondo was anymore than we did about Chihiro’s secret.  And I have to accept that what happened is what happened, and no amount of what-ifs can change that. So...I guess I’m doing alright, considering the circumstances.”

 

Kyoko nodded in understanding as she replied “That’s good.  You seem to be handling this one better than the last one.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to understand where Kyoko was going with this; Makoto replied “Last time, Sayaka was killed in my room, and I was the lead suspect.  I felt so nauseous and guilt ridden because even though I hadn’t been the one to kill her, I felt responsible, like I should have been able to prevent it.”

 

Before Kyoko could interject, Makoto held up his hand, continuing “And yes, I know that both she and Leon shared some of the blame of what happened.  I may not have been able to mourn properly, but I’ve come to terms with that. This murder, no, manslaughter was different; I had no interaction with Mondo or Chihiro at the time when he died.  As a result, there was no way I could have been a suspect, nor was there an opportunity for me to stop it. I’ll always wish that I could have stopped it, I may even feel at times like I could have stopped it, but even so, I don’t feel the same guilt that I did with Sayaka.”

 

Kyoko smiled, happy that Makoto wasn’t exuding the same aura of depression that he was when Sayaka died.  However, her smile settled into a frown when she saw Makoto look down in melancholy.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Makoto sighed and replied “It’s just...I shouldn’t be surprised by now, but I just get so worked up whenever I hear how callously Byakuya views this whole thing.  I mean, framing Genocide Jack just to keep the trial entertaining for him? Doesn’t he understand that people are dying because of this? We’re all traumatized by what’s happening.  The last thing we need is him meddling just because he doesn’t want to be bored!”

 

Makoto huffed and looked away, causing Kyoko to place her gloved hand on his in comfort.

 

“Byakuya think of feelings as insignificant.  It’s cold and cruel, but it’ll come back to bite him someday.”

 

Makoto smiled, feeling better after hearing Kyoko’s karmic prediction.

 

_It’s probably a lot more accurate than Hiro’s predictions_.

 

Makoto chuckled at the thought, causing Kyoko to look at him and ask “What’s so amusing?”

 

Makoto waved off her concern, replying “Oh nothing; just thought of something hilarious, but it’s irrelevant.”

 

As the two continued to pick away at their food, Makoto’s mind wandered to the trial, and to Byakuya’s explanations after Mondo’s execution.

 

_No, Byakuya; Kyoko’s who you need to watch out for; I just got lucky and made a few contributions along the way._  Looking at Kyoko, he thought to himself _And she should know that too!_

 

Makoto cleared his throat and started “You know, I don’t think Byakuya was right when he implied that he’d have to watch out for me if he decided to become blackened.”

 

Kyoko paused in the middle of taking a bite, raising an eyebrow at Makoto’s assertion.

 

_What does he mean by that?  And what brought this on?_

 

Makoto clarified “Throughout this entire case, you were the one who brought us closer to the truth, not me.  You deduced Chihiro’s sexuality, and your strategy made Mondo slip up. My contributions were minimal at best.  If Byakuya ever does turn to the dark side, so to speak, he should watch out for you, not me.”

 

_Don’t sell yourself so short, Makoto.  All I did was give you a nudge when you needed it._  “What brought this on?”

 

Makoto shrugged and replied “I had just been thinking of it since the trial, and figured I should give credit where it was due, is all.”

 

_Then give credit to yourself, too.  You could stand to have a more inflated ego, Makoto._

 

The two continued to eat in silence, mulling over what the other had said, until Makoto asked “I’ve been curious; why didn’t you outright reveal that Chihiro was a guy during the trial, or tell one of us during the investigation?”

 

“I suspect it was for the same reason that Mondo tried to keep Chihiro’s secret after killing him.  I didn’t feel it was my place to reveal his secret if it could have been avoided. Unfortunately, it became clear that we couldn’t expose Mondo without bringing it to light, so unfortunately we had no choice but to violate his privacy.  And, I did try to tell you discreetly during the investigation.”

 

_But when would she have…_ ”Oh, you meant when you told me to examine his body thoroughly?”

 

Kyoko nodded, and no more was said.  The two continued to eat their dinner in silence, and when they were done, both stood up and started walking toward their dorms.  

 

Before they parted, Kyoko turned to Makoto and urged him “Be careful, Makoto.  Regardless of who, or even if, Byakuya decides to target, I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself.  Your openness and honesty on the other hand, leaves open opportunities for others to take advantage of you, which puts you at a greater risk of being attacked than I.”

 

As she said this, Kyoko felt that desire to protect rage in her.  Though she was able to hide it, the presence left her concerned.

 

_Why am I feeling this?  Why do I feel so...focused on protecting Makoto?_

 

Though he found it strange, Makoto didn’t feel insulted by Kyoko’s warning.  Instead, he felt strangely comforted that Kyoko was watching out for him.

 

Smiling, he answered “Okay, Kyoko.  I’ll be a bit more careful from now on.  Good night.”

 

As the two went into their own separate rooms, Kyoko allowed a smile on her face and placed her hand over her heart.

 

_I promise I’ll protect you, Makoto._

 

She was still dumbfounded by the newfound desire, but she would not ignore it.

 


	16. Chapter Three: A Next Generation Legend!  Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!  Part One: Chihiro Fujisaki’s Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Third Floor now open, the survivors look around Hope's Peak once more. When Hina confesses to having seen a ghost the night before, will she inadvertently lead everyone to a shard of hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this earlier; I just haven't had the time lately. I'm hoping to have the rest of Chapter Three updated and posted in the next few days. Let me know your input, as always. This is Part One of Chapter Three of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, covering up to the discovery of Alter Ego. Enjoy!

Makoto walked into the dining hall to find Kyoko, Hifumi, Sakura, Celeste, Hiro, and Taka gathered around the table, waiting for him.

 

“So it’s just the seven of us, then?” Kyoko mused after seeing just how empty the once crowded table had become over the past couple of weeks.

 

Makoto nodded, then looked over to Taka, who had looked as pale as a ghost and was as silent as a ghost.  Makoto flashed back to Sayaka’s death and imagined what he was like during that time.

 

_ I guess I was the same as him.  At least in my case, Kyoko managed to get me out of my depression by urging me to search for the truth.  But Taka; his closest friend is dead, and the truth is what caused him to be like this in the first place.  Is there really nothing I can do to cheer him up? _

 

It was then decided that everyone would help to check out the newly opened 3rd floor.  Makoto was the last to arrive; looking around he say Kyoko waiting near the stairwell.

 

Walking over to her, he opened his mouth to speak when Kyoko interrupted “So the 3rd floor opened up this time...”

 

Nodding at Kyoko’s musing, Makoto rubbed the back of his neck as he asked “So, any news on this floor?”

 

Her eyes closed as if deep in thought, Kyoko informed him “After a brief investigation, it looks like there’s a physics lab and an art room.  I also found a huge machine of some kind in the physics lab. I wonder what it does…”

 

Makoto nodded and replied “Thanks; I’ll check it out.”

 

Before he could turn the corner, Kyoko called out “Makoto!”

 

Turning his head, Makoto looked back at her, curious as to why she stopped him.

 

“In the physics lab...I saw Taka.  I know you’re concerned about him, but the best thing you can do for him now is give him time.”

 

“H...How?”   _ How is her intuition so good?  Am I really so easy to read? _

 

As if she could hear his thoughts, Kyoko shook her head, replying “You wear your emotions on your sleeve.  That, and I just have good intuition.”

 

Blushing slightly, Makoto nodded, answering “Okay.  I understand. See you later, Kyoko.”

 

Makoto then left and turned the corner, off to investigate the rest of the 3rd floor.  Kyoko watched him rush off, a concerned frown gracing her face.

 

XXX

 

Before long, everyone gathered in the dining hall to reveal what they had discovered on the 3rd floor.  Everyone was surprised to find Hina, who they had thought was sick. Before long, Hina, Jill, and Sakura got into a verbal sparring match over a pointless comment, leaving everyone else save Taka shaking their heads.  Since Taka was more or less a zombie, it was Hiro who broke it up.

 

“Guys, come on!  We’re supposed to be discussing what we found on the 3rd floor, not fighting with each other like little children on a playground.”

 

After everyone calmed down, Kyoko started by revealing “There was a rather remarkable physics lab on the 3rd floor.  In the middle of the room, there was a machine bigger than anything I’ve ever seen before…”

 

“Oh yeah, apparently it’s an air purifier.”

 

With Makoto’s clarification, the discussion continued with Hifumi revealing how there was an art room, which diverged once Makoto revealed the digital camera he found that Hifumi revealed was originally his.  After a brief, but passionate exchange about how he didn’t want it anymore now that it was no longer in mint condition, Celeste ended up with the camera. Celeste then revealed that there was a game room on the 3rd floor, and Hina revealed that the nurse’s office on the 1st floor was now open.

 

_ A lot of good that does us; there’s no nurse here, and any wounds we suffer are likely to be fatal anyways… _

 

When everyone turned to Makoto, he stood and thought for a second.

 

_ Did I see anything that nobody else caught?  Game room, art room, physics lab with the camera...wait a minute, the photo! _

 

“Hey, um...can I tell you guys something?  I found something that’s...kinda bothering me.”

 

Kyoko turned to Makoto, concerned and asked “What is it?”

 

Makoto spoke about the photo he found that revealed Mondo, Leon, and Chihiro all throwing their arms around each other in a classroom before Monokuma snatched it.

 

“Those three…?”

 

_ What happened?  Did they...know each other before we arrived? _

 

Hiro concluded that the three of them must still be alive and took that picture.  Kyoko and Makoto shook their heads.

 

_ I wish that was the case... _ Makoto thought as Kyoko refuted the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

 

“That’s impossible.  After all...we saw it with our own eyes.  They’re all dead. Either murdered or executed.”

 

Celeste concluded that the photo must have been forged.  Makoto tried to protest, but stopped when Kyoko put her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her in surprise.

 

“Kyoko?”

 

She leaned closer and whispered “We can figure this strange photo out later.  We have other, more important things to focus on at the moment.”

 

Makoto nodded, but didn’t miss the concern look in Kyoko’s eyes; apparently she had been just as affected by the photo as he was.

 

_ Kyoko...what are you thinking? _

 

Celeste then continued to accuse Hina of lying about a stomachache, and Hina crumbled after some deceit on Celeste’s part.  After some gentle prodding on Sakura’s part, Hina divulged how she had gone to the warehouse for some donuts, and went into the bathhouse after hearing some noise and found what she assumed to be a ghost of Chihiro in one of the lockers.

 

“A ghost?  You mean like, THAT ghost?” Hifumi exclaimed in shock.

 

“Is there more than one ghost…?” Kyoko retorted dryly.

 

Celeste waved it off as Hina’s overactive imagination, only for Sakura to suggest everyone go and look for themselves, overruling Celeste and Hiro’s objections.

 

“Kyoko...what do you think?” Makoto asked, torn between wanting to believe Hina and his skepticism in the supernatural.

 

She turned to him and replied “I don’t see the harm in going.  Worst case scenario, we find nothing and Celeste was right.” She then turned to the Ultimate Gambler and asked “What are you going to do, Celeste?”

 

Celeste sighed and acquiesced to go look in the locker.  With that, everyone left the dining hall.

 

XXX

 

Before long, everyone save Byakuya, Toko, and Taka had congregated in the bathhouse.  Makoto was still skeptic; he didn’t peg Hina for a prankster, but…

 

_ A ghost?  I mean, this school is absolutely crazy, but it’s not Hogwarts. _   Makoto turned to Kyoko and whispered “Kyoko, are we seriously considering the possibility that a ghost is roaming the halls?”

 

Kyoko glared at Makoto as she whispered back “If Hina saw something as she claims, there might be something here in the locker.”

 

Makoto sighed, hearing no room for debate in Kyoko’s voice and resigned “Ok Hina; what locker was it that you saw the ghost in?”  As Hina pointed to a slightly ajar locker, Makoto approached it, asking “Um...is it this locker?”

 

Hina nodded and Makoto proceeded to open the locker door to see a green laptop sitting in the locker.

 

“...a laptop?  What’s something like that doing here?  Huh? Kyoko?”

 

Makoto looked in confusion as Kyoko grabbed his shoulder and gently pushed him aside, her brow furrowed as she got a closer look at the laptop.

 

“I remember seeing this…”

 

_ Oh, that’s right.  I saw it in the library before.   _ “But how did the laptop get from the library...to here?”

 

Kyoko shook her head and replied “I don’t know.  But it looks like someone recently used it. And...I guess it’s in sleep mode, but...the power is definitely on.”

 

As Makoto expressed confusion as to how it would be working, Sakura speculated that Chihiro fixed it, and Hina got into an argument with Celeste and Hiro over her misunderstanding of what she saw.

 

Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose in his frustration with their antics and interrupted “We’re getting off topic.  But listen, isn’t this really strange? What’s this laptop doing in here?”

 

“Maybe someone hid it here.”

 

As Hiro complained that whoever put it there didn’t do a good job of hiding it, Kyoko shook her head.

 

“Whoever put it here I don’t think they were trying to hide it from us.”

 

Makoto looked at her in confusion and asked “Huh?  What do you mean?”

 

Kyoko sighed at Makoto’s denseness and asked in return “Haven’t you noticed?  There’s one big difference between this room and all the others.”

 

_ Difference...what difference?  Wait a minute...there’s no…  _ “...surveillance camera.  There’s...no surveillance camera.”

 

Kyoko smiled and nodded, thinking to herself  _ A little slow on the uptake, but not bad, Makoto.   _ “Precisely.  There’s no camera in here.  Which means, this is the one spot where the mastermind is blind.”  After Hifumi asked for clarification, Kyoko continued “That’s correct, Hifumi.  And what Hina saw wasn’t the ordinary glow of a computer screen. It was...the figure of Chihiro, shining pale green.”  She turned to the laptop in question and said “I think it would be best if we investigated this laptop in a little more detail.”

 

Makoto nodded, gingerly removing the laptop from within the locker and carrying it to one of the benches, sitting down with the computer on his lap.

 

Kyoko sat down next to him and advised “So first of all, we have to wake it up.”

 

Makoto sat amazed as the laptop booted up after pressing some keys.

 

_ He really did it.  Chihiro really did it. _

 

Kyoko pointed to an icon and advised “There - the icon on the far left.”

 

Makoto blushed, embarrassed at how distracted he had gotten, like a little kid with a new toy.

 

“It says...Alter Ego?”  As Celeste began contemplating the meaning of Alter-Ego, Kyoko asked “Could you let me see it, Makoto?”

 

With that, she simultaneously yanked the laptop into her lap while sliding next to Makoto.

 

_ Geez Kyoko; what’s the point in asking if you’re just gonna rip it out of my hands? _

 

As she started clicking on the icon, an impression of Chihiro’s face appeared in a green background, exclaiming “Master!  You’re here! You really came!”

 

As Hiro screamed in fear that it was a ghost, Kyoko rolled her eyes and assured “Calm down.  It’s not a ghost.” As Hina asked what it was, Kyoko answered “I’m sure if we just talk to it, we’ll find out.”

 

As Kyoko typed in the question “What are you?”, the image replied that it was Chihiro Fujisaki.  Everyone stood in shock, astonished at how perfectly the program had imitated the now-deceased Ultimate Programmer.

 

_ I thought that name sounded familiar… _ ”Alter Ego...I’ve heard about this kind of AI program, but I’ve never seen one for myself.”

 

“AI program...”   _ I know that Chihiro spoke of an AI when he was alive one time, but he never went into detail… _

 

“It’s how Chihiro earned his title of Ultimate Programmer.  The AI lives in a computer, and by repeating different tasks, it gains knowledge and grows bit by bit.  Apparently Chihiro used a support vector machine and reinforcement learning to develop it. Eventually, he came up with a breakthrough in artificial intelligence design.”

 

_ Okay, now you lost me… _ ”Support vector machine…?  Reinforcement learning?”

 

_ I suppose I expected as much; it’s not exactly standard vocabulary outside of certain circles… _   Kyoko sighed and explained “To put it simply, it’s a learning method for computers.  But if this AI continues to grow, it will become more than just a piece of software to help people.  Some say that an AI like this might someday replace people.” As Celeste remarked how it made sense that the program was named Alter-Ego, Kyoko continued “A second, perfect personality that can never forget or grow old.  That’s what Chihiro created…That’s...Alter Ego.”

 

Makoto stood there, amazed at Kyoko’s comprehension and asked “Kyoko...how do you know so much about this...”

 

_ How...how do I know this?  Why...why can’t I... _

 

Kyoko merely turned her head out of view, though Makoto didn’t miss the look of conflict in her eyes, as though she was struggling to find an answer.

 

_ Kyoko...what’s wrong? _

 

Makoto’s pondering was interrupted by Celeste’s summary of events, and Hifumi and Hiro’s argument about Hifumi’s newfound enamoration with Alter Ego.

 

Breaking up the tangent, Kyoko refocused “Anyway, let’s talk to him a little more.”

 

Makoto sat, amazed at the laser focus with how Kyoko worked to get information from Alter Ego.

 

_ I can barely keep up with what’s going on, but Kyoko...Kyoko’s amazing! _

 

Alter Ego eventually divulged how he was instructed by Chihiro to access the files on the laptop, but it was taking time to get past the security.

 

“So because of how long it would take, he designed Alter Ego to handle the workload.”

 

Kyoko warned Alter Ego to be careful, and Alter Ego responded that he’d scream if someone suspicious came by.  Celeste brought up the fallacy of this plan during night time, which caused everyone to shuffle in ponderance as to how to address the flaw.

 

Makoto perked up and asked “How about once it’s nighttime, we each take turns guarding the dressing room?”

 

_ Well-intentioned, but equally flawed, Makoto…   _ Kyoko shook her head, causing Makoto to feel disappointed as she countered “There’s a good chance the mastermind would notice us all going in and out of the dressing room like that.”

 

“Then...what can we do?”   _ Seems like no matter what we do, we’re leaving some kind of back door open for the mastermind to take advantage of… _

 

Makoto’s uncharacteristic lack of hope was transformed into horror and shock at Kyoko’s plan.

 

“Once nighttime comes, I’ll leave the door to my room open.  Then there’s no way I can miss Alter Ego yelling.”

 

_ Kyoko!  No! Absolutely not!  Out of the question! That puts you at risk!  I don’t want to lose any more friends! _

 

When Hiro brought up the flaw in her plan, in a more calm fashion than Makoto’s frantic internal worries, Kyoko acknowledged “There’s a chance I may become a victim myself, I know.  But I’m not as weak as you may think. I wouldn’t go down without a fight, I assure you.”

 

Makoto couldn’t help but be thrown off guard by the undeniable strength in her voice.  As much as he wanted to argue about how foolish this plan seemed, he was forced into silence by her resolve.

 

_ It’s different from during the trials.  That’s a strategic confidence, like a chess master stepping into her final round.  This however, it’s like she’s being dropped on a battlefield and is steeling herself.  Kyoko… _

 

Alter Ego interrupted and asked where Chihiro was, and after only a moment’s hesitation, Kyoko told Alter Ego of Chihiro’s death.  Makoto felt a spring of concern for Kyoko and the choice she had to make.

 

_ To have to tell someone, even a computer program, that someone close to them is dead...nobody should have to make that decision.  Kyoko...you wouldn’t have to make that choice at all if it wasn’t for Monokuma’s games! _

 

Makoto clenched his fist in anger as his thoughts turned to the austere bear that was responsible for so many deaths already.  He was brought out of his silent seething when he felt Kyoko move one hand from the laptop to his right shoulder.

 

_ Kyoko… _

 

The girl sighed and said “Anyway, that’s enough for today.  If we linger here too long, the mastermind will start to suspect something.”

 

After typing a farewell to Alter Ego, she closed the laptop and handed it over to Makoto, who placed it back in the locker and moved the door so that it was only slightly ajar.  Hiro suggested that they move the laptop to somewhere with online access, but Hifumi shot it down by reminding him that the mastermind would find out about it.

 

“This is no time for taking needless risks.  For now, I’ll monitor the progress of the file analysis.  I’m confident we’ll uncover some kind of clue once it’s finished.”

 

_ Needless risks?  What about leaving yourself wide open while you’re asleep? _

 

While Makoto was ranting to himself about Kyoko’s gambit, he noticed that everyone was almost out of the bathhouse.

 

“Hey guys; wait for me!”

 


	17. Chapter Three: A Next Generation Legend! Stand Tall, Galactic Hero! Part Two: Double Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Alter Ego, the survivors are presented with an opportunity to peek on the female survivors, as well as a $10 million motive by Monokuma. Will they be able to resist the temptations presented by the bear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter covers the remainder of the first night in Chapter Three. Enjoy!

Makoto walked out in the middle of Celeste explaining to Monokuma how the girls won the right to take a bath tonight.

 

_ What the heck is she talking about? _

 

Makoto’s question went unanswered, as Celeste, Sakura, Kyoko, and Aoi filed back into the bathhouse.  Confused, Makoto suggested that they all go back to the dining hall, until Monokuma made the outrageous suggestion that the three boys take a peak.

 

“Huh?”

 

Hifumi seemed ecstatic at the idea, but Hiro and Makoto were somewhat less so at the idea of peeking at their female classmates while bathing.

 

“An opportunity like this doesn’t come along very often...It’s the ideal setting of a man’s fantasy!”

 

Makoto felt at war with himself; his rational brain reminded him of the lessons his mother and father taught him since he could talk; about how it was incredibly rude to peek at a woman in private.  However, his emotions wandered to Kyoko, the girl who he found more interesting by the day, and his desire to see her in that state easily overpowered his rational respect for boundaries.

 

Blushing, he exclaimed “Okay.  Let’s go!”  _ Kyoko’s gonna kill me for this, I just know it! _

 

XXX

 

“Huh?”

 

Kyoko turned in the direction of the door, which appeared to be closed, and wrapped her towel tighter around her torso.  Other than her gloves, the towel was the only thing covering her womanly curves.

 

Hina turned to her and asked “Hey Kyoko, what’s the matter?  We’re here to have fun, so just relax and enjoy yourself. Who knows when we’ll be able to have another bath together like this?”

 

_ I could have sworn it opened a crack...Was that green I saw through the doorway… _

 

Blushing for a moment, Kyoko smiled and said “You’re right.  Perhaps it is best to relax, if only for a moment.”

 

With that, she sauntered over and relaxed her grip on her towel, sitting down next to Hina as she contemplated what she saw.

 

_ Green...was that...Makoto? _

 

XXX

 

Makoto, Hiro, and Hifumi arrived back in the dining hall, panting as though they had just run a marathon.  Makoto’s entire face was as red as a tomato, overcome by the heavenly sight he just witnessed.

 

_ Those curves, those legs, her dripping, lavender hair.  I thought she was pretty, but Kyoko’s beautiful! _

 

“Yo dude, better wipe that dopey in love expression off your face, or Ogre and the others will know for sure about what we did.”

 

The thought of Kyoko glaring at him with a disappointed look on her face made Makoto blanch, and after smacking his head into his palms, he looked at Hiro with a normal expression.

 

It was at that moment that the girls walked back in, dressed and looking happily refreshed, making Makoto sigh in relief at narrowly avoiding being caught.

 

Celeste and Hina spoke of how pleasant it was to be able to relax in their bath, with Kyoko glancing at Makoto with a tint of red in her cheeks and concurring with a smile “Indeed.”

 

Their bliss didn’t last long, for Monokuma popped out of nowhere, to nobody’s surprise.

 

“After seeing how happy we were, an evil little monster like you would never let that last for long.”

 

Monokuma rattled on about how everyone was mean to him, then revealed that he had presents for everyone.

 

“...Presents?”   _ Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t going to be on my Christmas list? _

 

Monokuma, now having everyone’s attention, told everyone to come to the gymnasium, then disappeared again.

 

As Hifumi fretted over what Monokuma planning this time, Kyoko speculated “He’s probably going to repeat the same thing again.  Providing us with a motive to get things moving.”

 

_ Again?  I don’t want to have to do this again.  Can’t we just...not go and head straight for bed? _

 

Kyoko laid her hand on Makoto’s shoulder and answered everyone “It’s okay.  We have Alter Ego. I’m sure he’ll find something that’ll help us. So for now...we have to just endure it, come what may.”

 

Everyone mumbled in reluctant agreement and started to file toward the gym, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone.

 

“...When is this all going to end?”

 

Kyoko looked at Makoto in sympathy, his dejected expression concerning her.  She squeezed his shoulder in comfort, causing him to look at her.

 

“I don’t have an answer for that.  But remember, we have some measure of hope this time.  Just try to endure it for now, and we’ll find a way out.”    _ I promise. _

 

She wanted to say that, but knew that with someone as unpredictable as Monokuma in charge, nothing was certain.  Nevertheless, it was enough to appease Makoto, who nodded and walked to the gymnasium, Kyoko following closely behind him.

 

XXX

 

When they at last arrived, Byakuya was waiting and proceeded to scold them for being late.  Toko had also reverted to her normal personality, revealing that the two switched when she sneezed or lost consciousness.  

 

Sakura noted that everyone was accounted for, prompting Kyoko to finish “Which means…”

 

It wasn’t long before Monokuma appeared on top of the podium and with usual fanfare, presented his next motive; $10,000,000 to the graduating student.

 

_ Money?  Really? First our loved ones, then our treasured secrets, now you choose money to motivate us? _

 

“When it comes to motives, money certainly is the gold standard, so to speak.  Whether it’s in a mystery novel, or the real world...” Kyoko mused.

 

_ Kyoko, this isn’t really the time to be musing about the finer points of mysteries… _

 

Thankfully, everyone verbally refused Monokuma’s motive.  Even Byakuya, who had been finding Monokuma’s game entertaining, rejected the motive.

 

“...It’s not nearly enough.”

 

_...Well, I guess to someone of Byakuya’s wealth, $10,000,000 would be chump change. _

 

After spouting a speech about living a moral communal life, Monokuma vanished, only to be followed by the nighttime announcement.

 

As everyone started heading to bed, Kyoko reminded “Before we separate, let me remind you...Starting tonight, I’ll be leaving my room door open to make sure nothing happens to Alter Ego.”

 

_ You don’t need to remind me.  I still say this is a bad idea… _

 

“But just because my door is open, don’t assume that will make me an easy target.  Or the predator may suddenly find itself the prey.”

 

_ There’s that inner strength again.  Guess I just have to trust her… _

 

XXX

 

Makoto lay on his bed, unable to get to sleep, anxiously tossing and turning.  Despite Kyoko’s words of confidence, he still worried.

 

“Damn it Kyoko, why do you have to insist on doing this by yourself?  Why couldn’t you have someone else stay up with you? Wait a minute, that’s it!”

 

Inspired to act, Makoto got up and unlocked his door, pushing it open as far as it would go.

 

“Great; now if anyone tries to hurt Kyoko, I’ll hear it and can get help!”

 

Satisfied, he went back to his bed, and his eyes began to droop.  Without his anxiety and worries to keep him up, Makoto fell into an ironically deep sleep.

 

XXX

 

Kyoko sat on the bed, keeping her mind occupied by rewinding all the events at Hope’s Peak in her head, hoping to come up with a clue to the mysteries of the institution.

 

_ There’s just so much we still don’t know.  Hopefully Alter Ego will be able to tell us something soon. _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud snoring sound, leaving Kyoko confused.

 

“Huh?  I thought our rooms were supposed to be soundproof.  And nobody would be foolish enough to break the rule about sleeping outside of the dorms, so where’s that snoring coming from?”

 

Kyoko decided to step outside and investigate, too curious to just leave it alone.  She looked to her right and saw a door wide open. She pushed it back a little and saw Makoto’s nameplate on it.

 

_ Makoto?  But why is his door open? _ _ Is that his snoring? _

 

Kyoko stepped inside to investigate further, and saw Makoto spread out on the bed, conked out.  Despite how obnoxiously loud his snoring was, Kyoko couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

 

_ He looks kind of...cute… _

 

A light shade of pink tinting her cheeks, Kyoko shook her head to clear the thought out of her head as she watched Makoto’s sleeping form.

 

_ But wait, why was his door open in the first place?  He could easily turn out to be the next victim, being so careless like that… _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Makoto shifted, turning on his side and mumbling.

 

“Kyoko...with my door open...the mastermind can’t get her.  She’ll be safe...I’ll...protect her.”

 

Kyoko felt touched, putting her hand over her heart in surprise as Makoto inadvertently revealed why his door was open.

 

_ He...he left his door open on purpose?  To protect me? _   Kyoko shook her head in amusement as she thought  _ Makoto you silly boy; I can take care of myself. _

 

She walked up to him and gently ran her hand through his messy brown mop, making Makoto smile as he snored.

 

_ You’ve certainly come a long way from the scared little boy who hung at my waist in fear. _

 

Shaking her head to wipe the memory from her mind, Kyoko removed her hand from Makoto and walked out the door, gently closing it on her way out.

 

_ There; you sought to protect me, so I’ll return the favor.  I won’t put you at risk unnecessarily. _

 

Smiling to herself, Kyoko was brought out of her thoughts as she saw a large shadow moving towards the bathhouse.  Her brow furrowed in concern, Kyoko left to follow and investigate.

 


	18. Chapter Three: A Next Generation Legend.  Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!  Part Three: Defying the Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Makoto takes Taka to see Alter Ego, will it cost him his friendship with Kyoko Kirigiri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part Three of Chapter Three of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, covering up to Kiyondo's introduction to the rest of Class 78. Enjoy!

Makoto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning and getting off of the bed.

 

“Boy, I sure slept well!”   _ Wait a minute?  Slept well? _

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

 

_ Crap, I was supposed to be staying up to back up Kyoko.  Did I seriously fall asleep? _

 

Makoto stood up and walked up to his door, and blanched at a startling detail.

 

_ Oh no; I could have sworn I opened it last night.  Someone must have closed it while I was conked out!  What if something happened to Kyoko while I was sleeping? _

 

Panicking, Makoto slammed the door open and raced to the dining hall.

 

_ Please be okay, please be okay! _

 

XXX

 

Makoto sat next to Kyoko as they ate breakfast, blushing in embarrassment at how worked up he had gotten over what was apparently nothing.  Celeste had asked if there were any problems the other night, and Kyoko shook her head to Makoto’s relief.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t have any problems.  I went and checked on the laptop a little while ago, and there weren’t any problems there, either.  But…”

 

_ But...what happened?  Did something happen? _

 

“It’s related to this case, so I suppose I should be blunt.  I have to make a new rule. Using Alter Ego without permission is prohibited.  Someone going in and out of the dressing room would draw unwanted attention from the mastermind.”

 

_ A new rule? _

 

“Why do we need to make a rule about it?”

 

Kyoko turned to Hifumi, gave one of her knowing smiles, and replied “That’s a good question.  Do you have any thoughts on that, Hifumi?”

 

Hifumi started sweating and to everyone’s confusion, started yelling at everyone to be careful and hurry up and eat.

 

_ Hifumi, what did you do? _

 

Makoto sighed and went back to eating his breakfast, leaving the question unanswered as he looked back to Kyoko with a gleam of appreciation in his eye.

 

_ I’m just glad you’re okay. _

 

XXX

 

Everyone had left the dining hall, so it was just Makoto and Kyoko remaining.  Makoto got up, about to walk back to his room when Kyoko’s words stopped him.

 

“I have to put all my energy into watching out for myself.  I don’t have time to worry about anyone else.”

 

_ Huh?  She said that once before, but why is she saying that now? _

 

Seeing that Makoto was still confused as to what she was implying, Kyoko spelled it out for him.

 

“You had me worried last night, with that stunt you pulled last night by leaving your front door wide open like that.”

 

“You...you saw that?”  Realization dawned on him as he exclaimed “You shut my door last night, didn’t you?”

 

Kyoko nodded and elaborated “I could hear you snoring after you fell asleep last night and decided to investigate.  I found you conked out on your bed and shut your door on my way out.”

 

Makoto blushed and looked down, ashamed that she had to go protect him when he had been trying to protect her.

 

“Kyoko...Kyoko, I’m sorry.  If I hadn’t fallen asleep and actually stayed awake, you wouldn’t have had to worry about me like that.”

 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow in surprise at Makoto’s response.

 

_ So he chooses to apologize for falling asleep, rather than leaving himself open... _

 

Kyoko sighed and scolded “Makoto, what you did was extremely dangerous.  Anyone could have waltzed in and had their way with you in the middle of the night.  I told you, I can watch out for myself. I’m not defenseless, Makoto.”

 

“I know that, Kyoko.  But even still...” Makoto clenched his fists in frustration as he continued “Kyoko...we’ve lost too many friends already!  I can’t lose you too; that’s why I felt I had to watch out for you. I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing while one of my classmates was putting herself at risk.  I couldn’t sleep, I was so worried!”

 

Kyoko found herself touched by Makoto’s devotion.  Looking aside, she diverted the conversation before things got too emotional for her.

 

“You mean like how you had to watch out for me when you took a peek last night?”

 

Makoto blanched, not needing ESP to figure out what Kyoko was referring to.

 

_ I knew she’d find out.  She’s gonna kill me, all because I couldn’t resist peeking.  I’m so weak… _

 

To his surprise, Kyoko giggled, making the boy’s jaw drop in shock.

 

_ She...she’s not mad?  What the heck? I peeked on her while she was BATHING and she’s not chewing me out? _

 

“You’re so easy to tease, you know that?”  Before Makoto could say anymore, Kyoko continued “I’m not mad, Makoto.  I appreciate the concern you showed last night, but you must understand, I do my best work on my own.  Having someone else to watch out for, it splits my concentration. And with all my attention focused on Alter Ego, I can’t afford a 3rd person to worry about.  So from now on, just keep your door closed and locked, and let me do my job. It’ll make things much smoother, okay?”

 

Surprised that she hadn’t scolded him for taking part in peeping on her and the others, Makoto could only reply “Kyoko...”

 

Before he could answer fully, Kyoko got up, saying “Well, I have things to do.  I’ll see you soon, Makoto.”

 

As she left the dining hall, Kyoko had a slight blush on her face as she remembered Makoto’s words of devotion while he slept.

 

_ He couldn’t sleep...because he was worried about me.  Makoto...no, I can’t let you get closer than you already have.  You’ll only get burned if you do. _

 

XXX

 

“Where are you going?”

 

_ Oh great; the one time I don’t want to run into Kyoko and she finds me in a heartbeat! _

 

Glancing at the still blanched-faced Ultimate Moral Compass, she advised “It’s probably best if you don’t drag him around with you too much, given his current condition.”

 

Makoto had spent the past couple of hours in his room, trying to get his emotions under control after his discussion with Kyoko.  All of a sudden, his doorbell rang and Makto had gotten up to answer it to find Taka, who begged him to let him see Alter Ego. Against his better judgment, Makoto cracked at Taka’s despair-filled expression, and agreed.  Except Kyoko had intercepted him, expecting an answer to her question.

 

_ Come on Makoto; Kyoko’s gonna catch any lie you can think of.  Just ask her permission; she’ll understand. Whatever you do, don’t lie!   _ “But I was getting kinda hungry.  I thought we could head to the dining hall or warehouse or something...”

 

_ You’re up to something…   _ Choosing to let the matter slide for the time being, Kyoko relented “Well then, I guess that’s okay.”

 

_ Wait, she actually bought it?  Is this a dream? _

 

Makoto watched as she walked away, shocked that she had bought his bald-faced lie.

 

Sighing, Makoto yanked Taka by the wrist as he walked away, muttering “Well, no need to look a gift horse in the mouth.  Let’s go before she really suspects something...”

 

XXX

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”   _ I knew you were up to something! _

 

Makoto froze in place as Kyoko blocked his exit.  Makoto began to sweat, his worst fears in this scenario playing out before his very eyes.

 

“K-Kyoko!  Oh, um...no, see...this is just -”

 

“Just you disregarding the rule I set less than 12 hours ago and taking Taka to see Alter Ego without my permission.”

 

“I...I can explain -”

 

Kyoko glared at him with disappointment, making Makoto feel meek before she lectured “Don’t go around doing whatever you feel like.  It causes problems. And not just for me. For everyone.”

 

“It...it’s not like...”

 

At Kyoko’s glare, Makoto silenced, knowing that no explanation he gave, no matter how truthful, was going to get him back on Kyoko’s good side today.

 

“S...Sorry.  I’m really sorry, Kyoko.”

 

Kyoko’s glare softened marginally as Makoto hung his head in shame, the boy awaiting whatever punishment she deemed fit.  Kyoko sighed, feeling the slightest bit guilty for making him look and probably feel like a kicked puppy.

 

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll get out of here.”  She hardened her glare and ground her teeth as she finished “Now.”

 

“O-Okay...”

 

Makoto brushed past her, his head hung to hide the tears in his eyes from her.  Kyoko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

_ Makoto Naegi...what am I going to do with you?  Why did you disobey me? _

 

Makoto meanwhile walked briskly to his room, then slammed the door and locked it before sinking to the floor.  Wrapping his arms around his legs, he buried his head in his knees and cried.

 

“Great work, Makoto.  I let Kyoko down, made her worry, then broke the rule she set just because I wanted Taka to feel better.  Now she probably hates me. I wouldn’t blame her, with these last couple of stunts I pulled.”

 

Makoto cried himself to sleep, ashamed of himself and wishing that he could just vanish and avoid Kyoko’s disappointment and anger.

 

XXX

 

“Sh-She’s trying to kill me!”

 

_ What’s going on? _

 

Hiro had all but dragged Makoto to the bathhouse under the pretense of taking a bath, only to be immediately used for cover by Hifumi, who was being glared at by Kyoko.  Gulping, Makoto averted his eyes, trying to avoid being in the path of Kyoko’s glare.

 

Sighing, Kyoko assured “I never said I was going to kill him.  I simply asked him a question. I’d like to know why he made the same mistake twice.”

 

Makoto struggled to voice his confusion, still somewhat emotional after being chewed out by Kyoko the other day.

 

“The same mistake…?  What did he do…?”  _ Don’t tell me... _

 

Kyoko confirmed “He snuck into the dressing room in the middle of the night and accessed Alter Ego without permission.  And when I caught him last night...he was hugging the laptop and breathing strangely.”

 

_ Hugging the laptop?  Ok, I don’t know which is creepier; Taka’s Super-Saiyan transformation, or Hifumi’s molestation of a laptop! _

 

Kyoko looked in Hifumi and Makoto’s direction, making both of them want to be anywhere but there as she lectured like a schoolteacher “I thought I made myself clear yesterday, but since being subtle didn’t work...I suppose I have to clarify myself further.”

 

Hifumi begged Kyoko not to kill him, and Kyoko replied “I’m not going to kill you - merely instruct you.”

 

Makoto meekly raised his voice as he stuttered “Kyo...Kyoko?  What’s going to happen now?”

 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow in confusion at Makoto’s almost scared behavior.  

 

_ Why’s he so afraid?  He’s not the one I’m lecturing right now… _

 

Kyoko’s eyes widened in realization as she thought back to yesterday afternoon when she scolded Makoto.

 

_ Is he still upset about the other day?  Does he think I’m still mad at him?   _

 

Shaking the thought away with a mental reminder to reassure Makoto later, Kyoko explained to the frightened boy “I just want him to explain himself.”

 

Nodding, Makoto stepped away from Hifumi and asked “Um, Hifumi...could you tell me what happened?”

 

“W-Well, I just...I was just talking!”

 

“Which was prohibited, was it not?”

 

Hifumi proceeded to disclose his infatuation with Alter Ego, shocking everyone and causing Makoto to pity him.

 

_ So he had no friends?  I feel sorry for him… _

 

At that moment, Taka burst through the entryway, rechristening himself Kiyondo, forcing Makoto to explain what happened the other day when Kyoko caught him.

 

_ So that’s what happened… _

 

Kyoko averted her gaze, feeling a touch of guilt for her harshness with Makoto the other day.  

 

_ It would seem that I was the one at fault the other day.  I overreacted; I should have heard him out before being so harsh with him... _

 

Her guilt however turned to irritation at Taka and Hifumi’s verbal brawl over who Alter Ego belonged to.

 

_ Children...I’m dealing with children…   _ “Knock it off, both of you.  This doesn’t belong to any one person.  Chihiro left him to all of us. We can use him to finally gain access to vital clues.”  Backed up by Sakura’s muscle, Kyoko warned “Until Alter Ego has finished his work, don’t do anything weird.  Have I made myself clear?”

 

Taka, Hifumi, and Makoto mumbled their agreement.

 

Satisfied, Kyoko answered “Okay then.  Let’s get out of here. We can’t afford to linger too long.”  When Sakura questioned the wisdom of letting Taka and Hifumi off with a warning, Kyoko replied “Yes.  I have a plan. It’ll be fine…”

 

Everyone filed out, going back to their rooms and going about their day.

 


	19. Chapter Three: A Next Generation Legend!  Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!  Part Four: Hope Vanishes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Makoto apologizes for his transgressions against Kyoko Kirigiri, Alter Ego disappears from the bathhouse. What will the survivors do with their hope for survival now gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is Part Four of Chapter Three of Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, covering the remainder of Chapter Three's Free Time and Alter Ego's disappearance. Enjoy!

They had just gotten out of the bathhouse when Makoto noticed something peculiar; Kyoko was following him.  Every time he looked over his shoulder, Makoto saw the lavender haired girl behind him.

****

_ Great.  She probably wants to chew me out some more for going against the rule like she did with Hifumi and Taka.  Alright, let’s get this over with… _

****

“What’s the matter?  Are you keeping an eye on me?”

****

Her question caught him off guard; out of her mouth wasn’t a lecture or an insult like he felt he deserved, but instead a question.

****

_...What’s she talking about? _

****

He turned around and saw that she was right in front of his face, analyzing him.  Suddenly, she smiled, making Makoto even more nervous.

****

“You don’t need to be so afraid, Makoto.  Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill anyone.”

****

_ I’m kind of surprised you haven’t killed me by now, after everything I’ve done… _ Makoto thought dryly.

****

Kyoko saw the self-depreciation on Makoto’s face, her brow furrowed in worry.

****

“Listen, Makoto...I feel I may have been too harsh on you the other day.”

****

Makoto looked at Kyoko in shock, thinking  _ What the?  I’m the one who messed up, and she thinks she was too harsh? _

****

“Looking back, you were trying to explain why you were breaking the rule I set to begin with.  If I had actually listened to what you had to say, instead of chewing you out, maybe we could have come to an understanding.  You were concerned about Taka, and when he came to your door pleading with you, you saw an opportunity to help him regain the happiness he lost.  If he hadn’t come to you and asked for your help, you wouldn’t have broken my rule to begin with.”

****

“Kyoko...”

****

She turned to Makoto and hardened her glare while she continued “I’m still miffed that you lied to me.  You could have asked me for permission when we ran into each other. But...” Kyoko softened her stare as she finished “But I’m willing to forgive you.”

****

“Th...Thank you, Kyoko.  I’m sorry I tried to go around you like that and lied to you.  I don’t know what I was thinking.”

****

Kyoko smiled, glad that things had been resolved between them.

****

“Now, if that’s all, then I have things to attend to.  See you later, Makoto.”

****

XXX

****

It wasn’t until dinner time that Makoto ran into Kyoko again.  Makoto was glad that Kyoko forgave him for breaking her rule about Alter Ego, but there was still something else bothering him that left his conscience unsatisfied.

****

_ I still have to apologize for peeping on her a couple days ago.  That was just bad judgment and I should be slapped for it. _

****

Makoto waited until everyone else had left before making his move.

****

“Um...Kyoko?  Wait a minute, I need to talk to you!”

****

Kyoko turned around just as she was about to exit the dining hall.  Makoto had grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving and making her confused about Makoto’s uncharacteristic forwardness.

****

“What’s the matter?  Why are you bouncing around like a little rabbit?  Don’t you have anything to do?”

****

Makoto took a deep breath and began his apology.

****

“Listen, about the other night, when I peeked on you while you and the other girls were bathing, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have even been tempted, it was inexcusable, and a complete invasion of your privacy. I don’t blame you if you’re mad at me...”

****

A long, drawn out pause followed, Kyoko silent as Makoto fidgeted in place.

****

“Kyoko?  Please say something?  Are you mad at me?”

****

“...Did you like what you saw?”

****

“HuhuhuHUH?!”

****

Makoto blushed as the memory of Kyoko’s near-nude body flashed through his mind.

****

_ What kind of question is that? _

****

“Gotcha!”

****

_ Huh? _

****

Makoto watched in shock as Kyoko giggled into her glove, trying to figure out what was so funny.

****

“Your reaction was priceless, you’re too easy to trick, Makoto.”

****

“Wait, so you’re...you’re not mad?  But then, why didn’t you call me out on it at the time?”

****

“I’m not mad, Makoto.  I can tell you’re not usually a peeping Tom, so I don’t have to worry about it being a regular thing.  And as for why I didn’t call you out on it, well I saw the door open a bit and your green eyes in the doorway, but I didn’t have any other proof.  I was only sure after I decided to test my assumption the other day; by then it was all water under the bridge, as far as I was concerned.”

****

“So you...you forgive me, Kyoko?”

****

Kyoko sighed in amusement and clarified “Yes, I forgive you Makoto.  Is there anything else you feel the need to apologize for, or is that the end of your alleged transgressions?”

****

“N...no, I don’t have anything else that I can think of...”   _ She’s really letting me off the hook? _

****

Kyoko smiled and said “Well in that case, I’m headed off to bed.  Good night, Makoto. I’d better not hear your snoring tonight.”

****

She winked, making Makoto blush as she walked out of the dining hall.  Makoto smiled as he reflected how he went from guilty to forgiven all in one day.

****

XXX

****

“Who set all this up?  And why did they choose us?  There are so many mysteries…”

****

Makoto looked up from his breakfast plate and saw Kyoko walking in and grabbing a plate form the stack on the counter.  She grabbed her breakfast, then walked over to the table and sat across from Makoto.

****

“Oh, hey Kyoko.  What were you talking about just now?”

****

Kyoko, realizing she had been mumbling out loud, assured “It’s nothing, just talking to myself again.”  

****

Makoto nodded in acceptance, and the two went back to eating their breakfast.  As they finished, Kyoko brought up “I saw Byakuya and Jill running out the door as I came in.  Care to explain what that was all about?”

****

Makoto nodded and explained “Byakuya came barging into the dining hall earlier and demanded we tell him about a story that nobody bothered to tell him yet.”

****

Kyoko then pulled a piece of paper and pen from her pocket and started scribbling, then passing both to Makoto.

****

“I assume you mean about Alter Ego?”

****

Comprehension crossing his face, Makoto gingerly grabbed the sheet of paper, scribbled on it, and passed it back.

****

“Yeah.”

****

And so the note-passing game went back and forth between the two.

****

“What did you tell him?”

****

“We didn’t tell him anything.  Should we have told him something?”

****

“It’s good that you didn’t risk it in front of the security cameras.  I’ll fill him in before nighttime tonight so we’re all on the same page myself.”

****

Figuring that it was now okay to talk, Makoto coughed and continued “He also asked about Taka’s strange personality.  Celeste gave a rather crude conclusion and after proclaiming it was interesting, left with Jill on his heels.”

****

Kyoko nodded and went back to her breakfast.  Once she was finished, she got up and disposed of her plate.

****

“Well, I’m afraid I have more investigations to conduct, so I’ll take my leave now.  Goodbye, Makoto.”

****

XXX

****

It was during one of these investigations that Makoto ran into Kyoko again, around midday.  Kyoko had been investigating one of the classrooms on the 3rd floor when Makoto, having had nothing to do, stumbled inside and looked in surprise at the mysterious Ultimate.

****

“Oh, Kyoko!”

****

The girl in question turned to face him, surprised and not surprised to see him, and paused in her investigation.

****

“Makoto.  Did you need something from me?”

****

Flustered and waving his hands, Makoto replied “Oh, no, no.  I was just wandering around and stumbled in here.”

****

“I see.  Well, I was just conducting an investigation during my free time.”

****

“Investigation?  Into what? Do you need any help?”

****

_ My, he’s sure eager.  It’s better that he not get involved though; the less he gets involved, the safer we’ll both be. _

****

Shaking her head, Kyoko declined “I’ve pretty much finished up in here, so investigating this room any further would be a waste of time.  Besides, I’m just about to head downstairs to do my laundry and take a bath, so if it’s not too much trouble I’ll take my leave.”

****

Makoto blushed until he followed Kyoko’s gaze to find her looking at the nearby security camera.

****

_ Oh!   _ “Oh...okay.  Guess I’ll see you later, Kyoko.”

****

As he was about to leave, Makoto stopped and spoke “Um...Kyoko...”

****

“...What is it Makoto?”

****

She watched with interest as Makoto pulled out a clear tube with a pink fower inside from his jacket.

****

Makoto fiddled with it as he explained “Ano...I know we discussed it earlier, but after the...incidents these past couple of days, I felt like I needed to make it up to you.  So I got this from the school store and thought you might like it. So um...”

****

Makoto shyly held the tube out to her, a shade of pink dusting his cheeks.  Blinking in surprise, Kyoko gingerly removed the tube from his grasp, her eyes widening as she began to inspect it.

****

_ A Rose in Vitro?  I feel like...like this was familiar to me...But why?  And how did Makoto know to get this for me?  _ “How did you know I was interested in this?”  Before he could come up with a response, Kyoko smiled and said “You’re an enigma, Makoto Naegi...”

****

His face red as a tomato, Makoto stammered “G...Glad you like it.  Well, I’ll leave you be now. See you later, Kyoko!”

****

As Makoto left the classroom, Kyoko placed the Rose in Vitro in her jacket pocket.  Kyoko felt a faint blush dust her face as she thought about heading back to the bathhouse; as much as it was a ruse, she was still affected by the thought of what happened prior.  Smiling, she left the classroom and headed downstairs to the bathhouse.

****

XXX

****

Makoto stumbled into the bathhouse, being dragged by the arm by Hiro.  Makoto looked around and saw that everyone, even Byakuya, had gathered in the locker room.  Sakura openly wondered why Kyoko had asked everyone to come, and Hiro speculated that it had something to do with Alter Ego.  Hina cheered, only for her hopes to come crashing down at Kyoko’s next sentence.

****

“It’s gone.”

****

Makoto’s eyes widened in shock as he repeated “Gone?”

****

Kyoko nodded, explaining “I came here a little earlier to check up on things, and that’s when I discovered...Alter Ego - the laptop - has disappeared…”

****

Everyone, save Byakuya and Toko, had shock plastered on their faces.  Celeste wondered if the mastermind abducted Alter Ego, but Kyoko shook her head.

****

“I’d told Alter Ego to yell if anyone he didn’t recognize appeared.  If it was the mastermind, I’m sure he would have alerted us.” As Hina tried to raise the possibility that she just missed it, Kyoko countered “I was in the laundry room right next door all day.  There’s no way I wouldn’t have heard it.”

****

_ She must have been running back and forth between investigations… _ Makoto thought as he remembered the conversations he had with Kyoko earlier in the day.

****

Hifumi and Taka then started pointing fingers at each other, with Hiro urging one of them to confess.

****

However, Kyoko eliminated that possibility, explaining “No.  There’s no way either one of them did it. I told Alter Ego to yell if either Taka or Hifumi came into the dressing room.”

****

_ And probably me too, considering I broke her golden rule… _

****

As Taka’s eye twitched at the revelation, Kyoko continued “It was a countermeasure against the clear danger that one of them might come for it.”

****

As Celeste disclosed that she didn’t hear anyone yell, Kyoko concluded “Exactly.  Which means it wasn’t them.”

****

Everyone started wondering who stole Alter Ego, with Byakuya sharing his theory that one of them was a mole for the mastermind.

****

_ No...no way!  We’re friends!  No way we would betray each other! _

****

That particular debate was ground to a halt as both Taka and Hifumi moaned about how they just wanted Alter Ego back.  The mood then became more somber, as almost everyone started to sympathize with the two eccentric Ultimates.

****

“I think Alter Ego is most likely still safe, for the moment at least.”

****

As both Taka and Hifumi swore to save Alter Ego, everyone’s attention was diverted to the nighttime announcement.

****

Celeste urged everyone to go to bed for the evening and pick up the search tomorrow.  Hifumi and Kiyotaka protested, but were silenced by Kyoko’s words of caution.

****

“Anything we do at night brings a higher chance of the mastermind noticing us.  Celeste is right. We should begin our investigation tomorrow morning. What do you think, Makoto?”

****

Makoto nodded in agreement and turned to Taka and Hifumi urging “I know how you feel, but...It’s best if, just for tonight...you can try and endure it.”

****

The two grumbled, but otherwise didn’t complain further.  Everyone started filing out of the bathhouse, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone.

****

Makoto was just about to leave, when he heard Kyoko call “Makoto, a word?”

****

Turning his head in curiosity, he walked back and asked “What is it, Kyoko?”

****

Her head turned, as if hesitant about her next course of action, then refocused to glare at him, asking “Did you take Alter Ego?  Answer honestly, Makoto.”

****

Makoto stumbled back in shock; this was the last thing he expected Kyoko to ask him.

****

_ M...ME?   _ Dumbfounded, he replied “Why would you think that?  How could I have stolen Alter Ego?”

****

Stepping closer to him, Kyoko answered “Because out of the small number of people who broke my rule, you are the only person to whom I didn’t program Alter Ego to scream if they came near.  Which makes you the most obvious suspect. Now, I’m going to ask one more time; did you take Alter Ego?”

****

_ She...she didn’t program Alter Ego to scream if I came by?  Even after I broke her rule? _

****

Normally, Makoto would have been awestruck that she showed that degree of trust in him, but this wasn’t a normal circumstance.  Makoto did the only thing he could think of to convince Kyoko; he got on his knees and begged.

****

“I know...I know that I broke your rule, and you have every reason to not trust me after that.  But I promise Kyoko, I NEVER broke it ever again. Please believe me, I’m begging you!”

****

Kyoko’s eyes softened at seeing Makoto cry and beg for her to believe him.  Suddenly, the Rose in Vitro still in her pocket felt as heavy as lead. A rush of guilt entered her heart, making her regret even thinking of testing him like that.

****

“I didn’t think you did.  Still, I had to make sure.  Stand up Makoto, you’re not in any trouble.”

****

Smiling in gratitude, Makoto stood up, briefly turning away to wipe the tears from his eyes with his wrist.

****

“So you...you believe me, right?”

****

Smiling in amusement, Kyoko replied “As I’ve said before, you’re too foolishly open to deceive me like that.”

****

Makoto felt strangely comforted by what had previously been a constructive insult.

****

“Alright, Makoto.  Go to bed; we’ll pick this up in the morning, okay?”

****

Nodding Makoto ran out the door, leaving Kyoko to watch him until he had disappeared.

****

_ Makoto… _

****

Shaking her head, Kyoko walked out and went back to her room, taking a second to glance at Makoto’s door before retiring for the evening.


	20. Chapter Three: A New Generation Legend!  Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!  Part Five: Double Homicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only Four of the Ten survivors showing up to help search for Alter Ego, Kyoko, Makoto, Hina, and Sakura fear the worst as they search for their missing friends. What will they find as they search the school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part Five of Chapter Three of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, covering up to Hifumi and Taka's murders. Enjoy!

Makoto walked into the dining hall to be greeted by Hina, Sakura, and Kyoko.

 

_ Just the four of us?  I figured at least Hifumi and Taka would get here before me, so what happened to them? _

 

Makoto looked at Kyoko, who had a look of concern and confusion on her face.

 

_ Kyoko, what are you thinking? _

 

The four of them decided to wait for the others a little longer, fidgeting more with each minute that passed by.  At 8:00, Hina expressed the group’s confusion at the remaining survivors’ disappearance, and Kyoko’s eyes widened in realization.

 

“Something must have happened.”

 

“Huh?”   _ Don’t tell me… _

 

“I was careless.  I was too distracted by Alter Ego...But Monokuma gave us a motive.  There was no way something wouldn’t happen eventually.”

 

Makoto’s face blanched at Kyoko’s implication, struggling to reconcile his faith in his friends with the awful reality that Kyoko was probably right.

 

Taking control, Kyoko declared “We need to go look for the people who never showed up.”

 

Without another word, everyone nodded and left the dining hall.  Before they even left the entryway, Kyoko continued “We can cover more ground if we split up.  Sakura, you go check the dorms. Make sure to check all of our rooms. Makoto, you go check the 1st floor of the school.  Meanwhile, I’ll check the 2nd floor.”

 

Everyone nodded, their assignments clear, a sense of urgency coursing through their veins.  

 

“Don’t take any risks.  If anything happens, call for help right away.”

 

Hina and Sakura left in a heartbeat, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone.  As she was about to turn away, Makoto called out to her.

 

“Kyoko!”

 

“Hm?”

 

Kyoko turned back to him, seeing an intense pleading in his eyes as he spoke his next words.

 

“The same applies to you.  Don’t take any unnecessary risks.  I don’t want to lose any more friends.  So please, be careful, Kyoko.”

 

Her heart warming at Makoto’s concern, Kyoko steeled her expression, nodding before dashing to the stairwell.

 

_ I hope she’ll be okay.  Please don’t let anything happen to her. _

 

XXX

 

Makoto rushed into the rec room with Sakura and Hina following close behind to find a bruised Celeste regaining consciousness.  Celeste explained how she was attacked and showed everyone a picture she took of her attacker, a picture that made everyone stare with shock.

 

_ What the heck is that?  Is that...a giant robot carrying Hifumi?  I doubt Hifumi could have written this scenario in one of his fanfics! _

 

When pressed for where the mysterious assailant left, Celeste said that he headed left when leaving the rec room.

 

“If that’s true, they were headed toward the stairs leading down to the 2nd floor!”

 

_ 2nd floor...don’t tell me… _

 

“The 2nd floor...That’s where Kyoko was supposed to be...”

 

“Why isn’t Kyoko here?”

 

Hina cringed from Makoto’s volume and explained that she didn’t have time to get her.

 

_ But Sakura was all the way in the dorms!  Why didn’t you pick her up on the way? _

 

“This is bad.  If the strange man did head to the 2nd floor, Kyoko might run into him...”

 

Makoto blanched with fear; his body shook at the thought of Kyoko being attacked.

 

“Makoto?”

 

“We have to hurry.  Kyoko’s in danger!”

 

Makoto dashed out of the rec room and to the stairs at lightning speed, ignoring the cries behind him of “Makoto, wait up!”

 

_ Please be okay, please be okay! _

 

XXX

 

Whilst they didn’t find Kyoko or the mystery assailant, they did find a wounded Hifumi and brought him down to the nurse’s office.  Hifumi dubbed the mystery assailant “Robo Justice” and everyone started to speculate who the attacker might be. As the discussion went on, Byakuya asked where Kyoko was.  Makoto grew even more worried as Hina and Sakura wondered where she could have gone. Byakuya smirked, making Makoto’s skin crawl as Byakuya’s next sentence shocked him to his core.

 

“She might be exactly as I suspected...”

 

_ Kyoko?  The assailant?  Now hold on a minute! _   “Kyoko was with us in the dining hall when Celeste and Hifumi were attacked.”

 

Byakuya shook his head at Makoto’s emotional defense of Kyoko’s innocence.

 

_ Simple-minded plankton.   _ “I’m referring to what we talked about last night.  Who the mastermind’s spy might be...”

 

Makoto felt his blood run cold; the idea that Kyoko, the same Kyoko who had saved his life after Sayaka’s death, was secretly a mole for the mastermind was unfathomable to him.

 

_ Kyoko...a traitor?  No, she wouldn’t! Kyoko may have her secrets, but she’s still our friend!   _ “Th...that’s not possible!”

 

As Makoto and Byakuya continued to go back and forth, Sakura took on the role of mediator that Kyoko would normally play and guided the group’s focus back to finding Robo Justice.

 

As everyone save Hifumi left the nurse’s office, Makoto thought  _ Once we find Robo Justice, that’ll ensure Kyoko doesn’t become another victim. _

 

XXX

 

_ This can’t be happening...it can’t be happening! _

 

In the span of a number of minutes, both Hifumi and Taka wound up dead, their heads bashed in with Justice Hammers.  To make things even worse, both of their corpses had somehow vanished from their respective crime scenes. Even Byakuya was left speechless and stumped.  As everyone tried to make sense of what had actually happened, Celeste recounted the events of the day, and Byakuya proposed that either Kyoko or Hiro could have been the culprit, since neither of them were in the group when the flurry of events occurred.

 

Makoto’s worry for Kyoko swiftly turned into ire towards the Ultimate Affluent Progeny for his accusations towards Kyoko.

 

“H-Hold on a second!  Kyoko has an alibi for when Celeste and Hifumi were attacked!  There’s no question that she was in the dining hall with us!”

 

Byakuya shook his head dismissively and replied “Hmph.  You seem very adamant about defending her. Perhaps you are...in love?”

 

Makoto turned beet red at Byakuya’s musing.

 

“Th-That’s not it at all!”   _ I’m not in love with Kyoko...am I? _

 

To Makoto’s relief, Byakuya relented and accepted Kyoko’s alibi.  With Hiro seemingly deduced as the culprit, Byakuya, and Monokuma after bursting in without warning, assured everyone present that no more murders would occur that day, since two had already occurred.  With that settled, everyone left to try to find Hiro, as well as Hifumi and Taka’s missing corpses. But as Makoto left, Byakuya’s words rang in Makoto’s ears.

 

_ Perhaps you are...in love? _

 

_ I don’t love Kyoko.  Do I? Am I...am I in love...with Kyoko? _

 


	21. Chapter Three: A New Generation Legend!  Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!  Part Six: Kyoko Reappears!  Continue the Investigation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disappearing that morning, Kyoko finally reappears halfway through the investigation. Will she tell Makoto where she was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part Six of Chapter Three of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, covering up to the end of the investigation. Enjoy!

_ She’s okay!  She’s alive! _

 

Makoto rushed out of Hiro’s room as soon as Hina had told him that Kyoko was waiting by the pool on the 2nd floor.  His feet couldn’t have carried him fast enough; he even outpaced Hina’s athletic prowess.

 

“Makoto, wait up!  What’s gotten into you?”

 

At last they reached the pool, and Makoto spotted the mysterious Ultimate on the other side near a single locker.  Makoto beamed, the brightest smile stretching across his face that he had ever smiled. Hina panted, amazed that Makoto had run so fast.  Looking at his expression, Hina frowned in worry, waving a hand across his face.

 

“Makoto?  Earth to Makoto?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Makoto blinked, coming back to reality and noticing Hina’s concerned look.

 

“Oh, Hina.  Let’s go; we still need to ask Hiro where he was this morning.”

 

Hina followed him, exhausted with trying to keep up with Makoto’s antics.

 

Makoto jogged to the other side of the pool, waving his hand and calling “Kyoko!  And - ”

 

Makoto looked at the Robo Justice suit and after hearing Hiro’s cries for help, frowned and finished “Hiro.”

 

“I found Hiro.  He was jammed into the pool room locker.  It looked like he was fast asleep, so I kicked him and woke him up.”

 

_ You kicked him?  Effective, but a little crude, don’t you think Kyoko? _

 

Hiro complained “You coulda been a little more gentle about it.  Like, I dunno, caress my face or somethin’!”

 

Makoto felt a momentary flash of anger at Hiro’s whining, with Kyoko in agreement and disgust.

 

“...That’s creepy.”

 

Remembering his worry, Makoto asked “Anyway...Kyoko, where have you been all this time?  You just disappeared all of a sudden, without a trace...”

 

“There was something I had to check up on.”

 

_ Vague as ever, Kyoko.   _ “What do you mean?”

 

Kyoko waved her hand and replied “Never mind.”

 

Normally, Makoto would have been used to Kyoko’s secretive nature and let it slide.  But this wasn’t an ordinary situation. Makoto had been scared half to death that something had happened to her, and Byakuya had pointed to her as a potential suspect.  This couldn’t just be let go, and Makoto made his frustration known.

 

“I can’t never mind…!”

 

Kyoko grit her teeth as she seethed impatiently “Never.  Mind. More importantly…”

 

Makoto sighed, reminding himself that solving this case came first and he and Kyoko could talk about this later.

 

_ But I’m not letting this go!  Byakuya suspects her of at minimum being a mole for the mastermind and I won’t let her be found guilty of that! _

 

Kyoko turned to the Ultimate Clairvoyant, stating “First of all...Hiro, you need to explain to us why you’re dressed like that.”

 

Hiro frantically explained how he was asleep and woke up inside the suit.  Byakuya demanded he take the suit off, and Hiro begged for help to get it off, insisting that he didn’t make the suit.

 

Kyoko stepped behind Hiro and noted “There’s a clasp on the back that’s keeping you from getting it off.  It looks pretty sturdy. I don’t think you can get it off on your own.” Turning to everyone else, she said “We don’t really have a choice.  Let’s help him…”

 

After some effort, the group freed Hiro from the Robo Justice costume.  However, his relief was short-lived, for Celeste immediately suggested tying and gagging him, with Hina concurring enthusiastically.  Makoto flashed back to how everyone save Kyoko suspected him of Sayaka’s murder, and wondered what would have happened if he was restrained like they were suggesting to do to Hiro.

 

As Makoto was about to raise his voice in objection, Kyoko beat him to it, reminding “He may be a suspect, but he deserves fair treatment.”

 

Makoto looked at Kyoko in thanks, hoping that Hiro was innocent like he was.  At Celeste and Hina’s insistence that he was the culprit, Hiro insisted it wasn’t him, and had Makoto and Hina both wear the suit to prove his theory of an imposter, but to no avail.  Hiro’s jaw dropped in shock at hearing of Hifumi and Taka’s deaths, making Makoto doubt his guilt in the murders. His next declaration make Makoto worried, as he claimed to know who murdered the two Ultimates.

 

_ Hiro, I doubt even Kyoko knows who did it yet.  You’ll only be digging our own graves here… _

 

_ I have a feeling I’m going to regret this, but…   _ Kyoko sighed and said “You may as well tell us, then.”

 

Hiro proudly declared that it had to be either Chihiro or Alter Ego, since the two victims were fighting over the computer before their untimely demise.  Everyone save for Kyoko fell over in shock at Hiro’s sheer stupidity.

 

_ Seriously?  Chihiro’s dead and I can’t imagine how a laptop could possibly kill a human being! _

 

“I see...That’s unfortunate” Kyoko replied as she shook her head.

 

Hiro’s light bulb lit up and he went on to explain how he got a note to come to the rec room at 1:00, then fell asleep, hypothesizing that the culprit drugged him.  Hina brushed it off as rubbish, but Kyoko wasn’t so quick to dismiss the claim.

 

“No, hold on.  He could be onto something.  The nurse’s office did have chemicals that could do that…”

 

Hiro tried to produce the note as proof, but found it was missing, leaving Aoi more suspicious of him.  Hiro begged everyone to believe him, but Celeste demanded proof. At Byakuya’s insistence that the investigation be resumed, Hiro dashed off faster than Makoto, and Hina returned to guard duty with Sakura.  As Makoto was about to leave as well, Kyoko called him back.

 

“Makoto, do you have a second?”

 

Makoto turned back, curious and asked “Huh?”

 

“I want you to help me with the investigation.  It looks like I got a late start on this one, so I need to make up some ground.”

 

_ Hey, this is my chance! _

 

Makoto nodded eagerly and answered “Sure, I don’t mind helping.  But can you promise me something? Later, when we have time...will you tell me why you disappeared?”

 

_ He’s stubborn, I’ll give him that much.  Still, the less he knows about my investigations, the safer he’ll be.   _ “No.”

 

Makoto felt his heart break in two at how quickly and decisively Kyoko appeared to have rejected his request.

 

“Anyway, I need your help.  You don’t mind, do you?”

 

Makoto reigned in his emotions, telling himself  _ Maybe once this case is over, she’ll be a little more open to telling me.  For now, we have to focus on this trial, or it won’t matter where she was.  _ “O-Okay.”

 

Smiling and breathing an internal sigh of relief that the subject was dropped for the time being, Kyoko turned toward the exit and replied “Thanks.  Now then, shall we…?”

 

As they walked out of the pool area, Kyoko explained “So, Makoto...first I’d like to examine the corpses.”

 

“There’s something you definitely don’t think you’re gonna hear when you wake up in the morning...” Makoto mumbled in shock over how easily she said that.

 

“Dead bodies don’t lie, you know.  They tell the truth far more easily than the living.  Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Makoto continued to follow her, dumbfounded as to how to respond to that.

 

“Anyway, we have to hurry.  Before the class trial begins again…”

 

Makoto nodded, replying “Y-Yeah, you’re right...”

 

Kyoko stopped in her tracks and turned her head, politely ordering “Okay then, show me where the bodies are.”

 

Makoto nodded, leading the way as Kyoko followed, his frustration and dread growing with every step he took.

 

_ Kyoko, why can’t you trust me with the truth?  And why does it hurt that you won’t be honest with me? _

 

XXX

 

“Hifumi...and Taka…”

 

Makoto watched with concern as Kyoko went rigid in a rare moment of emotion before composing herself as she approached the corpses.

 

“Well then, let’s get started.”

 

_ Kyoko...are you okay? _

 

Makto watched as she felt around the corpses of their classmates for clues before standing up.

 

“The Monokuma File was right.  They were killed using similar weapons.”

 

The calm aura in which Kyoko conducted her work make Makoto feel calm, a positive contrast to the flurry of emotions running through him that morning.  Though far from relaxed, he at least felt like he could think logically again.

 

“Makoto.  I found something.  You remember the wristwatch Taka always wore on his left hand?”

 

“He did?”   _ I guess that makes sense, seeing as how he yelled at me for being tardy a couple of times before… _

 

To his shock, Kyoko glared at him, exclaiming “Are you so oblivious to the people around you?  Do you dislike other people that much?”

 

_ Huh?  Where’s that coming from? _   Makoto waved his hands in surrender and stammered “N-no, that’s not it...”

 

Kyoko for her part wondered where that burst of anger had come from before dismissing it and explaining “Take a look...It’s broken.  You can see the hands aren’t moving, right? It most likely broke when he had his encounter with his assailant. And if you notice, the hands are frozen at just past 6 o’clock.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened in realization as he pieced together “So that would mean...the watch was broken sometime just after 6?”

 

Kyoko nodded, further explaining “But last night, Taka’s watch definitely wasn’t broken…So if it worked at 10 last night, it couldn’t have been broken at 6 p.m.”

 

“Meaning it must have happened at 6 this morning.”

 

“And that’s not all.  Look at Taka’s left hand.  He appears to be gripping something…”  

 

Kyoko directed his gaze to what looked like a sheet of paper in Taka’s fist.

 

“Can you try and pry it out?”

 

_ Why me?  Not that I’m opposed to it, but why me? _

 

“Rigor mortis has already set in.  Boys are better suited to this kind of manual labor, right?”

 

_ That seems kind of sexist, Kyoko… _

 

Nevertheless, Makoto obliged, unearthing what appeared to be a torn corner of a piece of paper.

 

“Was that all he had in his hand?”

 

“Just a little scrap of paper.  Doesn’t seem like much of a clue, does it?”

 

“I wonder about that…Let’s check Hifumi’s body now.  Perhaps he’s left us a few clues of his own.”

 

Makoto watched as Kyoko investigated Hifumi’s corpse, stepping back a couple of steps to let her work.

 

After a minute she stood up, and Makoto asked “Did you find anything?”

 

Kyoko nodded, replying “I did.  More than I expected, to be honest.  Look at this…”

 

Kyoko opened her fist to reveal a ball of crumpled paper, explaining “Hifumi had it hidden on him.  He’d stuffed it in his pants. So I can only assume he’d hidden it on purpose, you see?”

 

“His pants?  You went trouser fishing?”

 

“It was just his pants.  Not like his socks or something…”

 

_ The fact that you find looking through his socks more disgusting than his pants just baffles me, Kyoko… _

 

Dropping the wad of paper in Makoto’s hand, Kyoko said “Anyway, let’s take a look at the paper.  Go ahead, Makoto. Open it up.”

 

Makoto reluctantly searched for a corner to unfold, exclaiming “Ew, ew, eww!”   _ This better be important, Hifumi, or I’ll never forgive you for this! _

 

Kyoko rolled her eyes, thinking  _ Oh for goodness sake Makoto, it’s just a piece of paper. _

 

Makoto was surprised to find a note, eerily identical to the one Hiro described.

 

“That sounds...very familiar.  Although...it’s not exactly the same, is it?”

 

Makoto speculated that this note was telling Hifumi to meet at 6 a.m., but Kyoko shook her head.

 

“Hold on.  Just because Hifumi had the note, doesn’t mean it was meant for him.”

 

_ Okay, I’m lost.  How could it not be for Hifumi? _

 

“Part of it has been torn off, right?  I think there’s likely some meaning there.”

 

“Umm...could you maybe explain it a little more?”

 

“Think carefully...Why would he have been clutching that scrap of paper so tightly?”

 

_ You mean Taka?  That corner… _

 

“What if it wasn’t just a scrap of paper when he was holding it?  What if it was something more important? And how would something important like that become a mere scrap of paper?  That’s what you need to answer.”

 

_ Okay, I feel like I’m getting warmer, but I’m still confused… _

 

“And while we’re at it, I should tell you one other thing.  The two victims this time definitely had their e-Handbooks on them.  So the handbooks have nothing to do with how the murders were carried out.  Not that there was any reason to think they were connected to the killings in the first place…”

 

_ Why would she bring that up now?   _ “So you’re saying I don’t have to think about the handbooks this time, right?”

 

Kyoko shook her head, thinking  _ Think, Makoto.  Why would I have brought it up if that were the case?   _ “If you didn’t have to think about them at all, I wouldn’t have gone out of my way to mention it.  All I said was that they weren’t used to help carry out the murders. There may come a point, however, where a handbook may play a role.”

 

As Makoto was left to ponder Kyoko’s words, their thoughts were interrupted by the Class Trial announcement.

 

“It’s unfortunate, but I suppose this is where our investigation comes to an end.  You’ll have to figure out the rest for yourself, and come to the proper conclusion.”

 

_ Why do I feel left in the dark again… _   Shaking his head, Makoto replied “Yeah...you’re right...”

 

Turning, Kyoko replied “Well, we’d better get going.”

 

With that, Kyoko left with Makoto at her heels, headed towards the first floor with dread.

 

XXX

 

Kyoko and Makoto arrived at the elevator room to find two Monokumas occupying the room along with the other survivors.  Makoto screamed and jumped in Kyoko’s arms, making the mysterious Ultimate blush. At Monokuma’s revelation that there was only one of him and taunting them to guess which one real, Kyoko sighed.  Exasperated with Monokuma’s antics, she dropped Makoto on his behind.

 

“Can we just get on the elevator already?”

 

As Hina again started pointing the proverbial finger at Hiro, Kyoko intervened.

 

“This isn’t the place to talk about it.  Save your accusations for when we get to the courtroom.”  As the door to the elevator opened, Kyoko murmured “the story begins when we get down there” before stepping into the elevator, Makoto following closely behind.

 


	22. Chapter Three: A New Generation Legend!  Stand Tall, Galactic Hero!  Part Seven: Ultimate Clairvoyant Exonerated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hifumi and Taka's trial underway, it falls to Makoto to exonerate Hiro from suspicion. Can he prove the Ultimate Clairvoyant's innocence? And who really committed this double homicide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part Seven of Chapter Three of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. This covers about 2/3 of Chapter Three's Class Trial. Enjoy!

Predictably, the trial opened up with Hina and Celeste pointing the finger at Hiro, bringing up the blueprints for the Robo Justice Suit that were found in his room.  Irritated by the deja vu he was feeling, Makoto raised the difference in handwriting styles between the blueprints and the note Hiro sent him telling him to meet in the Dining Hall.

 

“When you compare it to the blueprints...”

 

“...there’s no way you could think the same person made both of them” Kyoko finished.

 

After further debate, Makoto and Byakuya concluded that although Hiro was the only one who could have been inside the suit, he couldn’t have murdered either Hifumi or Taka.  At Byakuya’s urging, Makoto proposed that the corpses were moved using a dolly and a tarp, and that Hiro couldn’t have possibly had the dexterity to utilize them while wearing the suit.  Celeste insultingly raised the possibility that the dolly had been in the repository all along, but Makoto refuted, using the bloodstain in the equipment room to prove that the dolly had in fact been moved.  Combined with his inability to take off the suit by himself, Hiro seemed to be exonerated…

 

...Until Celeste brought up the picture she took of Robo Justice dragging away Hifumi, challenging everybody to explain that.

 

“It was Hiro, without a doubt!”

 

As the Ultimate Clairvoyant tried to protest, Kyoko shook her head.

 

“It’s still far too early to reach that conclusion.  Besides, there’s no hurry to decide who did it. Before we rush to a verdict, shouldn’t we explore every single possibility?  Instead of seizing on one viewpoint, the truth is uncovered by analyzing things from every angle.”

 

“Perhaps, but where do we go from here?” Sakura wondered.

 

“Let’s review this series of unfortunate events from the beginning.  Maybe we’ll uncover something new…”

 

The others then recapped the series of events so far.  Makoto looked at Kyoko, who had developed a thinking pose throughout the recap.

 

“I see...The whole thing sounds exceptionally complicated.  It certainly seems to me that these are not a simple series of connected events.”

 

Makoto was left confused as he asked “If that’s true...then what?”

 

Kyoko clarified “Rather than a single series of events, I think we have to consider each murder a separate situation.  And from there, we can uncover the contradictions surrounding all of them. Now then, let’s get started, beginning with what happened to Taka…”

 

From there, the debate continued, with Kyoko kickstarting “So, regarding Taka’s death...I wonder if he died before Hifumi...Or perhaps it was after?”

 

Hina raised the assumption that the numbering of the Justice Hammers proved that Taka was killed after Hifumi.  Makoto countered that the killer may have just used the hammer numbers to throw everyone else off course. Intrigued, Byakuya asked for evidence proving Makoto’s theory.

 

_ Evidence that proves Taka was killed before Hifumi…Wait...What Kyoko showed me during the investigation...now I understand! _

 

“I’ve got it.  Taka’s wristwatch!  See? Look. It broke with the hands pointing just past 6 o’clock.”

 

“It must have gotten broken when he was attacked by the killer.  Because as of last night…”

 

_ It was still working at just before 10! _

 

Kyoko smiled, as if reading Makoto’s mind and said “So if it wasn’t broken after 6 last night, then he must have been attacked around 6 this morning.”

 

Sakura and Makoto deduced that this revelation meant that Taka was killed well before Hifumi, and before Celeste was attacked.

 

“That’s right.  Taka was killed before any of the other incidents took place.  Now, if Taka was killed around 6, then everyone’s alibis for his murder go out the window.  Because when he was killed, we hadn’t met up in the dining hall yet.”

 

Sakura brought up the point that their alibis still held true for Hifumi’s death, and the others postulated that only Hiro or Kyoko could have moved the bodies.

 

Stumped, Makoto looked toward Kyoko and asked “Hmm...so what now, Kyoko?”

 

“For now, we can’t get fixated on who did it, or we’ll just keep going around in circles.  So instead of who, I propose we start talking about how...In particular, I think we need to figure out how Hifumi’s body got moved.”

 

Makoto nodded, remarking how that was a mystery nobody had been able to figure out.

 

_ How did Hifumi’s corpse move up two floors in the minute or two that Hina and Celeste were in the bathroom? _

 

Hiro yelled that it was impossible, to which Kyoko replied “Well, what if I told you there was a way to make the impossible possible?”

 

“What?  How?”

 

Kyoko’s response shocked everyone in the room; “If the dead body...were to move itself.”

 

Everyone save for Byakuya couldn’t believe what they were hearing.  Byakuya raised the possibility that Hifumi was faking his death. Celeste reacted with disbelief, insisting it wasn’t possible.

 

“And you know that how?” Kyoko challenged the Ultimate Gambler.

 

Celeste pointed out that Monokuma played the body discovery announcement to signify that Hifumi’s corpse had been found, but Kyoko shook her head in skepticism.

 

“Are we really so sure about that?  Maybe the announcement was intended to signal someone else’s discovery?”

 

_ It was only made once, but wait...Taka’s corpse was also found roughly around that time.  What if it was made for Taka instead? _

 

Makoto raised that point, which Byakuya agreed to.  Celeste countered that maybe Monokuma got lazy and rolled both into one.  At request for input, Monokuma cryptically revealed that it was only broadcast when three or more people found a corpse for the first time.  Hiro whined that Monokuma had totally misinterpreted the question, but Byakuya said that was plenty of information. Catching on, Makoto brought up the fact that the second announcement played after rediscovering both corpses.

 

“When the two dead bodies were rediscovered, one of them was actually...being discovered for the first time!”

 

Celeste doubted that there was any proof that Hifumi was still alive prior to the second announcement.

 

_ This isn’t like you, Celeste; you’re not usually one to hold so tightly to your theories after this much contradiction… _   “Okay then, let’s take another look at the events surrounding the discovery of his body.  Then it should become clear whether he was really alive or not.”

 

Celeste tried to raise the point that there was no noticeable change between how Hifumi was found in the nurse’s office and how he was found in the repository.

 

_ No; that’s wrong!  There was a difference, and I can prove it! _

 

Makoto brought up how Hifumi’s glasses were spotless in the repository, yet dirty in the nurse’s office, as well as a blood-smeared Princess Piggles cloth.  At Byakuya’s disgust-filled exclamation that he wouldn’t be caught dead with a cloth like that, and Genocide Jill’s insistence that all she needed was a couple of regular tissues to clean her glasses, it was clear that only Hifumi could have cleaned his glasses with that cloth, since it would only benefit the owner to clean his own glasses.

 

“So let’s assume that Hifumi was still alive in the nurse’s office.  He pretends to be dead, then when he’s alone, he wipes his glasses clean so he can see...Then he stands up and walks out on his own two feet.  And with that, the impossible task of moving his copious corpse...becomes possible, wouldn’t you say?”

 

As Hina wondered where all the blood in the nurse’s office came from, Kyoko explained “The fridge in the nurse’s office contains packs of blood for emergencies.  He probably used one of those. And if Hifumi was still alive at that point, the disappearance of Taka’s body is easily explained. It should be perfectly obvious who must have moved Taka’s corpse…”

 

_ I got it! _   “It could only have been Hifumi” Makoto admitted.

 

Everyone deduced that once left alone, Hifumi took off to the equipment room and took Kiyotaka’s body to the repository, locking the door from the inside so nobody would find him.

 

Kyoko summarized “He convinced us all he was dead, and when he saw his chance, he dragged Taka’s body to the repository.  So, Hifumi wasn’t just another victim in this case - he was one of the assailants.”

 

Sakura and Hina expressed disbelief that Hifumi took part in a murder, to which Kyoko posed “If you’re having trouble, would you like me to show you one more piece of evidence?”

 

“There’s more?!”

 

“Oh, absolutely.  The single biggest fact pointing to his involvement has yet to be revealed.  You know what I’m talking about, right Makoto? The item he took off of Taka’s lifeless body?”

 

_ The item...wait, the scrap, the note...they were the same thing.  I got it!  _ “You’re talking about the note Hifumi had hidden away, aren’t you?”

 

Makoto explained about the note that he and Kyoko found in Hifumi’s pants, to which Hiro exclaimed that it was like the note he received, but different.  Makoto clarified that the killer used the note to draw out Taka and murder him.

 

“Hello!  Over here!  Objection! Objection!”

 

Everyone turned to Genocide Jill, surprised to hear her raise an objection.

 

“Huffy had the note, right?  Then the person it was intended for...must have been Huffy!”

 

_ Huffy?  Does she mean Hifumi? _

 

Kyoko shook her head and retorted “But remember what the note said.  What time did it say to meet?”

 

“The note has nothing to do with Tick Tock!”

 

_ No, that’s wrong!   _

 

Makoto brought up that the note’s meeting time and Taka’s estimated time of death were identical.  Combined with the location of the meeting place and of Taka’s death being identical as well, Jill withdrew her objection.  Makoto hypothesized that Hifumi stole it off of Taka’s corpse, to which Byakuya demanded proof.

 

_ Proof that Hifumi stole the note from Taka...I got it! _

 

Makoto brought out the note in one hand, the torn corner in the other, and fit them together like a puzzle, his eyes lighting up, and Kyoko looking at him approvingly.

 

“I knew it!  It fits perfectly with the note we found hidden on Hifumi!”

 

Kyoko further clarified “Hifumi had the note meant for Taka, while Taka’s corpse still grasped a small piece of that note...There’s only one way to explain it…”

 

Sakura deduced that Hifumi tore the note while trying to grab it from Taka’s grip, with Byakuya continuing that Hifumi knew that the note was important.

 

“Exactly.  Which proves that he was an accomplice in the murder.”

 

Hiro then proclaimed that Hifumi was still alive, making everyone shake their heads at his stupidity.  Hina started wondering who killed Hifumi, leaving Kyoko to lead everyone in the right direction.

 

“He was killed in the repository, so he must have been killed not long after transporting Taka’s body.”

 

Byakuya noted how during that time, nobody had an alibi, and in a rare moment of intelligence, Hiro noted how since the Monokuma file said they were killed with similar weapons, the killer would have had to take the incredibly risky maneuver of stealing one of the Justice Hammers from one of the other rooms, killing Hifumi, and rushing it back to where it was.  Makoto brought up the spotless hammer in the repository that had been scrubbed clean and hypothesized that the spotless hammer was the murder weapon.

 

Hina hypothesized that the killer used that hammer to kill Hifumi once he had fulfilled his role, but Celeste was skeptical that Hifumi would have even had an accomplice to begin with, because of the graduation rule.

 

“But that really only applies if there’s one murder, right?  In this case however, there were two murders” Kyoko pointed out.

 

_ Could there really have been an accomplice? _

 

Makoto raised the point that having an accomplice for multiple murders was plausible, leaving Sakura confused.

 

“If there’d only been one murder, then yes, the idea of an accomplice isn’t really worth considering.  Naturally, if only one person can be saved per murder, an accomplice has no risk versus reward benefit.”

 

“Risk versus reward...benefit?”

 

_ Honestly Makoto; it’s pretty self explanatory!   _ Nevertheless, Kyoko clarified “The payoff for working together - the reward that balances out the risk of taking part in the scheme.  There’s no point in being someone’s accomplice if there’s no benefit to you. However, if there were some potential mutual reward for the risk, then cooperation becomes possible.”

 

Thinking along a similar line, Byakuya clarified “You’re saying that two people could act as each other’s accomplices to commit two separate murders.”

 

Kyoko nodded, replying “I think that’s what the true killer told Hifumi; they would each have an accomplice for their crime.  And based on the case’s events, Hifumi would have been the first one to act, murdering Taka. They made him carry out the first murder so he couldn’t back out of helping them later on.”

 

_ Why didn’t I see it earlier?  It makes perfect sense now! _   “By creating one seamless set of circumstances, they made it look like one person was behind it all!”

 

As Byakuya admired the cunning of the killer’s plan to have Hifumi kill a student, then off Hifumi, Makoto admired Kyoko’s cunning and deductive reasoning.

 

_ Kyoko must have noticed this fact from the very beginning!  Kyoko really is amazing. Although...when you think about it, she’s almost too amazing...Like, it’s almost unnatural how good she is at this… _

 

Sakura started to wonder who the person manipulating Hifumi’s strings was, leading Makoto to come to a startling conclusion as his eyes widened.

 

_ The true killer manipulated Hifumi...there’s really only one person who fits.  Oh god! Well, here’s my answer… _

 

“Celeste.”

 


End file.
